FnC Akademy
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: "semuanya karena pheromone itu". dan setelah itu Hongki tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi. A FnC boys Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Anyonghaseyo

Jaejin kidnapper datang lagi bawa fic baru,

ooc akut dan seperti biasa mengandung unsur shonen-ai.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan

FnC Academy

Chapter 1

Seorang pria berparas cantik berjalan pelan menyelusuri jalanan yang sepi. Sisa-sia air hujan masih membekas menimbulkan genangan air pada jalan yang berlubang. Bulan sabit menggantung tanpa hiasan bintang menimbulkan suasana yang mencekam, dia terus berjalan tidak peduli hawa dingin yang terasa menembus tulangnya.

Pria itu menghela nafas, mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang menyebar kesekitar. Dia mengedarkan mata hitam sepekat malam ke sisi jembatan yang membelah sungai, entah apa yang dipikirkan, yang jelas kini dia berdiri mematung di pinggir jembatan. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh menit. Kembali sang pria menghempaskan nafasnya seolah-olah ada sebuah beban berat yang harus dipikulnya, oh bukan seolah, namun dia memang menanggung sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia tanggung, dia memikirkan mimpi yang dialaminya kemarin malam. Sangat jelas didalam mimpinya apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Pria berumur 15 tahun itu memperhatikan sisi jalan raya, belum ada satu mobilpun yang melewati tempat ini, mungkin karena hujan yang mengguyur kota ini selama tiga jam lalu membuat para warga malas untuk keluar. Namun, hal itu membuat itu semakin mudah mencari hal yang memang ditunggu. Keasyikan memperhatikan sekitar, membuat ia tidak menyadari bahwa jam sepuluh tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Mata pria itu membulat melihat sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tampak tidak terkendali, tiba-tiba pkirannya melayang kepada mimpi yang dialaminya, sama persis. Otot-ototnya menegang seperti ditarik oleh kekuatan yanan tidak terlihat, mobil itu semakin mendekat. Pria berpakaian hitam itu memejamkan mata tidak mau melihat kejadian yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sebuah benang takdir yang telah ditentukan.

"Ckitttttttttttt,"

Suara gesekan ban diiringi dengan sebuah suara benturan membuat sang pria membuka mata, matanya melotot melihat mobil ferari tadi membentur jembatan, karena kerasnya benturan membuat mobil itu terbalik .

Pria itu langsung berlari, dia tau kejadian yang lebih mengerikan sebentar lagi akan terjadi kalau dia tidak cepat bertindak. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan sang pengendara yang berlumurkan darah, dia mencoba menarik tubuhnya yang terhimpit badan mobil. Tetesan-tetesan bensin membuat tubuh pria itu bergetar, asap yang menyelimuti sisi mobil semakin menambah ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, entah kenapa dia harus melakukan ini, menolongnya walaupun mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Mata hitam sang pria memandang sang korban, nampaknya dia belum sepenuhnya pingsan. Mata mereka bertemu, seolah-olah ada suatu magnet yang membuat mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pada sorot mata yang lain.

"Bertahanlah" Pria itu membisikkan sebuah kata ditelinga sang korban, dia menarik tubuh pengemudi tadi dari jendela yang terbuka, sedikit lagi dia berhasil. Dia melihat tetes api yang mulai menjalar, keringat mulai mengalir. Dengan usaha terakhirnya dia berhasil menarik seutuhnya tubuh yang ada dipelukannya sekarang. Dia berlari mencoba menghindari hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka, Dan dia tau, dia tidak punya waktu lama lagi karena…

"Dhuarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Sebuah ledakan menghempakan tubuh mereka, apakah benang-benang takdir akan meghentikan cerita yang akan terjalin, atau akan ada cerita lagi di antara dua sosok yang telah dipertemukan dengan takdir, takdir yang dimulai dengan bertautannya tangan mereka berdua.

)(

Terkadang mereka disini merasa bahwa mereka sangat berbeda, bukan berbeda dari segi fisik pada umumnya. Namun, mereka berbeda karena kelebihan mereka.

Ya suatu kelebihan

Kelebihan yang sulit untuk kalian percayai apabila kalian belum melihat dengan mata kalian sendiri

Mereka anak-anak istimewa dikumpulkan di sini, di sebuah Academy yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh para manusia biasa, di sini FNC Academy.

Di lorong Academy, sesosok berjubah putih berjalan mengendap-ngendap, sesekali dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sepi. Tidak ada orang yang akan memergok-inya kali ini. Dia berjalan pelan mencoba mengurangi suara yang ditimbulkan dari sepatu-nya.

Setelah melewati lorong demi lorong, akhirnya dia berhenti. dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah bangunan berlambangkan White Rose, ya salah satu asrama FNC Gakuen.

Dia meraih gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan mengurangi decitan pintu. Pintu kini terbuka lebar, dia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok manusia berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Lelaki dengan kacamata tebal siap mengintrogasi dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan, buru-buru lelaki berjubah putih itu merapikan pakaiannya untuk mengurangi ketegangan. Dia nampak biasa saja, tetapi ada ketakutan yang menyelimuti ketika membayangkan detensi yang mungkin saja akan diterima.

"Jam 1 pagi." jawabnya enteng.

"Ya betul, jam satu pagi," Lelaki itu memicingkan mata sambil membetulkan letak kacamata-nya, nampaknya dia sedikit kurang puas dengan jawaban jujur dari pria yang ada di hadapan-nya, "Sepertinya kamu lupa jam berapa kamu harus masuk ke dalam asrama."

"Tidak, aku sangat ingat." jawabnya santai, dia menyunggingkan senyum seakan-akan melupakan detensi yang mungkin saja akan menimpanya, oh atau jangan-jangan dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk lepas dari tangan sang komite kedisiplinan, sepertinya memang begitu.

"Baiklah, detensi untukmu…."

Belum sempat sang pria berkacamata menyelesaikan ucapan-nya, lelaki itu telah dikejutkan dengan sentuhan lembut di pipi, sentuhan dari tangan pria didepannya.

"Lupakan kejadian ini."

Suara pria berjubah putih itu mengalun indah masuk ke gendang telinganya, ada aroma harum yang keluar dari mulut pria itu yang mampu mengikat siapapun untuk tunduk dan jatuh karena pesonanya, Otaknya kini sudah tidak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya,wajahnya berubah merah bahkan jantung seolah olah bekerjasama untuk memompa aliran darahnya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat.

"Baiklah." sekarang dia bagaikan seonggok boneka yang siap untuk dimainkan,

"Sekarang pergilah bertugas dan lupakan bahwa kamu pernah bertemu denganku malam ini." Dia mengangkat dagu bonekanya.

"Baiklah tuan, apapun untukmu."

"Anak baik, cepat pergi!" Pria bertinggi 176 cm itu mengelus lembut rambut lelaki yang sudah terjerat olehnya, nampaknya dia sudah biasa menghadapi keadaan seperti itu.

Perlahan. Pria di hadapnnya pergi menjauhi dirinya yang terus tersenyum manis. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu bergegas masuk ke dalam asrama, dia membuka sebuah pintu besar dan mewah dengan pelan, matanya yang terbuka setengah meraba-raba saklar lampu disisi tembok, dia menekannya pelan sehingga cahaya lampu langsung menyeruak masuk ke retina. Cahaya lampu nampak-nya mengganggu seseorang yang tadinya terlelap, sesosok pemuda bangkit dari tidur, dia mengucek-ngucek pelan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu. Sementara sosok berjubah putih itu melepas jubahnya dan meletakkan di kursi secara acak-acakan.

"Hongki-hyung, dari mana saja kamu?"

Pria yang dipanggil Hongki hanya tersenyum kemudian mengganti pakaian-nya dengan piyama, dia langsung masuk ke selimut yang dipakai oleh pemuda yang baru sadar itu.

"Aku baru keluar, biasa cari angin," jawabnya.

"Kau berhasil lolos lagi?" Minan nama teman sekamar Hongki menarik selimut yang direbut oleh pemuda itu.

"Memang itu keahlianku kan."

"Ya, Hongki si pheromone."

Lee Hongki, pemuda cantik dengan kekuatan yang mematikan. Bukan mematikan dalam arti sesungguhnya, namun dia mampu membuat seseorang melakukan apapun sesuai keinginannya akibat pheromone yang dimiliki. Dia sanggup memikat puluhan wanita bahkan pria dengan sekali sentuh, kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki Lee Hongki

Di taman belakang Asrama Black Rose Academy. Sesosok pria terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar yang dibungkus oleh kegelapan malam. Banyak tanaman yang terbakar, hanya tinggal butiran abu yang bahkan hampir hilang akibat terpaan sang bayu. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh-nya, menetes dari pelipis meluncur mengabsen tiap senti dari badan-nya. Dia tidak ingin berhenti walaupun tubuh-nya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Dia harus berlatih, berlatih mengendalikan kadar api yang bisa dikeluarkan dari tangan-nya.

Pikirannya melayang membuka lembaran yang telah dilalui pemuda itu, dia mencoba menghilangkan namun tetap saja kenyataan itu tidak bisa untuk dihindari. Kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan bahwa dia merupakan mesin pembunuh. Dia ingin sekali menolaknya, menolak kenyataan bahwa dia adalah makhluk yang sangat berbahaya.

Choi Jonghun, Ketua Asrama Black Rose Academy, putra dari keluarga bangsawan pemilik FNC Academy.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dia! Pemuda dengan hidung yang indah, Sang Cassanova Black Rose Academy, Tampan namun berbahaya. Memiliki kekuatan api yang sanggup membumi hanguskan apapun yang ada di depannya.

Dia, pemuda yang belum genap berumur tujuhbelas tahun harus dan mampu untuk memimpin FNC Academy bahkan menaklukan sekolah-sekolah serupa dibawah kaki FNC Academy, itu tuntutan ayahnya. Dia tahu dia tidak punya pilihan lain, dia harus melakukan tidak peduli dirinya suka ataupun tidak.

Pemuda itu menyeka keringat, sejenak dia memandang ruang ayahnya yang menjulang tinggi di antara 4 asrama FNC. Penuh keangkuhan dan melambangkan kesombongan, sesuai dengan ayah-nya. Dia mengambil kemeja yang teronggok di tanah, dia sampirkan kemeja putih itu di bahunya, dia berjalan mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawa-nya. Kulitnya yang putih terekspos sempurna, rambutnya basah acak-acakan memberikan kesan eksotis bagi setiap yang melihat-nya. Dia berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar, dia mengetuk pelan kamar yang ada didepannya.

" Jaejin…" suara berat Jonghun menggema.

"Hnn…"

Jawaban dari dalam membuat Jonghun menghentikan ketukannya, dia menunggu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Dia tahu, Jaejin sepupunya pasti agak lama membukakan pintunya. Sudah jam 1 pagi, siapa yang belum terlelap pada jam yang seperti ini. Perlahan pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berwajah cantik tetapi lebih terkesan imut itu.

"Masuklah," Jaejin-nama pemuda itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar, dia menutupnya kembali setelah Jonghun masuk.

Jaejin memandang ke arah sepupunya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mereka duduk di sofa putih dipojok ruangan.

"Aku ingin ber_"Jonghun hendak bersuara

"Jangan anggap semua itu beban hyung, kau adalah yang terpilih yang ditugaskan untuk memimpin FNC dan menaklukkan Academy lain." Jaejin memotong ucapan Jonghun dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan membaca pikiran orang lain, sebenarnya kekuatan apa saja yang bisa kau miliki?" Jonghun menepis tangan Hongki.

"Entahlah!" jawab Jaejin

Jonghun hanya tersenyum, dia memandang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Pemuda cerdas yang arogan, ya dia sangat patut menjadi keluarganya, arogan, cerdas dan mempunyai kehormatan yang tinggi. Bahkan sepertinya dia lebih pantas menjadi anak ayahnya dibanding dirinya.

"Katanya kau akan langsung mengikuti kelas angkatanku, apa itu benar?" tanya Jonghun.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku ingin sesuatu yang tidak mudah." jawabnya.

"Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi sifatmu yang menyepelekan hal-hal kecil. Kau terlalu arogan!" ujarnya.

Jaejin menyunggingkan senyumnya, sinis dan terkesan angkuh. Sangat khas Jaejin.

"Dari mana sifat ini berasal kalau tidak dari keluarga kita dan lagipula tidak ada yang protes dengan sikapku," Jejin mendengus, dipandanginya hyungnya itu. Perlahan dia berdiri mengambil selimut di ranjangnya dan berbaring, "Ini sudah sifatku dan sifat khas keluarga kita."

"yaah..,kau benar."

"Aku mau tidur hyung, pakai saja kamar mandiku. Dan kalau boleh aku jujur, jangan menampakkan dirimu didepan umum dengan penampilanmu seperti itu." Suara Jaejin terhalang oleh selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin diserang oleh sekumpulan wanita atau malah sekumpulan pria kan!" Ujar jaejin seenaknya. Jonghun ternganga dengan ucapan sepupunya itu.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu?" ucapnya pelan

Dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi milik jaejin, kamar mandi yang nampak sangat mewah dibandingkan dengan asrama lainnya.

Choi Jonghun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin

Dia mengingat kembali ucapan Jaejin, apa betul dirinya akan diserang wanita atau malah pria jika berpenampilan seperti ini?

….

Itu merupakan rahasia para wanita dan sedikit pria.

Dan Choi Jonghun menyeringai di depan cermin.

"Choi Jonghun, apakah kau setampan itu?"

Pagi harinya di Aula tempat berkumpulnya semua anak FNC Academy, murid-murid tampak rapi duduk berjejer sambil menikmati sarapan paginya, di deretan pertama Asrama Black Rose yang diketuai oleh Choi Jonghun. Deretan kedua White Rose, dengan dasi putih yang mereka pakai terlihat sangat berisik, Asrama White diketuai oleh Park seunha. Deretan ketiga Blue Academy dipimpin oleh jong Yoghwa yang rupawan dan Green Academy di barisan terakhir dikepalai oleh Jo wubin.

Diantara deretan murid-murid itu, nampak seseorang yang baru saja menghabiskan beberapa ayam goreng, mulutnya blepotan dan wajahnya mengisyaratkan kepuasan setelah menyantap makanan favorit-nya itu. Choi Minhwan merasakan suatu pandangan terhadap diri-nya dari seseorang di depan-nya, Lee Hongki.

Minhwan hanya tersenyum memandang hyung-nya itu, perlahan dia menghabiskan potongan ayam terakhir yang singgah di mulut-nya, sementara Hongki hanya tersenyum paham dengan kelakuan dongsaeng-nya. Ketika Minhwan telah asik dengan dunianya sendiri bersama sang ayam, Hongki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Lalu dia menemukan seseorang yang dicari-nya, seseorang yang sangat dikagumi-nya.

Hongki mengalihkan pandangan ketika merasa pipi-nya mulai memanas. Dia tidak bisa memandangnya lama-lama, memandang wajah pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu hanya akan membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Tapi dia tidak bisa kalau tidak menikmati wajah yang tersaji secara gratis di depannya, terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Terdengar berlebihan, namun itulah yang dirasakannya.

Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketua Asrama Blue Academy itu, Jong Yonghwa. Dia tidak akan diam disini dan memandangnya saja, dia akan bertindak dan akan membuat pria itu menyukainya, apapun caranya. Dan sekarang dia telah memutuskan akan melakukannya sekarang.

"Mudah-mudahan ini adalah hari yang hebat untuk memulai aksi yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu" Hongki meneguk air putih, dia memandang Minan yang nampaknya sudah sangat kekenyangan.

"Kau punya rencana hyung?"tanya Minan.

Hongki mengangguk, dia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Minan.

"Aku berharap kali ini berhasil, aku akan mengumpulkan kadar pheromone di tanganku dan dia akan masuk kedalam duniaku ketika aku menyentuhnya, Minan pastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu rencanaku dan jangan sampai ada orang yang menyentuh tanganku"

Minhwan menganga memperlihatkan mulutnya yang terbuka takjub dengan apa yang direncanakan oleh hyungnya, dia tahu Hongki, siapa yang disukainya dan apa yang dibencinya. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan melakukannya, mendapatkan seseorang dengan Pheromonnya, "Hyung, kau tidak bercandakan?"

"Aku serius, untuk apa aku bercanda." Dia berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan Pheromone di tubuhnya, dia mengalirkan Pheromone itu ke tangannya.

Minhwan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia menatap hyung-nya yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatannya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali mendukung apa yang dilakukan Hongki-hyung. Karena dia adalah sosok hyung yang melindunginya, mendukung dan menemaninya di sekolah yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

"Baiklah hyung, sepertinya dia sedang mengobrol bersama tiga temannya, kau pura-pura saja menyentuh pundaknya dan menyapanya dan aku jamin tidak ada yang tahu kau memasukan racunmu kepadanya." Minan terkikik geli.

Hongki mengangguk, dia mengamati keadaan sekitar yang nampaknya semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia berdiri menggeser kursi dan berjalan menuju meja ke tiga, tempat anak-anak Blue Academy.

Hongki berjalan dengan perasaan was-was, tentu saja karena dia takut akan ketahuan. Aula yang nampak megah itu seolah-olah menjadi saksi terhadap apa yang terjadi, dia menatap lurus ke depan, memandang ke arah target-nya. Dia sangat mengaguminya, mengagumi sosok yang pernah menolongnya dari ular yang mengejarnya ketika pertama kali masuk, dia sangat takut terhadap hewan melata itu. Pemuda itulah yang menyingkirkan ular yang mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan ularpun terkena pheromone yang dimilikinya.

Sejenak dia berhenti menghembuskan nafasnya

Beberapa langkah lagi

"Lee Hongki."

Seseorang memanggilnya, dia melihat seseorang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Pemuda dari Green Rose tersenyum ke arahnya. Hongki tahu dia, teman kecilnya Oh Wonbin. Hongki tersenyum dia melambaikan tangannya membalas sapaan pemuda itu.

Ketika dia menurunkan tangannya ke depan.

Dia merasa memegang sesuatu

Tanpa sengaja tangannya seperti menyentuh sesuatu di depannya, dia mengerutkan dahi. Sesuatu yang kasat mata seperti terkena pheromonnya, dia merasakan itu. Dan dia juga merasa menyentuh tubuh seseorang, tetapi tidak ada orang di depannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hongki meraba-raba benda kasat mata didepannya. minhwan yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat hyungnya meraba-raba di udara.

Wonbin di meja keempat juga bingung terhadap apa yang dilakukan temannya itu.

Hongki berdebar-debar ketika dia meyakini bahwa dia benar-benar menyentuh seorang manusia yang tidak kasat mata.

Tiba-tiba manusia itu menampakkan wujudnya, hongki terperanjak kaget. Minhwan menumpahkan air yang hampir masuk ke mulutnya sementara Wonbin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerutkan dahi.

Seorang pemuda berparas lumayan cantik menatap Hongki sambil tersenyum, ternyata tangan Hongki bersender pada bahu pemuda itu. Secepat kilat Hongki menjauhkan tangannya dari pemuda itu. Hongki tahu pemuda itu sudah terkena pheromonnya dan dia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang terkena pheromone. Wajah Hongki sudah pucat, dia menatap Minan yang masih mematung dikursinya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Hongki.

Hongki tahu pemuda itu, Song Seunghyun anak dari asama Green Rose satu angkatan dengan Minhwan.

"Hongki-hyung, jadilah kekasihku!"

Suara Seunghyun keras menggema membuat orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing teralihkan dengan drama yang ada didepan mereka, suara gemuruh dan sorak sorai seisi aula membuat Hongki benar-benar malu dibuatnya, mereka tertawa bahkan bersiul-siul menggoda. Hongki menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia menyesal mengeluarkan pheromone dengan kadar yang cukup besar kalau seperti ini yang ia dapat. Bahkan Yonghwa dan teman-temannya menatap adegan yaoi di depan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Terima, Terima." suara murid-murid menggema membuat Hongki benar-benar meratapi nasibnya kali ini, dia juga kasihan terhadap pemuda di depannya. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau tidak ada gadis yang mau dengannya karena kejadian ini, karena ulahnya?

"Seunghyun, aku tidak bisa," jawab Hongki.

Sunyi senyap.

Ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh suara murid-murid itu segera diliputi keheningan total. Para penghuninya sibuk menahan nafas dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, ada yang mengambil gambar mereka. Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Berdebar-debar menunggu lanjutan adegan itu, apalagi jawaban Hongki yang membuat mereka sedikit kecewa.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh" Murid-murid serempak ber yah-ria.

"Hongki-hyung, jangan menolak cintaku. Karena cintaku tidak akan padam walaupun kau menolaknya berkali-kali. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarmu." Seunghyun membuat seisi Aula tertawa.

"Seung-"

"Dengar Hongki-hyung." Seunghyun memotong ucapan Hongki, dia menarik Hongki agar lebih mendekat, Minhwan langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian, "Aku akan terus membuntutimu walaupun kau tidak suka."

"Minhwan tolong aku." Hongki berbisik ketika Minhwan sudah ada disampingnya. Hongki mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Seungyun, tetapi susah. Pemuda itu malah semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?"

"Cium dia."

"Apa?"

Minan menggelengkan kepala tidak mau, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh hyungnya itu, dalam keadaan seperti ini Minan disuruh mencium teman sekelasnya, tidak akan.

"Ayo lakukan Minan, kekuatan pheromone yang kukeluarkan tadi akan hilang apabila ada seseorang yang menciumnya, kau tidak menghormatiku lagi." desak Hongki.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku?" Minan mempertahankan kehormatannya.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang kupercaya, cepat lakukan sebelum dia menyerangku" Hongki semakin sesak ketika Seunghyun memeluk tubuhnya, anak-anak lain yang tidak mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan hanya memandang adegan itu. Ada yang berbisik-bisik dan ada pula yang mengambil foto mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi pipi ya."

"ya, cepatlah."

Hongki mendorong tubuh Seunghyun hingga dia mundur bebrapa langkah, secepat kilat Minan mencium pipi pemuda menyedihkan itu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, melewatkan kejadian yang tidak masuk akal. Seisi aula hanya ternganga melihat kejadian yang sangat membingungkan itu, seperti cerita sinetron tentang beberapa kisah cinta segitiga atau seperti opera sabun yang biasa ditonton oleh ibu-ibu. Lenyap sudah pheromone di dalam tubuh pemuda itu, hanya kebingungan yang melanda dan rasa malu yang menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya ketika mendapati seorang pemuda yang dia kenal mengecup lembut pipinya.

Dan di sudut lain pemuda berkekuatan api hanya memandang adegan itu sambil menikmati segelas teh hangat.

"Pengaturan kekuatan yang kita keluarkan tergantung seberapa besar kada konsentrasi kita."

Di salah satu kelas, seorang pembimbing mengajari beberapa tips mengenai peningkatan kekuatan. Seoang pemuda rupawan mencatat dengan baik apa yang dikatakan oleh pembimbingnya. Dia nampak biasa saja, seperti murid FNC Academy lainnya. Hanya saja dia adalah murid pertukaran dari SSC Academy, saingan utama dari FNC Academy. Dia cerdas, tampan, rupawan dan tidak heran baru beberapa bulan dia sudah terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Dan dikelasnya sekarang, dia adalah bintangnya.

Oh Wonbin namanya

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang memang merupakan salah satu siswa kebanggaan SSC Academy dan sekarang dia merupakan penghuni Green Rose Academy.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana cara mengatur kekuatan ketika kalian mengeluarkannya. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Wonbin tersenyum, dia sudah belajar semalam dan dia bertekad akan menjadi nomor satu dikelas ini. Dia mengacungkan tangannya, namun ketika itu dia juga melihat seorang pemuda mengacungkan tangannya. Diamatinya pemuda itu lekat-lekat, dia belum pernah melihatnya beberapa bulan ini dikelas ini.

Siapa dia?

Wonbin mendengus kesal ketika pembimbingnya menunujuk pemuda itu bukan dirinya.

"Cara mengatur kekuatan sesungguhnya kembali pada diri kita sendiri, kekuatan yang dimiliki perorang itu berbeda, ketika kita meningkatkan konsentrasi , mengukur kadar kekuatan, fokus, bahkan jangan sampai pikiran kita teralihkan oleh hal-hal yang tidak penting, maka pengeluaran kekuatan kita akan terkontrol dengan baik." Pemuda itu berbicara, dia menatap Wonbin dengan mengeluarkan sebuah seringai, seringai andalannya, meremehkan.

Wonbin mendengus

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan seringai yang memuakkan seperti itu kan! Apakah ini tanda persaingan diantara mereka atau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dan dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, sebenarnya siapa dia? Pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah dia lihat di kelas-kelas lainnya.

Wonbin meletakkan pensil mekaniknya, dia memandang Sang pembimbing tampak puas dengan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Betul sekali, dan bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai aturan tidak bolehnya menggunakan kelebihan kalian di luar sana. Oh Wonbin, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tuan Park nama pembimbing mereka tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu.

Bisik-bisik para murid terdengar ketika pembimbingnya itu menunjuk OH Wonbin, murid kesayangannya.

Wonbin mulai bicara, sejenak dia melirik ke arah pemuda tadi yang tampak asik dengan buku di depannya, seolah-olah dia tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Aturan itu dibuat agar membatasi penggunaan kekuatan dan eksploitasi itu sendiri, ini adalah aturan yang sangat bijak untuk mengurangi dampak negative dari penggunaan kekuatan itu sendiri," katanya. "Kekuatan setiap murid berbeda sehingga perlu sekali pembatasan kekuatan itu."

"Bagus, seperti biasa. Ada yang mau menyanggah pendapat Wonbin?"

Suara murid murid bergemuruh, bisik-bisik dari siswa lain menggema menimbulkan hawa yang sedikit panas, Wonbin tersenyum nampaknya kini dia sudah berada di atas angin.

"Saya mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda."

Wonbin tertohok, dia memandang asal suara itu, pemuda itu lagi.

"Ya, silakan Lee Jaejin."

Lee Jaejin nama pemuda itu nampak menyeringai untuk kedua kalinya, "Menurut saya aturan itu sangat tidak masuk akal, aturan itu hanya akan mengekang kami dan menghambat perkembangan kami. Ketika kami dilahirkan dengan kekuatan istimewa, itulah takdir kami untuk membuat suatu perubahan."

"Cukup Jaejin, pandangan yang sangat hebat namun perlu dikritisi lebih lanjut," Pembimbing kelas tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu, "Rekan-rekan semua, saya sampai lupa memperkenalkan pendatang baru kelas kita. Dia langsung masuk ke kelas kita karena rekomendasi khusus dari pihak Academy, dia lebih muda dari kalian tetapi belum tentu ilmu kalian lebih tinggi darinya, namanya Lee Jaejin. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Lee Jaejin," kata pemuda itu singkat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Arogan

Kesan itulah yang dilihat Wonbin dari pemuda itu, pemuda yang belum dia kenal tetapi sudah membuatnya kesal. Pemuda yang menurutnya imut tetapi terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Wonbin hampir saja mematahkan pensil mekaniknya ketika dia melihat pemuda itu, bukan karena terpesona oleh kecantikannya, bukan. Dia sangat menyebalkan dan Wonbin yakin pemuda itu akan membuat hari-harinya berbeda.

Jonghun menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi, bayangan hitam dan kantung mata nampak jelas tersaji dibawah matanya. Dia sudah membasuh wajahnya dengan air berharap agar kantung matanya dapat hilang, namun itu percuma saja.

"Ketampananku berkurang," desisnya pelan.

Akhirnya dia menyerah, dia membiarkan wajah putihnya dihiasi guratan hitam dibawah matanya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya di koridor, beberapa anak menunduk memberi hormat kepada ketua Asrama Black Rose.

Dia menyesal mengapa ia tidak tidur tadi malam

Setelah mampir ke kamar sepupu-nya, dia kembali ke kamar dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh ayah-nya, beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diselesaikan. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia memasuki pelajaran pertama, aritmatika. Sedikit membosankan atau pelajaran yang sangat membosankan, dia memasuki kelas memandang teman-temannya yang mengikuti pelajaran ini. Dia tidak tahu siapa saja yang ikut dalam kelas ini, yang dia tahu hanya beberapa anak Black Rose dan sisanya dari asrama lain.

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja menyenggolnya ketika dia hendak duduk, dia menatap pemuda itu. Melototinya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya, namun pemuda itu malah tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Mianhe, aku tidak sengaja."

Lelaki itu duduk dikursi sebelah tempat yang akan didudukinya, Jonghun mendengus kemudian ikut duduk.

Tunggu.., dia kenal pemuda bermata indah itu? Setidaknya dia pernah melihat pemuda itu. Ya, pemuda tadi, pemuda yang membuat kehebohan di aula tadi, yang dikejar-kejar oleh seorang pria yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, pemuda pemilik kekuatan Pheromone.

"Kau Chi Jonghun ketua Black Rose kan?" kata pemuda itu berbasa-basi, dia menaruh beberapa bukunya dimeja.

"Ya, betul." jawabnya singkat, dia membuka lembaran buku aritmatika yang tersaji di depannya, mencerna apa yang ada didalamnya hingga benar-benar masuk ke memori jangka panjang.

"Aku Lee Hongki, salam kenal." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Choi Jonghun."

"Ya, aku tahu kau. Sepertinya hari ini agak panas, apa kau merasa bahwa hari ini sangat panas dan menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar sial hari ini, kau tahu ternyata apa yang kita rencanakan terkadang tidak berjalan semulus yang kita bayangkan," Pemuda itu benar-benar cerewed membuat Jonghun hanya memandang takjub ke arahnya, takjub dan heran bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda berbicara secepat itu tanpa mengambil nafas sedikitpun, "Dan sepertinya hari ini memang hari sialku, hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku benar-benar harus menjernihkan pikiranku setelah pelajaran selesai. Bagaimana kalau berendam air hangat, Choi Jonghun apa pendapatmu tentang berendam dalam air hangat?"

"Kau bertanya padaku!" Jonghun mengerutkan dahi, jarang-jarang ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

"Iya, aku bertanya padamu. Memangnya Choi Jonghun ada berapa di Academy ini." gerutunya.

"Berendam air hangat ya." sepertinya Jonghun terpancing obrolan pemuda itu, entah kenapa dia merasa ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda itu, padahal biasanya dia paling malas berbicara dengan orang asing, "Berendam membuat pikiran kita tenang."

"Ya betul sekali, kau harus mencoba berendam air hangat dengan aroma terapi, dijamin kesterasanmu akan hilang dan lebih bagus lagi ditambah dengan susu. Susu membuat kulit kita semakin halus." Ujarnya.

"Kau seperti perempuan." cercanya.

"Hahaha, jangan berkata seperti itu. Lelaki juga perlu menjaga penampilankan!" Dia tertawa membuat seisi kelas memandangnya.

"Ya sangat perlu, penampilan sangat penting untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis, atau malah sesame jenis," katanya sarkastik.

"Jadi kau melihat kejadian tadi," Hongki mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan, "Aku benar-benar malu."

"Satu Academy melihatnya bahkan para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi sudah mengabadikan moment itu di hp mereka dan siap-siap saja berita itu akan tercetak di majalah FNC Plenet besok hari," ucapnya. Jonghun membuka lembar demi lembar buku aritmatika-nya tanpa memperhatikan wajah Hongki yang sangat kacau, "Ah, kau tahu pengurus majalah FNC Planet rata-rata seorang Fujoshi, berita itu pasti akan dikupas dalam beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Jadi siap-siap saja."

"Bagaimana ini?" Gerutu si pheromone itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Jonghun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Entah mengapa, mengerjai pemuda di depannya membuat dia senang. Senang melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan olehnya, dia dapat mengeluarkan beberapa macam ekspresi dalam waktu singkat.

Menggemaskan

Bukan tetapi lucu dan terkesan imut, oh..Jonghun bingung harus menyebut apa pemuda di depannya itu. Dia heran bagaimana dia bisa mengobrol sesantai ini dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Dia mengambil buku arimatika-nya, mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan dia baca dan membuang jauh-jauh ekspresi-ekspresi unik Hongki.

"Jonghun, aku harus bagaimana?" Dia menampar-nampar pipinya berharap bahwa semua ini tidak nyata.

"Hadapi saja maka semuanya akan selesai," ucapnya.

"Berarti aku harus menghadapinya, apa aku…"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika datang empat pemuda dari Asrama Blue Rose, seseorang yang membuat Hongki menahan naafas sejenak ketika melihatnya, Yonghwa didampingi ketiga temannya. Mereka duduk tepat di depan Hongki dan Jonghun, Lee Jungshin menyeret kursi untuk Kang Minhyuk sementara Lee Junghyun duduk disebelah Yonghwa.

"Jonghun."Yonghwa menoleh kebelakang, sejenak dia tersenyum ke arah Hongki.

Jonghun yang masih membaca buku aritmatikanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ada apa?" Dia menutup bukunya, meladeni seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ada sedikit nada tidak suka diantara keduanya, bukan tidak suka! Hanya persaingan diantara dua pemimpin asrama Black dan Blue.

Mereka menyeringai menampakkan aura hitam yang muncul disekitar mereka, pemilik kekuatan api dan es. Dua kubu yang sangat bertentangan namun saling menghormati.

"Kapan kita berlatih tanding lagi, kita belum tahu siapa yang menang diantara kita?" terang Yonghwa.

"Mungkin minggu depan."

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu." Yonghwa tersenyum ke arah rivalnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Mereka saling menatap seolah-olah ada percikan listrik di antara keduanya, hawa persaingan keduanya semakin jelas ketika mereka menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Hongki yang menyadari hal itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia seperti berada diantara predator yang sedang memperebutkan mangsanya, tidak peduli salah satu predator adalah orang yang disukainya. Dia tidak suka itu, tidak suka dengan hawa-hawa seperti ini, dia menggebrak meja membuat mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada apa Hongki?" Yonghwa mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, professor datang."

"Jonghun aku tunggu minggu depan dan…..Hongki apa kau sudah tidak takut dengan ular."

"HUH"

Hongki mendesah, tersenyum ke arah pria itu. Jonghun hanya melihat kedua orang itu dengan tatapan curiga. Entahlah dia merasa tatapan mata Hongki berbeda ketika menatap rivalnya itu, seolah-olah dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang lain.

Aktifitas mereka terhenti setelah professor datang membawa beberapa tumpuk buku tebal yang membuat mereka semua meneguk ludah. Hingga dua jam berikutnya, mereka harus dijejali dengan aritmatika yang membuat mereka muntah-muntah setelahnya.

**tbc***


	2. Chapter 2

Anyongaseyo

Akhirnya chapter 2 update juga.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 2

FNC Academy dibangun megah berdiri kokoh di tanah yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata biasa. Ada lebih dari lima puluh bangunan terpisah di area seluas beberapa hektar itu. bangunannya menjulang tinggi seolah-olah menantang langit. Ada aula yang dibangun ditengah-tengah FNC, lapangan berkuda, memanah dan olahraga. Empat asrama yang lebih mirip dengan hotel berbintang lima dibanding tempat untuk sekedar melepas lelah, menara, pemandian air panas, rumah arsip, perpustakaan dan bangunan-bangunan megah lainnya. Tidak ketinggalan pula taman luas mengitari semua bangunan, hutan kecil di bagian belakang kawasan sebagai pintu utama dengan dunia luar serta beberapa danau buatan.

Di taman FNC Academy

Kini mereka berada, dua anak manusia hanya terdiam, saling menundukkan kepala bingung. Tidak ingin mendengarkan gossip yang aneh-aneh, mereka tidak masuk ke kelas. Mereka tidak sadar, justru berita itu akan memanas dengan tidak masuk-nya mereka berdua.

Diam

Mereka berdua hanya memandang ke sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang, yang tertangkap oleh mata hitam kedua pemuda itu hanya hijau rerumputan yang dipadu dengan kumpulan mawar putih yang tertanam rapi. Indah dan menenangkan.

Pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur di taman itu menutupi kilauan cahaya matahari pagi menambah kesejukan di taman ini. Ini bukan tempat yang pantas dikunjungi oleh sepasang pemuda ketika membolos pelajaran, ini merupakan tempat yang paling pas dikunjungi oleh sepasang kekasih yang memadu cinta. Ok kita buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh, karena pada kenyataannya mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang menjalin kisah cinta.

Hey …ini bukan bahasa mereka, terlalu romantis suasana ini untuk mereka berdua. Ini terlalu ooc.

"Itu….anu, itu aku tidak." Minhwan, pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan. Dia terlalu gugup untuk memulai semuanya.

"Aku tahu, santai saja Minhwan." Seunghyun, manusia transparan korban pheromone Hongki tersenyum, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

Melihat senyum itu, kegelisahan Minhwan langsung menghilang.

"Aku minta maaf telah menciummu di depan umum," akhirnya Minhwan berhasil mengucapkannya, "Itu semua bukan keinginanku, aku hanya disuruh oleh Hongki-hyung."

"Hehehe…," Pemuda yang kecantikannya mengalahkan bintang Cruel Temptation itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Ini juga salahku andai saja aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku saat itu, pasti aku tidak akan terkena pheromonnya. Lagipula ini karma buatku."

"Karma?" Minan memandang lekat-lekat pemuda itu.

"Ya, tadinya aku berniat mengambil makanan orang lain dengan kekuatanku. Hehehe .."

Minan melongo, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, berarti aku tidak punya tanggungan lagi. Syukurlah." Minan mengelus dada sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk, tersenyum ke arah pemuda sebayanya itu. Dia mengamati wajah aeggyo yang tadi kebingungan itu, lucu dan terkesan sangat polos, persis seperti bayi yang terjebak di tubuh remaja.

"Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Seunghyun membenarkan posisi duduk-nya di hamparan rumput hijau, "Kau tahu, sebelum aku dipungut untuk masuk ke Academy ini, aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencuri makanan. Waktu itu kekuatanku belum sempurna, terkadang ketika aku mencuri tiba-tiba saja kekuatanku habis dan akhirnya aku dipukuli orang satu pasar."

"Dipukuli orang satu pasar."

"Ya, namun aku tetap bertahan. Mencuri lagi dan mencuri lagi."

"Kenapa kau mencuri?" Minan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tinggal di Panti Asuhan, ibu-ibu pemilik panti sangat galak, aku mencuri untuk memberi makan adik-adik." Seunghyun membayangkan masa lalunya.

Dia merupakan salah satu anak yang beruntung masuk ke Academy ini, dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan dan hidup tanpa mendapatkan pendidikan. Namun setelah bertemu dengan pemilik Academy ini, hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Ketika itu dia mencuri dompet seseorang dengan kekuatannya, namun dia merasa sangat aneh ketika korban dapat melihatnya, padahal dia sangat yakin kalau dia sudah menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik. Dia sudah sangat ketakutan, tetapi yang lebih mengherankan lagi bahwa korbannya tidak melaporkan ke kantor polisi, dia membawa Seunghyun ke Panti Asuhan-nya dan membeli anak itu untuk dididik.

Pemilik Academy inilah yang mengubah hidupnya, tuan Choi.

"Bagaimana kau masuk ke Academy ini?" tanya Minan.

"Aku dibawa oleh tuan Choi, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku disuruh ibuku masuk ke Academy ini dan ada hal yang tidak mungkin aku ceritakan kepada orang lain." Minhwan menerawang.

"ooh, Minhwan menurutmu siapa yang paling hebat di Academy ini?"

"Hongi-hyung, bagiku dia adalah kakak dan orang yang paling hebat di dunia, dia sangat mirip dengan ibuku."

"Kalau aku sangat mengagumi keluarga Choi, makanya aku juga mengagumi Choi Jonghun. Lee Jaejin juga hebat."

"Lee Jaejin?" Minhwan agak terkejut, awan perlahan menutupi matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang.

"Iya, dia sepupu Choi Jonghun dan sekarang bahkan dia mengikuti kelas satu tingkat diatasnya, padahal seharusnya dia sekelas dengan kita." jelasnya

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau sangat kagum dengan semua keluarga Choi ya!"

"Hn"

Mereka terdiam kembali, memandang aliran air yang mengalir di sungai kecil di depan mereka.

"Minhwan." seseorang memanggilnya

Minhwan menoleh ketika ada yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam, terlihat gagah dan elegan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya di rerumputan taman FNC, dia membersihan bagian belakang pakaian-nya dan kemeja seragam yang nampak kusut akibat bergesekan dengan rerumputan, apalagi rerumputan agak basah menimbulkan sisa-sisa air meresap membasahi celananya. Sementara Seunghyun memandang ke arah orang itu, Tuan Choi, dia yang memanggil Minhwan.

"Seunghyun, Tuan Choi memanggilku. Nanti kita mengobrol lagi."

Dengan langah yang terburu-buru Minhwan menemui pria yang telah menantinya di depan kantor direktur FNC. Seunghyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kemudian menjatuhan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput taman, menikmati suasana yang memang sangat pas untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Minhwan dan Tuan Choi berjalan melewati koridor-koridor yang berisi jajaran direksi dan pengajar FNC, mereka semua membungkuk memberi hormat ketika pria nomor satu di FNC itu melewati mereka. Minhwan yang berdiri dibelakang tuan Choi hanya mengikuti kemana langkah pria itu menuntunnya.

Ruang pribadi

Ya disinilah mereka berada, Tuan Choi langsung mengunci pintu. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan megah itu. Wangi mawar menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman Minhwan, menenangkan dan nampak tidak sesuai dengan pria berkekuatan api itu. Minhwan sudah hafal aroma ini dan dia sangat familier dengan ruangan ini, ruangan berkarpet merah hati, berdinding beton tebal dengan aksen beberapa jendela besar untuk mengawasi FNC.

Cantik.

Terlebih lagi ketika pagi dan sore hari, ketika matahari menyapa dengan sinar yang menembus kaca jendela memantulkan berbagai warna. Dinding-dinding terpajang beberapa foto keluarga dan lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis terkenal. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa merah yang nampak klasik namun terkesan elegan.

"Mawar adalah bunga kesukaan ibumu?" Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu mulai berbicara, dia menatap mata Minhwan, mata yang mengingatkan dia akan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

"Sekarangpun ibu masih menyukai mawar, ibu pernah berkata bahwa mawar mengingatkannya pada seseorang?"

"Indah namun berbahaya kan!" Tuan Choi tersenyum, gurat ketampanannya masih terlihat jelas pada pria itu.

"Ya."

"Itu adalah ucapan pertama ibumu padaku."

"Ibu sudah sering bercerita, kapan Jonghun-hyung mengetahui tentang semua kebenaran ini. Apakah dia akan menerima kenyataan ini?" Minhwan memandang foto keluarga yang terpampang di dinding, seorang pria berusia empat puluh tahun didampingi oleh pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun dan seorang wanita cantik yang memegang pundaknya, foto resmi keluarga Choi.

"Sebentar lagi Minhwan, aku sudah merencanakannya. Sabarlah anakku!"

"Ayah."

Wonbin menata buku-bukunya, suasana hatinya kala ini agaknya sedikit kurang baik. Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang membuat kepalanya agak berat. Dia memandang sejenak pada pemuda yang membuat rusuh. Ok , Jaejin sangat cerdas namun arogan dan terkesan menyepelekan orang lain.

Pemuda berkelahiran 26 maret itu keluar dari kelas, dia berjalan diantara orang-orang yang saling bercengkrama. Langkahnya menuntunnya ke restorant kecil yang dibangun ditengah-tengah FNC Academy. Sepertinya dengan meneguk segelas teh akan sedikit mengurangi ketegangan hari ini. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi Wonbin benar-benar lelah berurusan dengan pria yang belum tahu kekuatannya, mungkin saja Jaejin-pria yang lebih muda darinya itu lebih lemah darinya dan mungkin saja tidak. Seandainya Wonbin tahu kekuatan pemuda itu lebih lemah darinya, mungkin dia sudah meledakkan pemuda itu dengan kilatan petirnya.

Menakutkan

Sebenarnya Wonbin tidak semenakutkan itu, hanya saja kali ini dia benar-benar merasa kesal, kesal sekali! Padahal Wonbin dikenal sebagai pemuda yang selalu peduli dengan orang lain, Wonbin yang ramah dan selalu bertingkah layaknya seorang pangeran tampan.

Dia melangkah keluar gedung sekolah menuju tempat yang dituju, melewati hamparan rerumputan dan siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar taman. Tidak sengaja matanya menangap sesosok pemuda, teman kecilnya dan orang yang menempati hatinya.

Lee Hongki

Pemuda itu duduk diantara rerumputan bersama Minhwan dan pemuda yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya pagi tadi, ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang menyeruak masuk ketika melihat Hongki tertawa bersama pemuda itu, Song Seunghyun. Perasaan yang membuat control kekuatannya tidak teratur dan membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Cemburu

Ya, dia sangat cemburu. Tetapi dia senang melihat pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu tertawa dan bahagia. Itu sudah cukup baginya, memandang dari jauh wajah indah yang terkesan polos dari Lee Hongki.

"Melihatnya bahagia sudah cukup bagiku."

Wonbin tercekat, suara seseorang mengusik dirinya. Dia mengenal suara itu, suara Jaejin. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkan melainkan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu sama persis apa yang ada dihatinya.

"Tidak mungin" Batinnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin" Jaejin sudah berdiri disampingnya berdiri sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Wonbin yang mendengar ucapan Jaejin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda itu, ya….pemuda itu dapat membaca pikirannya, semua pikirannya.

"Kau dapat membaca pikiranku?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, kau mau mengibarkan bendera perang?"

"Kalau itu yang ada dipikiranmu, baiklah. Aku hanya mencari lawan yang sebanding dan lagipula diantara teman-teman sekelas hanya kau yang menginginkan predikat terbaikkan," Jaejin melangkah maju, dia berhenti ketika jarak diantara mereka sudah terpaut beberapa meter, "tapi tidak semudah itu, aku sangat suka persaingan dan aku akan menjadi yang terbaik"

Hembusan sang bayu menerbangan beberapa helai rambut mereka, tatapan mereka lurus hanya terpaku pada lawan bicara. Diam dan hanya saling melemparkan deathglare.

Jaejin membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan meninggalkan Wonbin yang masih terdiam, dia melangahkan kakinya diantara kerikil-kerikil kecil yang bertebaran di seisi jalan FNC.

Dan selanjutnya, sosok pangeran yang masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya menyunggingkan senyum, senyum persaingan yang muncul diantara keduanya. Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa jalan kedepan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakan.

Pemuda tinggi itu ahirnya merubah rencananya, dengan perlahan kakinya membimbingnya untuk menemui teman kecilnya. Dia melewati jembatan yang membelah sungai kecil dengan air yang memantulkan cahaya keemasan akibat cahaya matahari, airnya mengalir lembut membawa beberapa daun daun maple yang terjatuh akibat sentuhan angin ataupun faktor usia.

Setelah bebrapa menit, akhirnya pemuda itu sampai ke tempat sahabat kecil-nya sedang tertawa riang bersama kedua remaja itu, terdengar sayup-sayup ucapan mereka.

"Jadi kau tidak marah dengan kejadian tadi pagi?" suara Hongki terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Hehehe, itu juga salahku hyung." sesosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya menggaruk pelan rambutnya yang tidak gatal, Minhwan yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tertawa, memperlihatkan pose andalannya, Aegyo.

"Baiklah, jadi aku tidak perlu ganti rugi padamu."

"Tenang saja hyung. Dan aku juga sebenarnya mau minta maaf padamu?"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hongki.

"Dengan kekuatanku, aku pernah mengambil bajumu."

Hongki melotot, dia mengingat pakaian hitam kesayangannya yang tiba-tiba hilang tak terbekas di almari, tanpa aba-aba tangannya langsung maju menjitak kepala Seunghyun. Seunghyun merintih kesakitan sambil tersenyum, dia mengusap pelan kepalanya. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Wonbin memperhatikan mereka dari belakang sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ehm Ehm." Wonbin berdehem.

Mereka yang sedang saling memainkan tangan mereka menoleh ke belakang, mereka mendapati seorang pemuda berdasi hijau yang sangat mereka kenal, kecuali Seunghyun.

"Wonbin-ah" Hongki berdiri seraya menarik tangan Wonbin agar duduk bergabung bersama mereka. Wonbin terhuyung dan jatuh tepat di samping Hongki. Minhwan yang memang sudah mengenal Wonbin menepuk pundak hyungnya itu, sementara Seunghyun hanya tersenyum canggung pada pemuda yang belum dikenalnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Seunghyun." Pemuda itu meringis.

"Wonbin."

"Wonbin, dia itu pemuda yang menyatakan cintanya padaku tadi pagi." Hongki terkikik geli.

"Hyung, itu kan gara-gara pheromone mu. Aku tidak sudi menyatakan cinta padamu," Seunghyun memajukan bibirnya, tangannya mencabuti rumput-rumpt liar yang tertanam di sampingnya, "Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan mengungkit kejadian memalukan itu!"

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak usah semarah itu padaku."

"Minan, bantu aku." rengek Seunghyun.

"Hehe, aku tidak tahu apa-apa." seperti biasa bayi itu hanya tersenyum hingga matanya tidak terlihat.

"Ohhh, jadi itu semua tidak benar. Dia terkena kekuatan Pheromonmu." Wonbin angkat bicara, ada nada kelegaan yang tersirat dari suaranya.

Dengan wajah dilemanya, Seunghyun bersuara, "Iya, mana mungkin aku mengungkapkan cinta pada Hongki-hyung, apalagi di depan umum."

"Hey Seunghyun, bukankah aku cantik?" goda Hongki, dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seolah-olah perempuan penggoda. Minhan langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak tahan dengan kelakuan pria berkekuatan pheromone itu, sementara tangan kananya memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sangat cantik Hongki-hyung." kata Seunghyun sarkastik.

"Benarkah, terima kasih Seunghyun."

Minhwan lagi-lagi tertawa setelah melihat dua makhluk aneh yang ada di depannya, mereka berdua persis seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang sedang memperebutkan sebungkus permen, hey Minhwan bukankah kau yang jauh lebih mirip anak kecil dibanding mereka? Ya, Minhwan sangat mirip seperti anak kecil bahkan bayi yang baru lahir sekalipun.

"Kelihatannya Wonbin-hyung tidak bersemangat hari ini." Minhwan bersuara juga.

"Begitukah Wonbin-ah?" Hongki bertanya.

"Hari ini sangat menyebalkan, aku baru saja mendapatkan rival di kelasku. Kau tahu dia sangat arogan, tetap dia terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Rival baru?" Minhwan dan Hongki saling berpandangan.

"Iya, dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia juga bisa membaca pikiran orang." Wonbin termangu, matanya menyelusuri aliran air sungai yang jernih.

"Ada orang seperti itu di Academy ini?" Hongki bertanya lagi.

"Iya, namanya Lee Jaejin."

"Lee Jaejin." Mereka bertiga serempak.

"Kalian mengenal anak itu?" Pemuda dari Green Rose Academy itu tampak antusias.

Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Minhwan dan Seunghyun menganggukkan kepala. Seunghyun menepuk pundak Wonbin, menatap wajahnya hingga pemuda yang dirangkulnya itu bingung dengan tindakan yang dilakukan, sok dekat.

"Lee Jaejin merupakan anak yang terpandai di angkatan kami, dan dia masih satu keluarga dengan keluarga Choi." Seunghyun menjelaskan.

"Terus apa yang paling dia takuti dan apa kelemahannya mungkin dengan mengetahui kelemahannya aku bisa mengalahkannya dan menunjukkan siapa Wonbin sebenarnya," Pemuda itu tersenyum setan, " Dan aku ingin sekali melihat wajah ketakutannya, pasti sangat lucu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu Wonbin-hyung."

Wonbin mendengus, ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. Dan dia sudah bertekad, akan mencari tahu semua tentang rivalnya itu.

Minhyuk, pemuda bertampang imut milik Blue Academy menaruh buku-bukunya di meja belajar, dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak ia mamandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan, dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya, dia menghembuskan napas lelah. Matanya menyelusuri ruangan yang menjadi tempat istirahatnya ini, tanpa sengaja dia memandang pada teman sekamarnya, ketua Blue Rose Academy, Yonghwa.

"Sepertinya kau banyak fikiran akhir-akhir ini?"

Suara Yonghwa-hyung membuat wajah Minhyu semakin masam. Menyebut-nyebut soal masalah membuat kepalanya semakin berat saja, dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Junghyun pagi tadi, pembicaraan yang menjadikan masalahnya semakin rumit. Jungshin dan Junghyun sama-sama mengungkapkan perasaan mereka padanya, ok…Jungshin sangat sering melakukannya bahkan dia sering sekali melakukan hal-hal untuk Minhyuk tetapi yang sangat tidak dibayangkan sebelumnya adalah pengakuan Junghyun padanya.

Minhyuk sangat dekat dengan keduannya dan tidak ingin melukai keduanya, dia tidak ingin membuat salah satu diantara mereka terluka dan dia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka harus kandas akibat permasalahan ini, dia tidak peduli terhadap perasaannya yang sebenarnya menyukai salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kenapa?" suara Yonghwa kembali menyadarkannya.

Minhyuk menggelengkan kepala, memandang Yonghwa yang sedang mengawasi tingkahnya. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku. Bukankah kau sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya urusan kecil," elak Minhyuk sambil mengambil beberapa bantal kemudian menaruhnya sebagai sandaran, Yonghwa yang tengah duduk di meja belajarnya menatap tidak percaya terhadap dongsaengnya. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu, tapi kau harus ingat Kang Minhyuk kau masih punya hyung-mu, jika kau memang sudah tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu, datanglah padaku!"

"Iya iya."

Minhyuk tersenyum, sejenak dia merasa beban yang dipikulnya hilang setelah mendengar ucapan teman sekamar dan juga Hyung kesayangannya itu.

Disisi lain, sebuah bangunan yang menjulang penuh kemegahan, pintu gerbangnya terdapat ukiran bunga sakura yang melilit. Suasananya lenggang, hampir tidak ada tanda kehidupan, didepan mansion tersebut berdiri patung serigala yang dinaungi pohon bunga sakura. Nampak indah, namun apabila diperhatikan lebih lanjut lagi jelas sekali kesuraman yang ada.

Di ruang rahasia,sebelas orang mengenakan jubah hitam hampir tidak terlihat wajahnya duduk melingkar. Hanya ada lilin sebagai penerangan, gelap.

"Bagaimana rencana penyerangan."Seseorang dengan suara berat memulai. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan, namun nampak tegas, diperkirakan dia adalah ketua perkumpulan itu, "FNC juga berencana menyerang kita, jadi siapkan baik-baik apa yang dibutuhkan untuk perang, mereka sama seperti kita dan aku sangat yakin FNC akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat, jadi sebelum itu terjadi kita serang mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Betul sekali, tetapi aku sudah mempunyai rencana lain, rencana yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh para petinggi FNC sebelumnya." seseorang yang lainnya berbicara.

"Kita tunggu waktu yang pas untuk melakukan pertempuran."

"Kita jalanan rencana kita, keberhasilan rencana ini akan menentukan kemenangan kita." Pria itu menyeringai.

"FNC, kita akan mulai peperangan."

Sore itu di lapangan bertanding, seluruh anak-anak berkumpul menyaksikan duel yang ditunggu-tunggu, ini bukanlah duel sesungguhnya hanya latih tanding yang biasa dilakukan oleh kedua ketua Asrama Black dan Blue. Sudah tidak menjadi rahasia umum lagi jika kedua pemuda itu menjadi rival dan sangat dinantikan duel pemuda menawan itu. jam empat tepat, semua orang sudah berdesak-desakan melihat pemandangan indah yang sebentar lagi akan tersaji.

Semua murid datang bahkan beberapa guru ikut meramaikan acara itu

Seluruh tempat sudah terisi penuh, tribun kanan diisi oleh anak-anak Black Academy termasuk Jaejin, Tribun kiri diisi oleh anak-anak Blue Rose Academy termasuk Minhyuk dan kedua pangerannya. Sementara anak-anak dari asrama lain menepati sisi yang lainnya. Hongki, Minhwan, Seunghyun dan Wonbin duduk berjejer rapi di antara kerumunan para gadis. Memang kebanyakan yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini adalah gadis-gadis.

Gadis mana yang tahan ketika disuguhi dua pemuda rupawan yang saling beradu kekuatan, berkeringat, rambutnya dibiarkan berantakan, dan nafas yang tidak teratur. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah Choi Jonghun dan Yonghwa. Seandainya pertandingan ini terdapat tiket masuk, dipastikan tiket masuk itu akan laris bak kacang goreng.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang akan menang kali ini?" tanya Hongki.

"Mungkin Jonghun," jawab Seunghyun. "Kekuatan api dari keluarga Choi sangat melegenda, dan Jonghun-hyung merupakan salah satu murid teladan di Academy ini."

"Tidak, tapi Yonghwa-hyung. Dia memiliki tekhnik yang hebat dan serangannya selalu akurat." Minhwan mengemukakan pendapatnya

Hongki mengangguk setuju.

Tentu saja dia ke tempat itu untuk mendukung pangeran pujaannya.

"Tetapi jam terbang Jonghun-hyung sangat tinggi, dia memiliki angka tertinggi dalam mengalahkan lawan-lawannya" Seunghyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kenapa kau selalu membela Jonghun-hyung," Suasana menjadi suram ketika tiba-tiba saja matahari tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

"Minan, kau seperti orang yang sedang cem -"

Namun kata-kata Seunghyun terpotong, begitu mendengar suara sorak sorai dan cekikikan para gadis. Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah lapangan, nampak dua pemuda yang bertelanjang dada berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan. Teriakan para gadis langsung terdengar bergemuruh bagaikan ombak yang menerjang FNC.

"Mereka berdua sangat populer di kalangan para gadis dan pria" Seunghun mengeraskan suaranya karena teredam oleh cekikikan para Bad Woman dan beberapa pria. "Aku ingin seperti mereka berdua."

"Jangan bermimpi." Hongki menjitak kepala dongsaengnya itu.

"Sakit hyung, aku sudah bodoh kau jangan seenaknya menjitak kepalaku." Seunghyun langsung protes.

"Sudah, kita lihat saja, kau tidak usah banyak omong."

"Baiklah baiklah!"

Latih tanding dimulai

Yonghwa dan Jonghun berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan gayanya masing-masing, dan mereka sadar banyak sekali tatapan mata liar yang siap untuk memangsa mereka hidup-hidup. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang menganga tanpa sadar menyasikan pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

Tapi untuk kali ini keduanya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya memenangkan latih tanding. Menang dan menang, duel antara Choi Jonghu vs Jong Yonghwa, duel antara leader asrama.

Jonghun dan Yonghwa menghadap satu sama lain, dan membungkuk.

Lalu, mereka berdua berbalik badan dan melangkah saling menjauhi. Begitu jarak mereka sudah terpaut beberapa meter, mereka berhenti dan saling berhadapan kembali.

Mereka mempersiapan kekuatan mereka, Api di tangan Jonghun mulai berkobar sementara Yonghwa mengumpulkan kekuatan es nya.

Apakah itu kekuatan masing-masing? Ya, mereka mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat yang sanggup menghancurkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Setelah hitungan ketiga, Jonghun mengeluarkan apinya, "_fire!"_

Ada api besar yang berkobar mengepung Yonghwa dari segala arah, api yang dilihat sekilas berbentuk seperti naga, Yonghwa berlari menghindar ketika api itu hampir saja menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Frozzen Ice."

Yonghwa membekukan api yang menjalar, Jonghun mundur beberapa meter kemudian berkonsentrasi mengatur kadar api yang terkurung dalam bekukan sang es.

Es lama-lama mencair dan hancur seiring api yang mulai membesar

Yonghwa langsung terlempar menubruk dinding. Tangannya sedikit terluka akibat api yang menghancurkan esnya. Dia segera bangkit kemudian menyerang Jonghun dengan es nya, Jonghun melompat ketika es runcing yang tajam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tanah sehingga menggores sedikit bahunya.

Anak-anak Black Academy dan anak-anak perempuan lainnya menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir terhadap kedua sosok rupawan itu.

Jonghun terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Yonghwa, tubuh putih mereka sudah penuh dengan kucuran keringat.

"Api yang kau ciptakan sudah lumayan." Yonghwa tersenyum.

"Kau juga sudah melukaiku ." Jonghun mengusap pelan darah yang mengucur akibat goresan dari serangan pangeran Blue Academy itu.

"Kita mulai pertempuran ini lagi."

Keduanya berlari maju, Jonghun membentuk apinya menjadi sebuah pedang dengan ukiran naga sedangkan Yonghwa membentuk es nya menjadi pedang runcing berukiran ular.

Mereka maju hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter, mereka berdua sudah siap menghujamkan pedang mereka ke arah rivalnya, ketika pedang mereka terangkat tinggi-tinggi tiba-tiba saja

Wush…..Sebuah angin yang sangat besar menghempaskan tubuh mereka berdua.

Muncul sesososk pria yang sudah mereka kenal. Pria yang merupakan ayah dari Junghyun berdiri memisahkan dua anak manusia yang hampir tidak terkontrol lagi, kemunculannya diiringi dengan tiupan angin yang membuat seisi tempat latihan itu menutup mata mereka,

"Cukup latihan kali ini, kalian istiahatlah!"

Pria berumur empat puluhan tahun itu berdiri secara angkuh diantara keduanya, dia merupakan salah satu pengajar FnC Academy.

"Sen saeng nim, tapi kami baru saja memulai!." prrotes Jonghun.

"Ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan besok, jadi simpan tenaga kalian."

"Baiklah." Mereka berdua menghembuskan nafas mereka, kecewa. Kecewa karena tidak ada hasil yang tercipta, yang ada hanya seri. Seri saja tidak cukup bagi keduanya, mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa salah satu dari mereka lebih unggul, lebih hebat dan patut sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Penonton yang menyasikan kejadian itu hanya menghempaskan nafas, mereka sama-sama kecewa karena tidak mengetahui hasil akhirnya, tapi tidak untuk para gadis, mereka sudah cukup puas menyaksikan kedua cassanova itu.

Lee Hongki dan kawan-kawan tertegun melihat pertandingan yang tiba-tiba dihentikan.

"Jadi tidak ada yang menang?" Seunghyun memulai pembicaraan, matanya masih terpaku di tengah arena yang berdiri ketiga pemilik kekuatan yang berbeda itu.

"Ya, dan sepertinya pertandingan ini tidak dilanjutkan." Wonbin menjawab.

"Yah…padahal aku ingin tahu siapa yang terbaik diantara keduanya," Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Sudah jelas Yonghwa-hyung yang terbaik." Hongki bergumam.

"Bukan, jelas-jelas tadi Jonghun-hyung berhasil mendorongnya."

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu berisik sebaiknya aku pergi." Wonbin berdiri melangkahan kakinya menjauhi ketiga temannya, para gadis yang dilewatinya berdecak kagum menyaksikan salah satu makhluk rupawan yang diciptakan Tuhan

Mereka hanya terdiam

Mereka sadar mereka terlalu berisik, kecuali Minhwan tentunya. Setelah ditinggal pergi Wonbin, ketiganya terpaku pada sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Kedua Leader berjalan keluar dari lapangan pertandingan bersama pria tadi.

Dan akhirnya sudah tidak ada apapun yang pantas untuk dilihat

Penonton kecewa dan setelah itu yang terdengar adalah derap langkah siswa-siswi yang membubarkan diri untuk keluar dari arena. Beberapa gadis masih merona bahkan ada yang saling injak gara-gara berebut untuk menemui kedua Leader yang baru saja meninggalkan pertandingan.

"Minhwan setelah bertanding aku sering membuntuti mereka, mereka selalu pergi ke tempat ganti." Seunghyun bercerita.

"Tempat ganti yang mana?"

"Mereka selalu menggunakan tempat ganti yang jarang dipakai orang-orang, tempat ganti khusus yang dibuat untuk para pemain Anggar."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Hongki mengerutkan dahi.

"Kekuatanku kan hebat, aku mengetahui banyak sekali rahasia yang orang lain tidak tahu." Dia menyombongkan dirinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus bertindak lagi dan jangan sampai salah sasaran lagi." Hongki tersenyum setan.

"Jangan –jangan.." Minhwan menelan ludah.

"Hahaha, betul sekali Minhwan." Hongki tertawa, kemudian dia merangkul pundak kedua dongsaengnya, "Song seunghyun sebagai dongsaeng yang baik kau harus membantu hyung mu ini menjalankan rencananya."

"Beres hyung!"

''Berarti tugasku mendorong Hongki-hyung ketika pintu kamar ganti terbuka,'' kata Seunghyun sambil menempelkan tangannya pada dagu, dia berjalan mempercepat langkah menyusul Hongi yang sudah berada di depan.

"Ingat, sebelum itu kau harus memastikan kalau yang ada di dalam kamar ganti adalah Yonghwa. Jangan sampai kali ini salah sasaran lagi."

"Iya, aku akan menyusup dengan kekuatanku, santai saja hyung dan serahkan semua pada Song Seunghyun."

Hongki tersenyum kemudian kembali mempercepat langkahnya di antara koridor-koridor yang di hiasi tembok bercat putih dengan bendera FNC di mana-mana, jendela dari bingkai kayu jati berukiran bunga-bunga kecil dan keramik berwarna putih bersih.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan ruang ganti. Mereka berhenti mengamati sekeliling koridor memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengetahui rencana ini. Song seunghyun sudah menggunakan kekuatannya, dia tidak terlihat lagi.

''Seunghyun dimana kau?''

"Aku mau masuk hyung, jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Suara seunghyun menggema di sampingnya, hanya suara tanpa raga. Pintu berwarna biru dengan gagang dari besi itu terbuka pelan-pelan menandakan bahwa Seunghyun mulai masuk ke dalam, kemudian pintu tertutup kembali

Hongki berdiri seraya mengumpulkan kembali Pheromone yang dimilikinya.

Selang satu menit kemudian, pintu terbuka kembali kemudian menutup. Seunghyun mulai menampakkan wujudnya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, Hongki yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyenggol pemuda itu dengan sikutnya.

"Bagaimana, apa dia ada di dalam?"

"hehe, iya. Sebentar lagi pasti dia keluar." jawabnya sambil menggaruk garu kepalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang, aku akan mengeluarkan pheromone dengan kadar yang besar. Pheromone ini tidak akan hilang dalam jangka waktu dua minggu dan dalam jangka waktu itu aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, dan pheromone ini akan bereaksi 24 jam setelah dia terkontaminasi, jadi aku akan mimpi indah malam ini, hahaha." Hongki berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan pheromonnya.

"Aku tidak boleh menyentuh telapak tanganmu hyung?"

"Kau mau terkena pheromone lagi, kau hanya mendorong punggungku dari belakang." Hongki menjelaskan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang aku di belakangku hyung!" Seunghyun memposisikan dirinya di belakang Hongki.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam

Detak jantung Hongki mulai tidak menentu, dia sangat gugup dan hal itu membuat pheromonnya sedikit tidak bisa dikendalikan. Gagang pintu mulai bergerak pertanda ada seseorang yang akan keluar dari ruangan.

Hongki menghela nafas dan Seunghyun sudah mempersiapkan tenaganya.

Pintu terbuka pelan

Hongki menunduk

Seunghyun mendorong punggung Hongki sehingga maju ke depan dan…

Bukk!

Hongki sukses menabrak seseorang yang telah keluar dari ruang ganti, orang itu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang, sementara tangan Hongki tepat menyentuh dadanya.

Hening

Waktu seolah berhenti dan detak Jantung Hongki berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini merupakan posisi yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, tangan kekar milik pemuda itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan Hongki bersumpah bahwa wajahnya kini benar-benar merona akibat posisi ini.

Tangan Hongki meraba pelan dada pemuda itu, dia merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu tidak beraturan, membuat syaraf-syaraf nya seolah berhenti bekerja untuk detik ini pula. Dan dia sangat sadar kalau pheromonnya kini sudah menginveksi pemuda itu, menjalar hingga aliran darahnya dan menyatu di setiap nafanya.

Hongki tidak peduli dengan sekitar, dia seakan-akan hanyut dalam suasana ini. Tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang tercekat dan keadaan dongsaengnya yang hampir pingsan. Dia hanya menikmati sentuhan dan keadaan ini.

''Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Suara baritone pemuda itu membuat Hongki kembali terhanyut dalam gelombang kedamaian. Suara itu sungguh indah dan berbeda.

Tunggu

Berbeda

Hongki mencerna kembali otaknya dan refleks dia mendorong pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

Dia memandang dongsaengnya yang seolah-olah sudah mati berdiri

Kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda tadi

Dia …..!

Dunia seakan runtuh dan Hongki hampir saja pingsan dengan mulut menganga lebar,

Lagi-lagi

Takdir mempermainkannya

Mengikat benang merah antara dirinya dengan pemuda lain

Kini sesosok pemuda yang dikenalnya berdiri di depannya dan terjebak oleh pheromonnya

Tidak pernah disangka sebelumnya,dan mungkin Hongki terjebak dalam keadaan yang sangat rumit yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu ….

Merupakan ketua Black Rose Academy,

Choi Jonghun


	3. Chapter 3

Anyonghaseyo

Akhirnya chapter 3 udate juga.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 3

"Seunghyun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang!"

Hongki mencekik leher Seunghyun dengan kedua tangannya, kini kemarahannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dia kesal kenapa harus mengalami kejadian ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Minhwan hanya menggelengkan kepala prihatin terhadap kejadian yang menyebabkan hyungnya semarah ini.

Seunghyun menghirup oksigen yang dibutuhkan akibat cekikan pemuda berpheromone yang semakin kuat menyiksanya. Dia memohon dengan tatapan memelas dan hampir menangis, tetapi Hongki tidak melepaskan cekikannya kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung, tapi aku benar-benar melihat Yonghwa-hyung di kamar ganti itu dan aku tidak tahu kalau Jonghun-hyung yang akan keluar duluan." Seunghyun berbicara di sela-sela nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Tangannya melambai-lambai meminta pertolongan kepada Minan, namun yang diharapkan malah sepertinya tidak mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau mendorongku ketika jelas siapa yang keluar."

"Tapi Hongki-hyung bilang aku harus mendorong ketika pintu terbuka," belanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, nampaknya Seunghyun sudah kesakitan."

Minhwan akhirnya turun tangan, dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian duduk di sofa merah tempat dimana kedua pemuda itu sedang berduel. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Hongki yang bersandar nyaman di leher pemuda transparan itu.

"Aku bisa mati hyung." Seunghyun mendramatisir, dia menjulurkan lidahnya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah."

Hongki melepas kedua tangannya, dia membetulkan posisi duduknya yang sangat tidak elit untuk seorang pria secantik dia. Seunghyun yang sudah lolos dari bahaya menghirup nafas berkali-kali memastikan bahwa dia masih di alam yang sama. Mereka diam, memandang sekitar kamar yang berwarna kuning cerah milik Minhwan dan Hongki.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Seunghyun merangkul pundak Hongki.

"Iya, ini juga salahku dan ini merupakan teguran untukku supaya aku tidak melakukan cara kotor itu." Dia mendengus pasrah.

"Bagaimana dengan besok hyung, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, padahal besok aku sekelas dengannya."

"Berarti selama dua minggu Jonghun-hyung akan terkena pheromone milik Hongki-hyung, aku tidak bisa membayangkan." Seunghyun mencoba menebak apa yang akan terjadi, namun sepertinya otaknya tidak berjalan kali ini. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya yang agak besar itu.

"Dua minggu terburuk dalam hidupku akan segera datang."

"Jonghun-hyung tidak terlalu buruk." Ucapan Minan membuat Hongki melotot ke arahnya tidak percaya, sementara Seunghyun menganga lebar, bagaimana mungkin seorang Minhwan mengatakan hal semacam itu!

"Kau sudah gila Minan!"

"Tidak hyung, seandainya kalian bersama aku seperti mempunyai ayah dan ibu di Academy ini, kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku sementara Jonghun-hyung sangat mirip dengan ayah," Minhwan tersenyum, menampakkan giginya yang putih, Seunghyun hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"….."

Hongki terdiam, dia menundukkan kepala. Tangannya terangkat ke atas kemudian langsung memukul kepala Minhwan.

" Jangan dianggap serius ucapanku hyung, aku hanya bercanda!" Minan memegangi kepalanya.

"Bercanda katamu, itu sangat tidak lucu." Pemuda itu nampak frustasi, rambutnya yang panjang tampak awut-awutan dan matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Eh, ini sudah jam berapa Hyung, aku harus kembali ke asrama sebelum jam sembilan malam," Seunghyun berdiri mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa, dia memakai jaket hingga hawa hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya

"Jam 10 malam." Jawab Hongki

"Apa!"

Seunghyun membeku, dia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding. Matanya mengerjab berkali-kali berharap bahwa jarum jam akan bergerak mundur, namun itu percuma. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh akhirnya dia merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa.

"Sudahlah, tidurlah bersama kami, tapi jangan dekat-dekat denganku?" Hongki menepuk pundak donsaengnya.

"Benarkah hyung!"

"Iya, tidur di sebelah Minan jangan di sebelahku, aku tidak mau saat bangun ada yang memeluk pinggangku," ucap Hongki.

"Di sebelahku Hyung." Minhwan menunjuk dirinya, sejenak dia menatap Seunghyun yang tersenyum penuh harap, bisa kalian bayangkankan bagaimana senyuman maut seorang Song Seunghyun, dengan giginya yang terlihat, lesung pipit yang melengkung indah serta pipi agak cabi yang berkumpul di wajahnya, sangat menggemaskan. Minhwan menampar-nampar pipinya pelan, sangat pelan ketika melihat wajah Seunghyun. Pipinya terasa panas dan seperti ada sesuatu yang meggeliat di perutnya.

Hongki yang menyadari perubahan wajah Minhwan menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku tahu anak ini sangat merepotkan, bersabarlah Minhwan, ini adalah perintah hyungmu?"

"Minan, aku tidak akan menendangmu atau memelukmu ketika tidur. Tolong aku, apakah kau tega menelantarkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini, kedinginan tanpa selimut yang menghangatkan." Seunghyun menyambar tangan Minan, memohon seperti menyatakan cintanya.

"Baiklah."

Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi seorang Choi Minhwan.

Seorang pemuda mengangkat buku-buku tebal yang menumpuk hingga menutupi arah pandangnya, tergopoh-gopoh dia berjalan agar tidak terkena kaki kursi yang berjejer. Sudah dua jam dia berkutat di perpustakaan umum milik FNC, mencari sumber-sumber untuk referensi.

Dia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja

Menggeliat pelan kemudian duduk pada salah satu kursi, Pemuda itu membuka satu persatu buku yang ia dapatkan, menyelusuri kata demi kata hingga matanya nampak lelah. Buku-buku yang didapatkan satu tipe, yaitu buku tentang bagaimana cara menghindari para pembaca pikiran.

Ya itu yang dicari Wonbin, dia tidak mau Lee Jaejin membaca semua pikirannya dan rahasia-rahasianya. Cukup rahasia itu yang dia tahu, rahasia memalukan yang terbaca oleh seorang Lee Jaejin.

Wonbin mengucek-ngucek matanya, menggerakkan sedikit badannya ketika rasa pegal menyerangnya. Dia kembali menekuni bacaannya, berkonsentrasi pada setiap kata yang tertera.

Setengah jam berlalu, dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sudah beberapa buku yang didapat namun sepertinya belum ada yang bisa dicerna oleh otaknya, ini terlalu rumit dan tidak bisa dipelajari dalam waktu yang singkat.

Wonbin berkonsentrasi dan dia tidak menyadari ketika sebuah tangan menutup buku di depannya, dia mengerutkan dahi, siapa yang berani menutup bukunya ketika dia sedang membaca.

"Jangan dipaksakan."

Pemuda itu duduk disampingnya, perlahan Wonbin menengok, mengamati pemuda yang menutup bukunya, dia sangat mengenalnya, Jung Yonghwa ketua asrama Blue Academy.

"Aku tidak memaksakan, ini hanya tuntutan untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan." Wonbin membuka kembali buku yang sempat tertutup.

"Hal yang tidak diinginkan, apa maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Biasa persaingan dua pemuda." jawabnya datar.

"Dengan Lee jaejin kah!" tebaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu." Wonbin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada di sekolah ini yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain selain Lee Jaejin, dan sepertinya aku bisa mengajarimu agar Jaejin tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Benarkah!" dengan antusias Wonbin menutup bukunya, dia langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya. Akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang sanggup mengajarinya untuk mengalahkan anak kecil itu.

Wonbin merasa keberuntungan berpihak padanya, membantunya melewati serangkaian kejadian menyebalkan yang harus diterimanya dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menghadapinya, tidak peduli betapa sulit harus menghadapi sosok kecil yang telah mengusik ketenangan proses belajarnya.

Wonbin menyeret kursinya, mendekati Yonghwa. Namun dia kembali menjauh ketika melihat para siswa dan siswi memandang aneh terhadap mereka, "Bagaiman cara untuk menghindarinya, tolong ajari aku."

"Dengar ya, sebenarnya sangat simpel untuk menghindari kekuatan jaejin. Kau tinggal mengalirkan cakramu ke otakmu dan buatlah kekai untuk menghindari gelombang kekuatan Jaejin, tapi kau harus mempunyai banyak tenaga untuk melakukannya." Yonghwa menjelaskan.

"Jadi seperti itu, baiklah dan terimakasih atas sarannya, hahaha akhirnya aku akan mengalahkan anak kecil itu dan aku akan memaksanya agar dia memanggilku Hyung." Wonbin tersenyum setan.

"Tapi hati-hati Wonbin, Jaejin memiliki kekuatan lain yang tidak diketahui dan kupikir Jaejin sedang belajar untuk mencari kekuatannya itu."

"Ehhhh." Wonbin nyaris tidak mampu merespon, dia sudah lelah menghadapi seorang Lee Jaejin, tapi setidaknya dia mempunyai sedikit harapan untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan pelan ke kursi.

"Ya sudah, aku harus mengikuti rapat, semoga berhasil mengalahan seorang Lee Jaejin." Yonghwa menepuk pundak Wonbin, matanya menyelusuri seisi perpustakaan , kemudian memusatkan pandangannya pada dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"Junghyun, kita sudah ditunggu." Yonghwa menarik tangan Junghyun.

"Baiklah, Minhyuk kami pergi dulu" Junghyun melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda polos itu, sementara Minhyuk hanya tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa."

Mentari pagi muncul membawa sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di benak seorang pemuda rupawan yang baru saja mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Dia sudah telat satu jam dari jadwal biasanya, tapi itu tidak masalah karena dia tidak mengikuti jadwal kelas.

Coba perhatikan lebih teliti lagi keadaan tokoh utama kita ini, ada garis hitam dibawah kedua matanya, dia sudah biasa mengalami insomnia, terkadang malah dia tidak tidur selama 2 hari.

Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda

Ada alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal kenapa dia mengalami insomnia, alasan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

Lee Hongki

Ya, nama itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya, menginfeksi otaknya agar terus mengingat nama, wajah, senyuman bahkan tingkah lakunya. Padahal dia tidak pernah memikirkan sosok itu, namun seiring waktu berjalan, pandangannya berubah.

Waktu seperti aliran sungai yang tidak dapat ditebak, terkadang waktu akan membuatmu menemui hal-hal yang berliku, terjatuh pada tebing yang curam dan juga waktu akan membimbingmu menuju sebuah ketenangan, sebuah perasaan yang membuat hatimu tidak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika engkau merasakan cinta.

Jonghun mungkin sedang mengalami hal ini, entahlah !

Dia menggelengkan kepala membuang jauh-jauh wajah Hongki yang seolah-olah berputar bagai slide di kepalanya. Mencoba dan mencoba walaupun kenyataannya sangat sulit

Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ruangan rapat, dia sudah melihat Jaejin sedang asyik membaca buku mengenai kekuatan-kekuatan terpendam, kakinya diangkat ke atas meja rapat tidak peduli terhadap para petinggi FNC yang menatap horror ke arahnya. Junghyun dan Yonghwa duduk bersebelahan. Jonghun memilih duduk disebelah Jaejin kemudian memukul kaki Jaejin.

"Oh, Hyung, kau sudah datang!." Jaejin menurunkan kakinya, dia menutup buku kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok di depannya, memperhatikan perbedaan yang nampak pada hyung nya itu, "Kau kenapa hyung, wajahmu sangat hancur dan lihatlah ada garis hitam dikedua matamu."

"Lee Hongki." ucapnya lirih tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Hyung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Jonghun tersadar, dia tersenyum menutupi kegalauan yang dia rasakan.

Jaejin menatapnya curiga, Jonghun salah kalau bisa lepas begitu saja dari pengamatannya.

Jaejin mulai berkonsentrasi membaca pikiran Hyung di depannya,

"Kenapa di otakmu hanya ada Lee Hongki hyung!" Jaejin berbisik, dia mencengkram tangan hyungnya agar pemuda itu jujur.

"Kau membaca pikiranku lagi, tidak sopan." Jonghun menepis tangan Jaejin.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jaejin."

Suara Jonghun meninggi, dia menutup mulutnya setelah sadar kalau sekarang dia berada di ruangan rapat. Dia mendelik pada Jaejin, menyalahkan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan nanti masalah ini. Sepertinya rapat akan dimulai dan berkonsentrasilah hyung!"

"Iya, dasar cerewet." Jawab Jonghun.

Semuanya telah berkumpul, para petinggi FNC, ketua asrama dan murid-murid yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Ayah Jonghun membuka rapat dadakan ini, kemeja putih dipadu dengan jas hitam casual menambah ketampanan yang tidak termakan oleh waktu itu. Jonghun mencoba berkonsentrasi menghilangkan wajah seorang Lee Hongki dari otaknya sementara Jaejin hanya menatap datar para petinggi FNC.

"Baiklah, kalian dikumpulkan di ruangan ini karena ada 2 alasan, yang pertama mengenai asrama yang perlu kita benahi lagi dan yang kedua mengenai kelangsungan FNC itu sendiri." Tuan Choi menjelaskan.

"Apa maksud dari pembenahan asrama." Jaejin bersuara, dia memang sangat kritis ketika ada sesuatu yang belum dia pahami.

"Jadi, kita para jajaran direksi akan mengacak ulang di asrama mana kalian akan tinggal, hal ini dilakukan agar tidak terjadi ketegangan antar asrama dan hal ini berlangsung selama 2 bulan, setelah itu kalian akan kembali ke asrama sebelumnya."

"Tetapi, kenapa harus seperti itu, sangat merepotkan!" ujar jaejin.

"Ini dilakuan agar tidak terjadi persaingan intern antar asrama dan juga meningkatkan hubungan baik antar asrama." Tuan Choi menambahkan, "Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai hal ini Jonghun?"

Jonghun yang masih tenggelam dengan pikirannya terdiam, nampaknya dia masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya, Jaejin yang menyadari hal itu langsung menyikut tangan Hyungnya.

Jonghun mengerjabkan matanya bingung

"Bagaimana Jonghun?" sekali lagi ayahnya bertanya.

Jonghun mengangguk seolah-olah setuju, padahal dia tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai apa yang dibicarakan di dalam rapat kali ini. "Aku ikut saja," katanya.

Jaejin mendelik ke arah Hyungnya menyalahkan pendapat dari ketua asrama itu.

"Pengacakan akan dimulai nanti sore, jadi untuk ketua asrama harap menyebarkan berita penting ini," Tuan Jung ayah Yonghwa sekaligus wakil dari FNC mengumumkan.

"Selanjutnya adalah mengenai rumor yang menyebar tentang pihak gelap yang akan menyerang FNC, kita harus mempersiapan semuanya, banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang memiliki kekuatan menghilang dan sepertinya bergabung bersama pihak gelap itu, jadi Choi Jonghun dan Jung Yonghwa bersiap-siaplah untuk memimpin pasukan."

"Baik tuan, suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk memimpin pasukan." Yonghwa tersenyum, sejenak dia melirik kepada ayahnya bangga.

Jonghun hanya terdiam dan kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh dia, atau kalian tahu apa dan siapa yang dipikirkan!

Sungguh merepotkan.

Semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak bisa diubah lagi, harus dijalani sampai dua minggu ke depan. Lee Hongki mencoba menghindari lelaki itu, lelaki yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah terjerat dalam Pheromone Hongki.

''Choi Jonghun''

Hongki menatap ngeri ke arah pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati segelas teh di ruang santai FNC Academy, Jantungnya sudah hampir copot dan wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat. Memori tentang kejadian kemarin berkelebat mengacaukan pikiran Hongki, dia sangat yakin kalau pemuda itu sudah terkena pheromone nya.

Dan mungkin saja pemuda itu akan memakannya hidup-hidup.

Dia merutuki dalam hati, kenapa dia masuk ke ruangan ini padahal dia sudah bersyukur bahwa pagi tadi Choi Jonghun tidak masuk ke kelas. Dan sepertinya Hongki masuk ke dalam kandang singa sekarang. Dan Kesialan Hongki akan berlangsung selama dua minggu ke depan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku harus meninggalkan ruangan ini secepatnya" Dia meneguk ludah ngeri. Pemuda itu berbalik berencana meninggalkan ruang santai FNC sebelum Jonghun menyadari kehadirannya. Namun naas, Jonghun sudah terlanjur melihat pemuda yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

"Lee Hongki."

Hongki meneguk ludah mendengar suara baritone itu, cepat-cepat dia melangkahkan kaki seolah-olah tidak pernah mendengar ucapannya.

Jonghun beranjak dari tempat duduk berusaha mengejar Hongki yang semakin menjauh.

Langkahnya dipercepat, Jonghun tahu Hongki bukanlah seekor kura-kura yang berjalan lambat, dia harus berlari mengejar seorang Lee Hongki sampai dapat. Tidak peduli terhadap pandangan anak-anak yang ada di koridor, dia terus berlari.

Kerikil-kerikil tajam yang ada di halaman FNC dia abaikan, dia terus mencari sosok itu. untuk apa? Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan diucapan ketika dia sudah bertemu dengan Hongki.

Hey Hongki, tidakkah engkau kasihan terhadap pemuda yang hilang kesadarannya ini.

Hongki menengok ke belakang mencoba memastikan bahwa dia sudah bebas dari belenggu rasa bersalah yang menjalar di hatinya. Namun tetap saja dia menemukan sosok itu, akhirnya Hongki berhenti, dia teringat kembali ucapan Jonghun kala itu.

"Hadapi saja maka semuanya akan selesai."

Ya…Hongki harus menghadapi ini semua. Menghadapi dan memastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, dia menghentikan langkahnya di halaman belakang FNC, sepi tanpa ada orang yang akan tahu mengenai ini semua.

Jonghun yang ada dibelakangnya tersenyum, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku?"

Suara Jonghun membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir, entahlah dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hal ini terjadi, dia membalikkan badannya menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang tidak mungkin untuk dihindari.

Mereka terdiam,

Jonghun menatap Hongki dalam-dalam, Hongki tidak mau kalah menatap balik, saling menatap tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Hongki akan menghadapinya dan akan menyelesaikan ini semua sekarang juga, makanya dia membalas tatapan itu. Tapi ada yang beda dengan tatapan Jonghun itu, Hongki mulai ragu membalas tatapan itu, padahal dia akan menghadapi ini semua, tetapi dia seolah-olah tertarik begitu dalam, tidak bisa menghindar dan merasa terhipnotis olehnya.

Hongki mulai resah.

Ada apa denganmu Hongki?

Bukankah engkau akan menyelasaikan semua ini sekarang juga?

Entah sejak kapan wajah Hongki memanas ketika harus beradu tatapan dengan Leader Black Academy itu, siapa yang tahan ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu, pandangan seolah-olah menahannya agar dia semakin terperosok semakin dalam. Hongki mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari obyek lain asalkan jangan bertemu dengan tatapan itu.

Tatapan itu membuat tubuhnya kaku dan baru sekarang dia merasakannya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Akhirnya Hongki berbicara.

Jonghun menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyuman cassanova yang bisa meluluhkan beberapa wanita di luar sana. Dengan penuh kelembutan Jonghun menatap Hongki kembali, yang ditatap hanya salah tingkah bingung.

"Tidak ada, entah mengapa aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dan mata indahmu." Jonghun mengamati Hongki lekat-lekat, " Kau boleh menyebutku aneh atau apa, tetapi aku berharap aku dapat melihat wajah itu setiap hari."

"Mak..sud-mu apa?" Hongki gelagapan, dia tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemuda itu, tetapi entah mengapa dia gugup ketika mendengar ucapannya, ini beda sekali dengan apa yang terjadi kala itu, beda ketika Seunghyun mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya. Ketika dengan Seunghyun, Hongki tidak tanggung-tanggung langsung menolaknya, tapi sekarang entah mengapa dia tidak bisa berbicara satu patah katapun.

"Entah sejak kapan aku mulai melihatmu, selanjutnya apa aku boleh untuk melihatmu lagi!"

"Ehh…."

"Sudahlah dengarkan saja ucapanku, kau akan paham dengan ucapanku kalau kau mendengarkannya." sambung Jonghun.

"Aku paham maksudmu!" ucap Hongki lirih hingga tidak ada yang mampu mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Memang ini terlalu cepat dan pasti kamu akan terkejut dengan apa yang aku ucapkan, aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu, hari ini aku sangat kacau sekali, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memikirkan dan membayangkan tentangmu, aku bisa gila jika tidak mengungkapkan ini semua, jadi diamlah, aku tidak perlu jawaban darimu!"

Ucapan Jonghun sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah, karena pheromone yang dia miliki, seseorang kini terjebak dan terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya.

Kalau Jonghun menyukainya karena pheromonnya, itu tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Jonghun, maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak usah menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin berbicara."

"Bukan itu, tetapi ada hal yang harus kau tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau itu tidak me-"

"Sudahlah Hongki, kalau kau tidak menyukaiku aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku dan jika kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai, aku akan membuatmu berpaling padaku dan hanya bisa menatapku." Jonghun memegang kedua bahu Hongki.

Nafas Hongki tercekat, tidak bisa bernafas secara normal ketika mendengarnya, dia sungguh menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Bersalah telah menarik Jonghun ke dalam hal seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin mengubahnya kembali.

Ini adalah sebuah takdir

Takdir yang harus dilewati seorang Lee Hongki dan akan menuntunnya ke dalam takdir yang lebih indah.

Sore harinya…

FNC dalam kekacauan, dimana murid-murid berlalu-lalang mencari asrama baru mereka. FNC seperti pasar tradisional yang baru dibuka, banyak sekali koper-koper yang diseret teriakan para gadis dan desahan panjangan siswa ketika mendapatkan teman sekamar yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya.

Beruntung bagi para ketua asrama yang tidak perlu repot-repot membenahi barang-barangnya untuk pindah, mereka tetap di asrama mereka dan hanya mendapat teman tidur baru.

Murid-murid menjerit histeris ketika harus mengalami hal naas, seperti mendapat asrama yang tidak diinginkan bahkan teman sekamar yang memuakkan sekalipun, semuanya bercampur aduk dan penuh dengan berbagai kejutan dan emosi.

Kita lihat kamar Jonghun dan siapa teman sekamarnya.

Jam empat sore tepat, Jonghun duduk di sofa miliknya, dia menanti siapa teman sekamarnya, dia sama sekali tidak berharap kalau teman sekamarnya adalah Lee Hongki.

Bisa kalian bayangkan jika mereka sekamar kan!

Yah.., dia tidak berharap terlalu jauh seperti itu, dia sudah merapikan kamar tidurnya dan mengganti seprei dengan yang baru. Jonghun yang biasa tidur sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia duduk dan menikmati segelas susu hangat, asapnya menyembul menggelitik indera penciumannya. Dia meneguk segelas susu dengan beberapa tegukan.

"Tok tok tok!"

Suara pintu diketuk, nampaknya teman sekamarnya suda datang. Dia bergegas meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya pelan.

Sesosok pemuda tersenyum ke arahnya

Dengan koper yang diseret, dia melangkah masuk.

"Jonghun, salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal hyung, Minhwan."

Ya…Minhwanlah teman sekamar Jonghun dan mereka tidak tahu kalau semua itu telah diatur oleh seseorang yang tengah memandang ke asrama mereka.

Sementara itu di kamar Hongki

Pemuda cantik itu menggerutu karena teman sekamarnya harus pindah. Dia tidak peduli dengan kamarnya yang berantakan, kini pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian pagi tadi, dia ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya kepada Minan, tetapi Minan malah pergi jauh.

Dia ingin bercerita, mengenai perasaannya dan rasa bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya.

Dia menghela nafas memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen. Dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya berkali-kali hingga tidak berbentuk lagi.

Hongki terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya, sepertinya dia adalah teman sekamarnya, dengan langkah yang sempoyongan dia membuka pelan pintu kamarnya.

Di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya, pemuda itu masuk ke kamar kemudian meletakkan barang-barangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekamar denganmu Hongki." Pemuda itu membuka kopernya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kita jadi teman sekamar." Hongki mempersilahkan pemuda itu, "Selamat datang di kamarku, maaf jika kamarku agak berantakan, maklum saja biasanya Minan yang membersihkan kamar."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Kang Minhyuk, semoga kita bisa berteman."

"Iya, aku berharap kita menjadi teman." Minhyuk-teman satu kamar Hongki yang baru menata barang bawaannya.

Mereka saling memandang, tersenyum mengeluarkan aura uke masing-masing.

Dua uke impian dan populer satu kamar, apa yang akan terjadi?

Keadaan kamar Wonbin

Kamar ini adalah kamar dimana Wonbin beristirahat, kamar rapi dengan kesan hangat dan nyaman. Kamar bercat hijau muda dengan jendela besar yang digunakan sebagai pertukaran udara. Rak-raknya berdiri rapi tanpa buku yang berserakan, disampingnya bersandar gitar kesayangannya.

Pemuda itu suka sekali memainkan gitar

Dengan pelan dia mengambil gitarnya, memetik senar-senar gitar menjadi sebuah lagu yang indah, Always Be Mine. Tanpa sadar dia mulai bernyanyi, suaranya yang indah dipadu dengan irama gitar membuat wanita di luar sana menjerit histeris jika melihatnya.

Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati lagu, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar

Wonbin mendelik melihat seorang pemuda masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, jelas dia teman barunya.

Otot-ototnya menegang, hampir saja dia memutuskan senar-senar gitar ketika tahu siapa yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, matanya melotot memandang pada sosok yang berdiri didepannya, pemuda itu….

Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika harus sekamar dengan seseorang yang merupakan saingan kalian!

Marah dan ingin menghajarnya

Ya begitulah perasaannya ketika melihat wajah Jaejin di depannya, oh Jaejin, pemuda itu juga membulatkan matanya melihat seorang pemuda yang telah asyik memainan gitarnya berhenti karena kedatangannya, terlebih lagi ketika dia tahu siapa teman sekamarnya.

"Jaejin." Wonbin mendelik, dia langsung meletakkan gitarnya berdiri menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sekamar denganmu." Jaejin meletakkan kopernya sembarangan.

Aura di kamar yang tadinya hangat langsung memanas seiring tatapan arogan keduanya (Bayangkan ketika acara Idol Army).

"Ya, tentu saja ini kamarku dan kamu harus mematuhi semua peraturan yang aku buat, ini kamarku dan kamu hanya tamu disini," kata Wonbin sambil menekankan kata tamu.

"Terserah," seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan ucapan Wonbin, Jaejin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, membuat Wonbin berdecak kesal dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya dia melempar pemuda itu dengan gitarnya.

Bukankah ini semua adalah sebuah kejutan.

Kejutan yang sangat baik untuk keduanya kan!

Kita lihat kamar terakhir

Kamar bernuansa biru milik seorang Jong Yonghwa, kamar beraroma maskulin persis dengan keseharian pemuda itu. kamarnya cukup luas dan terlihat nyaman. Bagi ketua asrama Black Academy tentu menjadi tugasnya menyambut teman sekamarnya, oleh karena itu dia sudah membersihkan kamarnya dan berharap dia tidak mendapatkan teman sekamar yang tidak normal, maksudnya aneh.

Badannya terasa sangat pegal, dia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

Berendam dengan air hangat adalah pilihan yang paling pas ketika tubuh terasa berat.

Aroma terapy dari sabun membuat pikirannya tenang dan melupakan aktifitas yang membuat penat. Setelah selesai, dia membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Perlahan dia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, baru saja dia mau melangkah, nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat pemuda duduk di ranjangnya, dan lihatlah wajah pemuda yang duduk itu, wajahnya merah dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga melihat pemandangn yang disuguhkan.

"Jadi aku sekamar dengan Yonghwa-hyung!" Pemuda itu mencoba bertingkah biasa.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu ketika akan masuk," ujarnya.

"Maaf hyung, namaku Song Seunghyun."

"Yonghwa."

Dan pasangan terahir ini pasti tidak pernah terfikir di otak kalian, tenang saja, tidak akan ada pairing fenomenal ini. Dan jika kalian berharap ada, maka tidak akan ada. Memang ini hanya sebuah cerita mengenai interaksi dua orang yang berbeda dari dua asrama yang berbeda pula.

Pagi pertama bagi pasangan baru penuh dengan hal-hal yang sangat mengejutkan, dimana Wonbin terlambat gara-gara kamar mandi dipakai oleh Jaejin, tidak hanya sekedar dipakai, hanya saja Jaejin menggunakannya sepertia anak perempuan, sangat lama. Beda lagi dengan kedua uke kita, mereka sangat akrab bahkan mereka bertukar sabun mandi mencoba aroma yang berbeda. Dan orang yang paling naas adalah Yonghwa, badannya sakit gara-gara semalaman Seunghyun menjadikan dirinya sebagai guling.

Sementara Minhwan, belum ada perkembangan yang special diantara dirinya dengan Jonghun, hanya saja Minhwan merasa sangat kasihan ketika Jonghun menyebut nama Hongki dalam tidurnya.

Itulah keadaan mereka, keadaan yang tidak bisa ditebak dan tidak bisa dibayangkan sebelumnya. Bukankah itu semua menarik, sangat menarik.


	4. Chapter 4

Anyonghaseyo

Akhirnya chapter 4 udate juga. Mianhe jika chapter kali ini tidak sesuai harapan, abal dan aneh, otak author semakin hari terkuras akibat memikirkan amphibi, reptile dan sejenisnya serta laporan yang semakin menumpuk.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 4

Ketika kita melewati hal-hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya, kita akan merasakan sebuah asam dan manisnya kehidupan. Terkadang sebuah lembar buku akan semakin indah dan berbeda dengan goresan tinta yang berwarna, seperti kehidupan yang tidak hanya diisi oleh agenda-agenda biasa namun bermakna karena sebuah kejutan.

Kejutan yang telah dirancang sebelumnya.

Bukankah anak-anak FnC sudah menerima kejutan itu?

Ya, mereka telah menerima kejutan yang akan mengubah hidup mereka. Tidak semua, tetapi terbuka jalan untuk menguatkan simpul ikatan benang merah yang telah tersambung. Tetapi, tidak ada yang tahu tentang cerita ke depan, mereka hanya menebak menurut keadaan mereka sekarang. Apakah kejutan itu seperti sebuah bingkisan atau malah sebuah bencana?

Di sinilah mereka berada, jam satu tepat pemuda rupawan bernama Oh Wonbin bergabung bersama Minhwan, Seunghyun dan Hongki. Biasanya jika sudah selesai kelas, Wonbin akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar pribadi. Tetapi kehadiran Jaejin benar-benar telah mengubah hidupnya, tidak lebih baik dan justru mengubah hidupnya menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang harus dihadapi.

Tidak semua bernasib seperti Wonbin, bahkan ada yang mendapatkan teman sekamar seperti apa yang diharapkan. Seperti pemuda-pemuda itu.

"Kau sekamar dengan Yonghwa," Hongki melotot ngeri. Seunghyun sebagai tersangka menganggukkan kepalanya berali-kali membenarkan, "Bagaimana mungkin, kau sangat beruntung Seunghyun."

"Iya, Seunghyun sangat beruntung tetapi aku juga menikmati bersama teman sekamarku sekarang." Minhwan mengambil beberapa keripik kentang rasa ayam kemudian melahapnya dengan satu kali lahap hingga pipinya menggembung.

"Minhwan juga beruntung sekamar dengan Jonghun-hyung!" ucap Seunghyun.

"Jong-hun." Hongi tergagap, ada perasaan lain yang yang menyeruak masuk sejak dia ditatap oleh Jonghun.

"Iya, aku sekamar dengan Jonghun-hyung. Kenapa kau tergagap seperti itu hyung?" kata Minhwan disela-sela makannya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa,"elaknya.

"Aku paling sial, kenapa bisa sekamar dengan Jaejin." Wonbin angkat bicara.

"Jaejin." teriak mereka serempak.

Wonbin membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja, dia terlihat sangat frustasi. Seunghyun menepuk-nepuk pindak Wonbin sementara Hongki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung terhadap ekspresi berlebihan yang dilakukan sahabat kecilnya itu, apakah seburuk itu tingkah Jaejin hingga Wonbin sangat kesal padanya?

Hongki meneguk jus jeruknya, meletakkan kembali kemudian berbicara. "Kau tidak apa-apa Wonbin, apakah Lee Jaejin semenyebalkan apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku frustasi Hongki, aku telat gara-gara dia, pokoknya dia itu er- sangat mengganggu hidupku" kata Wonbin pada posisi yang sama. "Kau akan tahu jika melihatnya."

"Jaejin tidak terlihat seperti itu, memang dia sedikit arogan tetapi dia cukup baik." Seunghyun menyambar minuman milik Minhwan, dia tidak tahu cuaca diluar tiba-tiba saja mendung setelah dia mengatakan seperti itu, sepertinya pengendali cuaca kita sedang bersedih. "Wah, gerimis hyung, padahal tadi sangat cerah, ada apa ya!"

Hongi tersenyum paham dengan gejala alam seperti ini, "Mungkin ada yang bersedih sekarang."

"Itu aku, alam menangisi nasib sialku." Wonbin mendesis.

"Jangan seperti itu Wonbin-ah, mungkin kau belum bisa beradaptasi dengannya dan mungkin saja kau bisa berteman dengan Jaejin, aku sangat penasaran seperti apa Le Jaejin itu?" Hongki menyuarakan pendapatnya

"Yeah aku tidak berharap seperti itu," jawab Wonbin asal-asalan. Dia mengangat kepalanya yang sempat dibenamkan di atas meja, sejenak dia melirik ke arah orang yang disukainya itu, mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Jangan seperti itu!"Hongki tersenyum

Wonbin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pipinya memanas setelah melihat senyuman Hongki, senyum yang sangat manis dipadu dengan kilauan cahaya matanya. sangat indah dan Wonbin berani bertaruh kalau siapapun yang melihat senyumannya paling tidak akan ikut tersenyum."Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ada orang yang mengatakan padaku, Hadapi saja maka semua akan selesai."

"Baiklah baiklah." Dia ikut tersenyum.

Tempat makan semakin ramai, anak-anak lain mulai datang memenuhi tempat itu hingga penuh sesak, mereka bersyukur datang lebih awal hingga mereka tidak perlu makan di tempat lain karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk.

Hongki memandang ke luar melalui jendela kaca yang terpajang sangat lebar sehingga terjangau oleh anak-anak untuk menikmati pemandangan luar. Masih gerimis, dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah Minhwan, mungkin saja cuaca diluar ada kaitannya dengan Minhwan. kecurigaan Hongki semakin kuat ketika melihat Minhwan tidak menyentuh keripik rasa ayam kesukaannya sama sekali.

Merasa diperhatikan, Minhwan mendongak sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Hongki yang melihat tingkah Minhwan hanya tersenyum, Minhwan sangat polos, dia seperti buku diari yang terbuka, gampang sekali untuk ditebak. Ketika dia sedih, dia akan menunjukkan kalau dia memang sedih dan ketika bahagia wajahnya memperlihatkan aura kebahagiaan. Hongki tahu itu dan Hongki sangat mengenal pemuda itu.

"Minhwan, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya tidak enak badan," jawabnya.

"Minhwan kau sakit?" Seunghyun yang berada di samping Wonbin langsung pindah ke samping Minhwan.

Minhwan menahan nafas ketika Seunghyun tiba-tiba saja menempelkan tangannya ke dahinya.

"A-ku, tidak apa-apa?" merasa diperhatikan seisi tempat makan, Minhwan menepis tangan Seunghyun.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau sakit, bilang saja padaku?" ucapan Seunghyun membuat Minhwan bersemu merah. Minhwan mengangguk malu. Gerimis langsung reda begitu saja, digantikan oleh cahaya matahari yang langsung menyeruak masuk melewati kaca-kaca jendela, "Cuaca kali ini sangat aneh ya hyung, lihatlah sekarang matahari bersinar dengan terang. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menghadapi cuaca yang tidak tentu ini."

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang bahagia sekarang," celetuk Hongki.

"Itu bukan aku, aku tidak pernah bahagia jika belum melewati satu bulan ini," kata Wonbin.

"Siapa yang membicarakanmu, kau terlalu percaya diri." Hongki mendengus.

"Harus seperti itu kan, percaya diri!"

"Betul hyung," dukung Seunghyun.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga salah satu dari mereka berhenti berbicara ketika melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam tempat makan ini, Lee Jaejin.

Wonbin langsung menyikut lengan Hongki.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu dia Lee Jaejin."

Buru-buru Hongki mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi seisi tempat makan untuk menemukan sosok yang sedang dibicarakan. Dan detik itu pula dia mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah imut baru saja datang sambil membawa satu nampan makanan, pemuda itu tidak seperti yang dibicarakan oleh Wonbin, nampak imut dan tidak terkesan arogan.

Hongki menunjuk pemuda itu untuk memastikan kebenarannya, Wonbin mengangguk.

Entah mengapa ketika melihat Jaejin, Hongki merasa melihat dirinya sendiri. Lee Hongki dalam versi yang berbeda, namun sangat mirip. Lee jaejin, pemuda itu berbeda dengan pemuda yang lainnya.

Mungkin itu hanya firasatnya, tetapi ada perasaan lain yang menyuruhnya untuk mendekati pemuda itu dan menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, naluri alami seorang Hyung.

Dan dia sangat yakin akan firasatnya kali ini.

Pemuda itu berdiri berjalan melewati beberapa tempat duduk yang penuh sesak hingga sampai pada sosok yang dibicarakan tadi, Wonbin yang melihat tingkah Hongki tanpa sadar menganga lebar, sedangkan kedua maknae hanya termenung.

Hongki berdiri tepat di hadapan Jaejin, memandang setiap inci dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Lee Jaejin, butuh tempat duduk." tawar Hongki.

Merasa diajak bicara, Jaejin mengerutkan dahi, dia memandang balik ke arah Hongki yang tersenyum lembut.

Hongki jadi merasa grogi ketika pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan tatapan Jaejin yang sepertinya mampu menebak pikiran orang hanya dengan melihat mata pemuda itu.

''Kau menawariku hyung?'' Jaejin mengangkat sebelah alis. Entah mengapa dia yakin kalau pemuda di depannya itu mempunyai niat yang tidak dia ketahui, tetapi entah mengapa dia juga merasakan seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan, ikatan persaudaraan bukan karena darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mereka, namun naluri.

Jaejin belum mengenalnya, tetapi entah mengapa perasaan itu menyelimuti hatinya.

Dia begitu saja memanggil pemuda cantik di depannya dengan sebutan Hyung.

''Ya, tentu saja.'' Wajah Hongki yang tadinya diliputi ketegangan karena khawatir kini berganti, nampak cerah dengan pipinya yang mengumpul di wajahnya, Hongki merasakan ada sambutan baik dari pihak yang akan di dekatinya.

Hening!

Mereka berdua masih terdiam hingga beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Hongki menyeret tangan Jaejin ke arah mejanya.

"Aku Lee Hongki, sekarang aku mengajukan diri sebagai hyungmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejin berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Hongki, sangat aneh ada orang asing yang mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah hyungnya.

Memangnya orang itu siapa?

Seenaknya saja dia mengangkat dirinya sebagai dongsaengnya. Tapi sepertinya, pemuda bernama Lee Hongki sangat mirip dengannya.

Tunggu Lee Hongki…

Ya, pemuda itu. Jaejin tahu betul nama itu, nama yang membuat Jonghun-hyung hampir gila.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya yang brilian

Sebuah ide yang akan membawa kedua pemuda itu dalam suatu permasalahan kompleks tetapi akan menghasilkan sesuatu hal indah, keduanya memiliki rencana dan sama-sama berfikiran sama tentang satu hal.

"Pokoknya sekarang, kau harus menyebutku hyung. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, jadi terima saja apa yang aku katakan karena aku adalah tipe pemaksa." Hongki mendorong Jaejin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya menarik berteman denganmu hyung!" Jaejin menyeringai.

"Memang menarik berteman denganku."

Mereka kembali berjalan, menyelusuri celah-celah sempit di antara kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi. Ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul lumayan luas, dihiasi ukiran-ukiran yang melambangkan empat asrama. Sangat bersih, namun cukup berisik untuk memekakkan telinga.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduk, mereka terdiam. Hanya Jaejin dan Hongki yang mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Tapi kita lihat ketiga pemuda lain yang duduk bersama mereka.

Wonbin melirik ke arah Hongki menuntut penjelasan, sementara Hongki hanya tersenyum licik, menolak menjelaskan semua. Minan menyenggol lengan Seunghyun yang sedang menatap Jaejin dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbinar, Seunghyun menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaejin mulai tidak nyaman. Dia memandang satu persatu pemuda itu dengan intens, memperhatikan ekspresi-ekspresi yang berbeda dari ketiganya.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?'' ucap Jaejin.

"Tidak, jangan hiraukan mereka Jaejin." Hongki mulai bicara.

"Iya, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Perkenalkan namaku Song Seunghyun."

"Aku Minhwan."

"Lee Jaejin." Jaejin berkata tanpa ekspresi, dia sempat melirik ke arah pemuda yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, kita bisa menebak siapa sosok pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadiran nya, Wonbin.

Mereka saling menatap, mengeluarkan aura permusuhan.

Hanya bunyi garpu dan sendok dari keduanya yang membuktikan bahwa mereka duduk dalam satu meja dan menghirup udara yang sama. Seringai bahkan tatapan merendahkan terkuar jelas membawa aroma yang tidak sehat. Keberadaan Jaejin nampaknya memberi pengaruh yang sangat kuat bagi seorang Wonbin, dia tidak memasukkan sedikipun makanan ke mulutnya sejak kedatangan pemuda itu, hanya sekedar memisah menjadi potongan kecil dengan membayangkan daging yang dicincang merupakan wujud nyata pemuda yang kini menjadi saingannya.

Wonbin semakin mencincang serpihan daging yang tidak terbentuk lagi, menyalurkan kebencian yang sejak kapan bersarang di benaknya, bukan benci tetapi persaingan yang semakin kuat tertanam di kepalanya, persaingan memperebutkan prestasi bahkan arena kekuasaan di kamar-nya sendiri.

Jaejin tersenyum sinis membalas tatapan mematikan Wonbin.

Hongki yang menyadari tatapan itu hanya bisa menyeringai, entahlah apa maksud dari seringai pemuda berpheromone itu. yang jelas Hongki melihat sesuatu yang beda, sesuatu yang memang mempunyai batas dan perbedaan di antara keduanya, tetapi tidak bisa menghilangkan bahwa kemiripan dan cara pandang keduanya agak sama, suka ataupun tidak.

)(

Jonghun berjalan melewati beberapa murid FnC yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka menikmati teater yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa jam ini. Pemuda berkekuatan api ini bersandar pada tembok menunggu seseorang yang sedang menjajal kemampuannya dalam mengolah seni peran. Dia sama sekali tidak fokus melihat latihan, hanya bayangan kejadian kemarin yang bersarang di otaknya.

Lee Hongki

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu, keberadaannya tidak mungkin bisa di abaikan begitu saja, pemuda dengan paras cantik alami tanpa polesan, imut tidak terkesan dibuat-buat, serta mata coklat yang bersinar seperti sebuah pusaran yang menjerat mangsa untuk tetap menikmati keindahan yang lebih indah dibandingkan batu seperti permata sekalipun.

Ketua asrama black academy ini menghela nafas berkali-kali mencoba menyamarkan bayangan pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berada disini dan untuk apa Jaejin memanggilku kemari." rutuknya pelan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang pemuda berparas cantik sedang duduk berdua bersama Jaejin sambil menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas.

Darah Jonghun kembali bergejolak, tubuhnya seperti terkena berjuta-juta serangan ketika melihat pemuda yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya. Jonghun seperti tidak bisa bernafas, dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya bernafas lega setiap kali dia harus menghadapi dan bertemu dengannya, tenggorokannya seakan tercekat panas dan tidak mampu memenuhi pasokan oksigen pada rongga dadanya. Seakan-akan hidupnya dipegang oleh tangan sang pemuda itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak memahami dirinya sendiri, dia seperti pemuda bodoh yang tidak bisa berkutik di depan pemuda lain. Tapi, bukan salah Jonghun seutuhnya jika dia harus jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya, perasaan ini mengalir begitu saja tanpa pernah di sadarinya.

Ok Choi Jonghun bersikaplah senormal mungkin! Jonghun mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang semakin tegang.

Dia berjalan melewati beberapa anak-anak teater yang menatapnya. Beberapa ada yang menatap penuh kekaguman, iri bahkan nafsu-lupakan yang terakhir dan kembali ke sosok pemuda itu. sejenak dia mematung, menghentikan langkah ketika menatap punggung pemuda yang dia sukai. Dia begitu gugup hingga lupa bagaimana caranya mengendalikan diri.

Beberapa menit dia terdiam, Jaejin yang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu ketika melihat hyung-nya hanya terdiam bagai seorang pemuda bodoh yang tidak bisa menggapai cintanya.

"Jonghun-hyung," Ucapan Jejin membuat dua pemuda yang ada di sisi yang berbeda terlonjak kaget. Hongki tidak menyangka akan bertemu sosok korban pheromone sedangkan Jonghun kembali ke alam sadarnya ketika mendengar suara itu.

Hongki dan Jonghun tidak sengaja saling menatap membuat semburat merah di pipi keduanya, Jaejin langsung menarik tangan hyung-nya hingga Jonghun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau memang-gil-ku Jaejin." Jonghun mencoba mengendalikan dan membuat suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk berlatih teater, kita kekurangan orang dan mungkin saja kau mau bergabung hyung!" Jawabnya.

"Kapan kau bergabung dalam teater?" tanya Jonghun

"Hari ini, aku diajak Hongki-hyung."

Merasa namanya disebut, Hongki menyikut tubuh Jaejin. Hongki benar-benar lupa kalau ternyata Jaejin merupakan adik sepupu Jonghun, dan kini semuanya telah terjadi. Kini dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi dari tatapan sang pemilik kekuatan api, seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Ya! Hongki memang seorang pencuri, pencuri ulung yang berhasil mencuri hati Choi Jonghun.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Jonghun memandang Hongki.

"Ya, kami berdua sangat cocok dan memiliki banyak sekali persamaan, padahal kami baru mengenal selama beberapa jam. Begitukan Hongki-hyung?"

"Ya…" Jawab Hongki sekenanya, wajahnya kini benar-benar berubah.

"Bagaimana hyung? Sekali-kali ikutlah klub yang seperti ini. Kau bisa menghilangkan semua masalahmu dengan ikut ini." Bujuk Jaejin.

"Aku tidak berbakat sama sekali." Tolaknya.

"Hongki-hyung lakukan sesuatu?" Jaejin menatap Hongki sambil menyeringai, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya, yang jelas syetan kecil itu merencanakan sesuatu untuk keduanya. Hongki hanya tersenyum merasa terpojok dengan ucapan Jaejin.

Bagaimana mungkin Hongki memasukkan seseorang yang dikhawatirkan akan 'menyerangnya' dalam tanda kutip ke dalam klub teater-nya, hal itu sama saja memasukkan seekor srigala ke dalam kandang kambing ketika lapar.

Tapi ingat Hongki, Jonghun bukan Seunghyun yang tidak mampu menolak sedikitpun kekuatan pheromone-nya, tetapi Jonghun merupakan salah satu pemilik kekuatan terbesar di FnC ini yang sanggup menahan pheromone kadar tingginya.

"Jonghun, bantulah kami?"

Akhirnya, sebuah titik terang berhasil ditemukan Jonghun ketika suara Hongki menggema menimbulkan getaran di kloaka dan mengalami deformasi hingga suara dapat masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya.

Jonghun tersenyum lembut, belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan nyaman yang menyelusup masuk seperti ini, seperti opium yang menenangkan bagi pecandu.

Jonghun tidak pernah tau dan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, perasaan yang membuat dirinya benar-benar takluk pada pemuda di depannya. Perasaan yang menginginkan dirinya tidak sekedar melihat pemuda itu, namun tidak mungkin jika dia melakukannya sekarang, sama saja dia melukai pemuda itu jika ia melakukannya.

Harus selangkah demi selangkah, tidak bisa dalam satu langkah jika dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan pemuda bernama Song Seunghyun.

Dan inilah langkah pertama yang harus dia lakukan.

"Baiklah."

Dan satu kata itu membuat Hongki benar-benar pingsan setelahnya, dan dua minggu akan berjalan sangat lambat bagi keduanya.

Jonghyun menatap tidak percaya kepada sosok yang di hormatinya, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan masuk dalam rencana yang sama sekali tidak diinginkan sama sekali, rencana yang akan membawanya ke dalam pusaran kehidupan tanpa ujung, hanya akan meninggalkan ketidaknyamanan di hati dan penolakan yang tidak dapat ia ucapkan. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari papan catur yang telah dimainkan, dimana dia berperan sebagai pion yang akan di otak-atik untuk melindungi sang raja dan membantu penyerangan terhadap lawan.

Apakah arti dari semua yang ia jalani di FnC

Semua hanya tipuankah atau hanya sebuah tempat untuk menggerogoti lawan dari dalam.

Dia mendapatkan semuanya di FnC

Teman dan sosok itu, sosok yang dia yakini sebagai pelabuhan hatinya, tidak peduli beberapa orang mencela terhadap keadaan penyimpangan yang dia jalani. Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di hatinya.

Tetapi…..apakah dia harus melupakan pemuda itu, Kang Minghyuk.

Jonghyun berpaling menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari ayahnya, dia menatap langit malam yang hitam tanpa pancaran bulan yang ditutupi oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Wajahnya nampak biasa, tetapi ada gemuruh di hatinya yang menyebabkan dia tidak mampu berfikir jernih. Ironis memang, berbeda pihak dengan orang yang disukai dan teman-temannya memberikan dampak psikologis yang sangat besar di jiwanya. Hawa dingin yang menusuk bahkan tidak dia rasakan. Dia lebih memilih sakit secara fisik dibanding dengan sakit secara psikis.

"Kenapa harus secapat ini ayah?" Jonghyun berkata pelan mengurangi perasaan tegang yang melanda dirinya.

"Rencana sudah ditetapkan dan kita hanya mengikuti saja," Tuan Lee Jai min, ayah Jonghyun menepuk pundak anaknya "Kau hanya melakukan tugasmu sebagai calon pemimpin pasukan, ini suatu kehormatan yang sangat besar. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan kemenangan kita. "

Jonghyun menekan erat pagar pembatas balkon ruangan kerja ayahnya, seakan-akan dia menyalurkan kemarahannya pada pagar pembatas. Tangannya mengepal membuat bekas kemerahan akibat gesekan kukunya dengan kulit.

"Jonghyun," kata ayahnya kemudian, lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun itu menekan bahunya agak keras.

"Ada apa ?"

"Lupakan semua yang ada di sini, karena mereka semua adalah musuh?"

Musuh? Apakah Jonghyun sanggup menganggap mereka semua musuh?

Kini pemuda itu benar benar terdiam, dia terjatuh dalam satu titik kebingungan. Begitu beratkah beban yang dipikulnya dan sebegitu pentingkah perannya dalam ukiran kehidupan, apakah dia sanggup di cap menjadi seorang penghianat atau malah memilih menjadi seorang yang biasa saja tanpa menghadapi permasalahan yang begitu kompleks.

"Ayah percaya padamu." Tuan Lee Jai min melepaskan tangan dari bahunya

Kini hancur sudah pertahanannya, dia tidak mungkin mengecewakan ayahnya. Dia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga bagaimanapun caranya, termasuk menjadi penghianat sekalipun. Jonghyun tersenyum kepada lelaki yang mewariskan kekuatan angin padanya.

Dan mulai detik ini kehidupan seorang Lee Jonghyun akan berubah.

"Aku benar-benar gila jika harus sekamar dengannya selama satu bulan ini," Wonbin mendengus kesal daribalik bukunya. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi ketika dia harus mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat tidak elite bagi seorang Wonbin. Gara-gara Jaejin semuanya berantakan, bahkan dia tidak sempat untuk membuat tugas dari professor. .Tugas meresum buku karya professor.

Wonbin sudah berniat mengerjakannya, hanya saja Jaejin dengan seenaknya mengambil buku itu tanpa sepengetahuannya. Inilah hasilnya, meresum dua buku dan mencari materi mengenai pertahanan diri.

Hukuman yang sangat menkajubkan.

Dan dia bersumpah akan membalas kejadian tadi pagi dengan sesuatu yang lebih berat, dia tidak suka di permainkan begitu saja, dia harus membalasnya apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak suka dikalahkan semudah ini.

Wonbin membiarkan jari-jarinya memilih buku yang dia kehendaki, dia sangat serius, eh-ralat, tepatnya mencoba serius. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh cara yang harus ditempuh untuk membalas Jaejin. Dia ingin menunjukkan siapa yang lebih diantara keduanya, baik soal kepandaian, kekuatan ataupun soal kelicikan.

wonbin mendengus kesal tanpa beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri di samping rak buku yang berdebu..

Merasa frustasi, dia meletakkan buku yang dia pegang. Dia sudah menyerah untuk bermesraan dengan materi, apalagi perpustakaan nampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Perpustakaan yang biasanya tempat yang paling nyaman kini berubah menjadi tempat yang lebih berisik dibandingkan pasar, hal ini terjadi karena peliputan FnC planet.

FnC planet

Surat kabar mingguan FnC Academy yang berisi tentang kegiatan FnC dan gossip seputar FnC.

Wonbin sama sekali tidak peduli dengan surat kabar murahan seperti itu. Dia mencari tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk aktivitas para kuli tinta yang mencari berita di tempat seperti ini. Kakinya melangkah mencari tempat yang dia inginkan, pojok perpustakaan.

Ketika melewati beberapa rak buku, langkahnya berhenti. dia mengerrutkan dahi memastikan kebenaran yang ia lihat, ya dia sangat yakin kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari dirinya, tempat favoritnya.

"Jaejin."

Pemuda itu hanya menggumam tanpa suara, dia melihat pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu duduk sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku, sesekali dia menggaris beberapa kalimat dalam buku dengan pena yang ada di tangannya. Nampaknya pemuda itu sudah lama menekuni pekerjaannya terbukti dengan adanya setumpuk buku di meja.

"Kalah dalam melangkah lagi."

Pemuda bermarga Oh itu menyambar buku tebal di rak, dia tidak peduli apa isi dari buku yang diambil, dia ingin menunjukkan pada pemuda itu jika dia tidak kalah dengannya dalam hal apapun. Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kali ini aku harus bisa," gumam Wonbin.

Wonbin berjalan menuju deretan bangku dan meja yang kosong di pojok ruangan tepat di samping Jaejin yang sedang melahap beberapa tumpuk bacaan. Dia langsung duduk tidak peduli terhadap reaksi pemuda di sampingnya, dan memang karena pemuda di sampingnya tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Jaejin masih membaca lembar demi lembar buku

Merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun, Wonbin membuka buku yang dia baca sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Dia sama sekali tidak membaca buku dan tidak tahu buku apa yang dia ambil.

Beberapa menit Wonbin menatap buku tanpa membaca, dia sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda di sampingnya, berkali-kali dia melirik Jaejin. Melirik bahkan menatap pemuda itu lama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Wonbin, diam-diam memperhatikanku. Kau HOMO!"

"…."

Di sela-sela bacaannya, Jaejin tahu betul apa yang dilakukan pemuda di sampingnya.

Efek dari ucapan Jaejin sangat terpengarah dan dia menutup buku bacaannya secara kasar menimbulkan dentuman yang cukup keras.

"A-pa yang kau katakan,… HO-MO."

"Kau tidak usah bersuara sekeras itu?" Jaejin membuka halaman berikutnya, matanya tidak lepas dari deretan kalimat di dalam buku.

"Bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu?" Wonbin menutup buku Jaejin secara paksa, dia sangat tidak suka jika seseorang yang diajak bicara tidak menatap ke matanya, musuh sekalipun.

Jaejin mendesah, pemuda imut itu menatap balik sambil menyeringai. Inilah yang diinginkan Jaejin, memancing kemarahan pemuda di depannya.

"Kau mengatakan aku Homo, atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu?"

"Kau menanyakan atas dasar apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ya.." Wonbin menarik tangan Jaejin hingga mereka berdekatan

"Kupikir kau cerdas, ternyata kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kau baca."Jaejin melirik pada buku yang diambil Wonbin, Wonbin mengikuti arah pandang Jaejin yang sedang menikmati sampul buku dengan gambar dua buah lambang tombak.

Wonbin tertohok ketika membaca judul buku itu " Hubungan sesama pria menurut psikologis".

"Itu untuk mencegah hal itu!" Wonbin mencari alasan.

Jaejin tersenyum kecil, matanya menyipit mencari kebohongan pada kedua mata pemuda itu.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Lee Hongki, kupikir Lee Hongki itu seorang pria bukan wanita?" Sindir Jaejin.

Wonbin mematung, kepalanya berputar seakan-akan dipukul oleh gendam kenyataan yang membuka tabir sisi lain kehidupannya. dia baru menyadari kalau sosok yang dia sukai itu memang seorang pria dan dia baru menyadari jika dirinya merupakan pelaku penyimpangan seksual. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, beringsut terduduk pada bangku yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Sebegitu bodohkah dia tidak pernah menyadari kenyataan ini?

"Ya, aku Homo." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tidak mau dicap menjadi seorang gay." Ucap Jaejin sarkastik.

Wonbin terpuruk, mengalami kekalahan telak membuat dirinya benar-benar tidak mampu lagi melakukan apapun. Gara-gara hal ini, dia tidak mampu membalikkan keadaan bahkan semakin jauh tertinggal dari Jaejin.

Dan kenapa harus Jaejin yang mengetahui kenyataan ini terlebih dahulu, bahkan ketika dia baru bertemu pemuda itu berhasil membaca semua pikirannya. Wonbin memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia sudah tidak mampu berfikir setelah mendapat pukulan ini.

Gara-gara penyimpangan ini

YAOI

GAY

Dan semacamnya….….ehhh tunggu! tiba-tiba saja otak brilliant milik Wonbin menemukan ide untuk membalas pemuda di depannya, Wonbin menatap Jaejin yang kembali melahap kumpulan buku-buku. Dia tidak peduli lagi tentang image-nya sebagai pangeran sekolah dan dia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk demi harga dirinya.

Dia sudah memutuskan akan melakukan ini, melakukan sesuatu sebagai hadiah untuk murid-murid FnC. Matanya menyapu seisi perpustakaan, dia mengamati dan mengharapkan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah ia pikirkan. Dia menemukannya dan dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian mereka, para kuli tinta FnC Planet.

Dan permainan dimulai

Wonbin berdiri merapikan kemeja putih yang dia pakai, dia menyambar tangan Jaejin hingga buku yang pemuda itu baca terjatuh begitu saja. Dengan cepat Oh Wonbin menarik pemuda itu menuju rak-rak buku yang berdiri angkuh sebagai wadah kumpulan beberapa ilmu. Jaejin terhuyung tidak mampu melawan kekuatan pemuda seperti Wonbin.

Mereka berhenti, terdiam saling menatap. Hanya dentuman jam yang terdengar di perpustakaan. Wonbin melirik ke tempat dimana wartawan FnC Planet berdiri, tepat beberapa meter dari mereka. Jaejin tidak mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya lagi, Wonbin sudah mengeluarkan cakra untuk membentuk kekai di semua bagian tubuhnya.

"Jaejinnie, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Suara Wonbin dibuat keras membuat seisi perpustakaan terpaku pada dua pemuda itu, termasuk tiga wartawan FnC. Mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk mengabadikan moment ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik, aku tahu perasaan kita sama." Wonbin menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Jaejin, mengunci pemuda imut dengan tinggi 177 cm itu supaya tetap menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Wonbin menyeringai. Dia menarik tangan Jaejin hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan. Dengan sigap tangan kekar Wonbin menahan tubuhnya, Jaejin memejamkan mata merasa dunianya berputar, sementara Wonbin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu, menghirup sejenak aromanya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa melakukan itu.

Perlahan Wonbin mulai berbicara

"Jaejin, saranghe."

…

…

Kilatan kamera menyeruak masuk ke retina bertepatan dengan keterkejutan Jaejin atas ucapan Wonbin.

Dan FnC Planet mendapat Scandal besar untuk tahun ini.

**tbc**

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dari segi tulisan, karakter yang terlalu ooc atau pemilihan kata yang terlalu lebay.

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, review pembaca sangat berarti bagi author untuk meneruskan fic ini.

GOMAWO


	5. Chapter 5

Dia menarik tangan Jaejin hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke depan. Dengan sigap tangan kekar Wonbin menahan tubuhnya, Jaejin memejamkan mata merasa dunianya berputar, sementara Wonbin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu, menghirup sejenak aromanya. Dia tak mengerti mengapa melakukan itu.

Perlahan Wonbin mulai berbicara

"Jaejin, saranghe."

)(

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 4 udate, mian jika chapter kali ini update-nya lama. setelah author bergulat dengan UTS dan sekarang masih UTS, akhirnya author berhasil mencuri waktu untuk menulis fic ini. Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

chapter 5

_Setiap langkah, engkau akan menemukan beberapa kisah manis dalam hidup. Seperti sebuah permainan yang telah diatur, terkadang akan muncul sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebut saja cinta._

_Semuanya telah terjadi, benang merah sudah memilih peran yang pantas untuk mereka semua. Beberapa kisah yang baru saja dimulai, bukan dengan permulaan yang cukup indah seperti bertemunya Sang pangeran dengan Sang putri. Kisah ini juga bukan seperti film-film Korea yang penuh dengan romansa._

_Ketika takdir telah menautkan kedua tangan mereka, tidak ada yang sanggup hati telah berbicara, mata telah tertutup rapat. Hanya ada mata hati dan cinta. Tidak peduli kisah mereka salah ataupun benar._

_Kisah ini terlukis begitu saja, tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa semuanya telah menjadi sebuah cerita yang pantas dinantikan. Kisah cinta seorang Oh Wonbin dan Lee Jaejin._

_ FnC Planet_

Berita ini bagaikan sebuah ledakan yang menampar seluruh FnC Academy.

Oh Wonbin bahkan tidak membaca gosip itu hingga tuntas. Dia membanting bulletin di atas meja hingga tidak terbentuk lagi. Beberapa siswi yang melihat Wonbin hanya menatap nanar ketika mengetahui berita mengejutkan ini. Pupus sudah harapan mereka untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

Wonbin menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa seraya melonggarkan dasinya karena kepanasan. Sepertinya berita itu membuat suhu FnC berubah menjadi panas. Dia menghela nafas berkali-kali, jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali melihat foto mesra dirinya terpampang di berbagai sudut ruangan FnC. Ok.. ini memang murni kesalahannya, tetapi dia tidak berfikir berita mengenai dirinya akan seheboh ini.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu?" suara itu membuat kepalanya semakin berat, suara yang beberapa hari ini selalu membayanginya, "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, aku sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau menjadi salah satu murid terbaik di Academy-mu dulu"

Wonbin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan memastikan kalau dia tidak mendengar ucapan Jaejin, namun itu sia-sia. Bagaimanapun dia mencoba tidak mendengarnya, nyatanya suara itu akan terus meneror kehidupannya.

Sementara pemuda lainnya hanya terkikik geli membaca berita panas ini, Seunghyun dan Minhwan memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan berita ini. Jonghun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Hongki, terheran melihat keempat orang itu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ini semua, ini salahmu dan kau harus membereskan semuanya." Jaejin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya gusar. "Hey kalian bantu kami, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini agar kalian membantuku, bukan menertawakanku ."

Jaejin menunggu dalam kegelisahan dan tak satupun orang berbicara. Wajahnya tidak pernah terlihat seserius itu, namun kali ini dia benar-benar merasa butuh bantuan dari teman-temannya. Jaejin berdiri sambil menggigigiti bibirnya, kegelisahan nampak jelas terpatri di wajah imutnya, sementara Wonbin sudah berkali-kali memijat pelipisnya. Kemudian jawaban yang ditunggunya baru muncul selang beberapa menit.

"Kupikir berita ini tidak terlalu buruk."

Ketika Hongki mengatakan itu, Wonbin dan Jaejin saling berpandangan. Sepersekian detik mereka berpandangan dan hanya hawa sinis yang keluar dari keluar dari keduanya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk! Aku bahkan rela melihat kucingku mati dibanding mendengar berita ini." Wonbin memijat pelipisnya.

Tidak mau kalah, Jaejin melotot seolah-olah mengatakan kalau hal ini adalah salah pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik aku melihat Jonghun-hyung menikah dengan Hongki-hyung daripada mendengar berita ini."

Ucapan Jaejin tidak hanya mengagetkan Wonbin, tetapi juga dua pemuda yang namanya disebut. Hongki langsung memukul kepala Jaejin dengan tangannya, sementara pasangan maknae hanya terkikik geli sambil menikmati popcorn ayam.

"Yah, apa yang kau bicarakan. Jangan menyebut nama kami dalam masalah kalian!" Hongki berkacak pinggang.

"Mian hyung, aku asal bicara." Jaejin berkata pelan.

Wonbin mendesah, dia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika melihat dua pemuda cantik saling bicara,Hongki dan Jaejin. Yah ini memang kesalahannya, tetapi dia tidak berfikir akibatnya sangat fatal, terlebih lagi Jaejin yang terus memojokannya. Kini, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi nasibnya ke depan, semuanya telah terjadi. Dia sudah menenggelamkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dalam air. Tidak mungkin kembali lagi tanpa adanya air dan noda di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Oh Wonbin, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan membersihkan namaku." Jaejin menarik lengan Wonbin hingga terhuyung ke depan, dengan susah payah Wonbin mengatur keseimbangannya. Mereka berdiri, saling meremehkan dan mengeluarkan tatapan tajam masing-masing. Minan dan Seunghyun yang melihat keadaan seperti ini langsung mempererat pelukan mereka, takut.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Menikahimu?" Teriak Wonbin.

"Kau…sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu."

"Ini semua karenamu, salahmu yang memicu kejadian ini." Wonbin mendekat ke arah pemuda di depannya, hanya beberapa senti jarak di antara keduanya.

"Ini semua salahku!" Jaejin mendorong Oh Wonbin, "siapa yang menarik tanganku, mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan memelukku di depan banyak orang."

"Ya, aku mengakui ini semua salahku. Tapi bisakah kau tidak menyalahkanku." Wonbin membalas Jaejin, dia mendorong tubuh kecil Jaejin.

"Tidak bisa, ini memang salahmu." Jaejin mencengkeram kemeja putih Wonbin, lelaki itu mencengkeram erat kemejanya. Wonbin menepis tangan Jaejin hingga tangan mungil itu terlepas dari kemeja yang dia kenakan, keempat pemuda yang ada di tempat rekreasi itu hanya mematung tanpa berniat memisahkan perkelahian yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, mengadakan pertarungan!"

"Ya, kita lihat siapa yang paling hebat di antara kita. Jika kau kalah kau harus membersihkan namaku dan jangan bersihkan namamu," Jaejin lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh kekar Wonbin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Nampaknya pertarungan memang sudah tidak bisa dihindari bagi mereka, Hongki hanya menghela nafas. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya mencoba melerai dua sosok anak kecil yang baru saja berebut sebuah gulali. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka seperti ini, bukanlah damai lebih indah bahkan lebih bagus lagi jika mereka saling memberi dan cukup- jangan membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

Hongki merangkul kedua bahu pemuda itu.

"Jaejin mana tangan kananmu." Hongki mulai bicara. Dengan refleks Jaejin mengulurkan tangan kanan-nya. Hongki menarik tangan sebelah kiri Wonbin, "Tutup mata kalian."

"Yah…untuk apa kami harus menutup mata?" protes mereka berdua.

"Sudah lakukan saja." Hongki menatap keduanya bergantian. Mereka menghela nafas, akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak curiga terhadap sosok yang kini berada di samping mereka,"jangan membuka mata sebelum aku menyuruh."

Mereka menganggukkan kepala, beberapa detik mereka melintasi kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ketika membuka mata, takdir telah mengikatnya. Ya mengikat keduanya!

"Apa yang dilakukan Hongki?" Batin Wonbin.

Mereka merasakan senuatu yang mengganjal, seperti hawa tidak enak yang muncul begitu saja di benak mereka.

"Buka mata kalian sekarang."

Dengan malas, mereka berdua membuka mata. Saling memicingkan mata ketika tidak sengaja menatap. Lee Jaejin mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat Seunghyun dan Minan menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Ada sesuatu yang tidak Jaejin ketahui, dia memandang Wonbin mengamati apa ada perubahan pada diri mereka atau tidak, tapi dia belum menemukan perubahan itu.

Mereka tidak peduli terhadap apa yang terjadi tadi, yang mereka pedulikan kali ini hanya pertarungan yang akan dilakukan mereka. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan ketika Hongki memukul kedua tangan mereka. Jaejin melihat tangan kanannya sementara Wonbin melihat tangan kirinya. Dan seketika mereka membelalakkan mata ketika melihat kedua tangan mereka terikat menjdi satu dengan pita berwarna merah muda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami hyung?" Jaejin berteriak.

"Hongki jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenanya kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengikat tangan kalian, dengan begini kalian bisa bersama dan saling memahami." Hongki tertawa syetan.

"Aku tidak sudi bersama syetan kecil ini." Wonbin menarik tangan kirinya hingga Jaejin ikut tertarik.

"Aku juga tidak sudi bersama seseorang yang tidak mengakui kalau dirinya yaoi." balas Jaejin.

"Ini hanya sebuah pita, akan sangat gampang dilepas." Wonbin mencoba mencari simpul yang digunakan untuk mengikat tangan mereka, namun sepertinya tidak ada. Dia berjalan hingga Jaejin mengekorinya. Setelah menemukan gunting dia mencoba menggunting pita tipis itu. beberapa kali dicoba, pita tidak terlepas bahkan semakin mengikat erat tangan keduanya. Hongki tersenyum licik.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, pita ini bukanlah sembarang pita yang akan putus karena gunting ataupun terbakar karena api, pita ini adalah pita pheromone ku. Jadi, pita ini tidak akan terlepas jika masih ada kebencian di hati kalian. Setiap kali kalian mencoba melepasnya secara paksa, maka akan semakin erat pita ini menjerat kalian. Dan dengan perasaan suka, kasih sayang atau malah cinta, maka pita ini akan terlepas seutuhnya." kata Hongki.

Dan detik itu pula mereka mematung, terdiam dan masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan oleh Hongki. Beberapa detik berlalu dan akhirnya mereka sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka menutup mulut, bahkan mata pemuda-pemuda itu melebar seutuhnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

awan hitam nampaknya akan selalu mengikuti kedua pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja mungkin, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan Lee Hongki."

"Hyung, lepaskan kami!" Jaejin memohon dengan tatapan memelasnya, tetapi Hongki menggelengkan kepala, bersikukuh menjalankan rencananya.

"Hongki-ah, kau tega dengan sahabatmu sendiri." Wonbin menarik-narik tangannya.

"Maaf sekali, nikmati saja hari-hari kalian. Ayo semua, kita pergi dari tempat ini." Mereka berdua mematung ketika satu persatu sahabat yang diharapkan mampu menolong mereka malah menjerumuskan mereka berdua ke jurang yang lebih dalam.

Minan dan Seunghyun menyusul Hongki dan Jonghun yang sudah keluar. Mereka terdiam merutuki dalam hati tentang kejadian ini.

"Hongki-hyung, tunggu prmbalasanku!" ucap Jaejin sinis.

"Ya…Hongki, kau semakin membuat kami benar-benar seperti pasangan yaoi." Teriak Wonbin.

)(

Malam ini hujan turun, tidak deras namun cukup untuk membasahi setiap sudut FnC. Bunyi jangkrik terdengar pelan teredam oleh suara hujan. Beberapa bunga di taman FnC tidak tercium baunya, nampak menciut dan basah. FnC Academy terlihat sepi, hanya nampak beberapa bangunan kokoh yang berjejer membentuk sebuah alur seperti yang diatur. Cahaya yang menyinari bangunan itu temaram, tidak mampu menyinari setiap sudut FnC.

Seunghyun, pemuda jangkung itu berjalan di antara koridor-koridor FnC, sama sekali dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan heran murid-murid FnC. Sepertinya berita mengenai dirinya dulu telah hilang tertutupi berita mengejutkan dari Wonbin-hyung. Dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, menikmati udara kebebasan yang pernah terampas dari kehidupannya.

Dia menenteng beberapa barang di tangannya, tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih. Setiap dia melangkah, maka setiap itu pula dia merasa bahwa kehidupan yang dia jalani seperti sebuah permainan. Kini dia sudah bisa tersenyum, merasa menang dan sanggup menghadapi masa-masa sulit akibat gossip tidak sedap yang terus menerornya.

Dia berjalan, menyelusuri lantai keramik berukiran bintang dengan beberapa corak abstrak. Dia ingin sekali pergi ke atas bangunan, berteriak dan merasakan tetes-tetes hujan yang membasahi rambutnya sebagai bentuk syukur atas hilangnya semua masalah. Bukannya dia senang atas scandal Wonbin-hyung, tetapi berkat scandal itu dia terlepas dari belenggu FnC Planet.

Perlahan dia menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan bangunan dengan atap bangunan, dia menggerakkan kakinya pelan, mencoba mengurangi suara yang timbul akibat gesekan dari tangga dan sepatu kulitnya. Dia menatap lurus ke depan memastikan dia melewati jalan yang benar di antara kelokan yang menghubungkan beberapa tempat. Merasa tidak salah jalan, pemuda itu membuka salah satu pintu.

Pemuda transparan itu mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat seseorang yang dia kenal berdiri di atap Academy dengan payung berwarna merah melindungi kepalanya. Minan, pemuda imut pecinta ayam goreng seperti berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Seunghyun hendak menutup pintu kembali seandainya saja dia tidak mendengar sebuah berita mengejutkan.

"Apa ayah yang mengatur semuanya!"

Suara Minan terdengar jelas di telinganya, seketika itu tubuh Song Seunghyun kaku tanpa bisa digerakkan lagi. Dia tahu siapa pria yang bersama Minan! Dia tahu betul, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang di dengar adalah berita yang dapat membuat seluruh FnC tertohok.

"Ya, semua telah diatur Minhwan. Dengan begini, kau bisa dekat dengan kakak kandungmu, Choi Jonghun." Suara baritone Tuan Choi memperjelas bukti yang Seunghyun dapat, berkali-kali dia mengerjabkan mata.

"Tetapi, apakah Jonghun-hyung dapat menerimanya. Menerima saudara hasil dari perselingkuhan ayah." Minhwan berkata pelan.

"Itu masalahku, yang penting sekarang dekati saja Jonghun." Tuan Choi membelai lembut rambut Minan.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi ayah, apakah aku sanggup mengatakan pada Jonghun-hyung!"air mata minan perlahan turun, mengalir hingga menetes menyatu bersama genangan air hujan.

"Tenang saja, Jonghun tidak akan dan tidak bisa menolak kenyataan ini."

Tuan Choi menepuk pundak Minan, pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu melangkah meninggalkan sosok pemuda imut itu. Seunghyun yang merasakan bahwa pria itu semakin medekat langsung mengontrol cakranya hingga tubuhnya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Pria itu melewati Seunghyun tanpa merasakan kehadirannya, sejenak dia merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkan kekuatan semacam ini. Dia tiak perlu repot-repot bersembunyi di balik pintu atau di bawah meja kecil. Seunghyun menatap punggung pria yang dikaguminya, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika mengetahui kenyataan yang dia dengar. Setelah sosok itu benar-benar hilang, dia menghela nafas lega. Dia kembali mengatur cakranya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali normal.

"Syukurlah!" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Song Seunghyun!"

Suara itu….

Minhwan memergokinya, dan seketika raut wajah Seunghyun berubah panik. Dia seperti seorang tikus yang tertangkap basah mencuri keju. Dia tidak menyadari kedatangan Minan sama sekali. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya memandang sosok imut itu.

Seunghyun tertegun, ada air mata yang membekas di wajah Minan.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Minan terisak, kembali mata kecil yang menghiasi wajahnya harus basah terkena tetesan-tetesan air mata.

"Minan, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Seunghyun menyambar bahu Minan.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya, kau tentu tidak mau berteman lagi denganku. Aku hanya anak haram dari Tuan Choi, aku adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan. Kau pasti tidak mau bermain denganku lagi." Minan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua matanya.

"Minan."

Seunghyun menatap lurus ke arah Minan, dia menyingkirkan tangan Minan yang menutupi wajah imutnya. Ada perasaan kasihan yang menyelusup di hati Seunghyun. "Apapun dan siapapun Minhwan. Song Seunghyun akan selalu bersama Minan. Tidak peduli apakah Minan anak dari tukang bakpao, pengemis bahkan anak ayam."

"Kau tidak akan menjauhiku." Minan menghapus air matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh!" Seunghyun memukul pelan jidat pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku bodoh."

"Kau memang bodoh Choi Minhwan, ayo peluk aku!"

"Kenapa aku harus memelukmu?"

"Bukankah kau memintaku agar terus bersamamu, itu syaratnya." Seunghyun tersenyum hingga pipi bakpao-nya terangkat,"kau tidak boleh menolaknya dan aku memaksamu untuk melakukannya."

"Kau menyebalkan Song Seunghyn." Minan tersenyum mengusap air mata terakhir yang keluar. Dia memeluk pemuda itu lama. Waktu perlahan berlalu. Dan tak satupun dari kedua pemuda itu sadar bahwa hujan yang dari tadi mengguyur sudah reda sama sekali.

)(

Dia tidak akan bisa engkau sentuh,dia hanya sebuah bayangan dicermin yang tidak nyata, hanya bias bias cahaya yang tidak bisa digenggam erat, kau bahkan tidak bisa merasakan desahan nafasnya ketika ingin meraihnya. Dia ibarat alunan melodi yang hanya bisa di dengar tanpa bisa dimainkan.

Dia Lee Hongki selalu membuat seorang Choi Jonghun tidak bisa berfikir.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu berjumpa dengan pemuda cantik itu, satu kali, dua kali bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali. Di sini, diruangan music yang berdiri kokoh mereka berdua berada. Hanya suara desahan nafas dan suara jam dinding yang membuktikan bahwa keduanya berada di alam yang sama dan tempat yang sama.

Hongki menggosok tangannya berkali-kali mengurangi hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Malam ini, udara malam begitu dingin. Hampir saja, Hongki meringkuk di kamar-nya atau meneguk segelas teh hangat jika Jaejin tidak menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang music ini. Tapi nihil, tidak ada sosok Jaejin di ruangan ini. Hanya alat-alat musik serta seseorang yang hampir membuatnya kabur untuk kedua kalinya, Choi Jonghun.

Namun niat itu diurungkan ketika dia tahu kalau pemuda itu juga bernasib sama dengannya.

Tipu daya seorang Jaejin.

Mereka duduk dikelilingi beberapa alat musik. Lampu yang redup membuat mereka semakin duduk merapat, ditambah dengan hawa dingin yang menguar karena malam.

Hongki melirik sejenak ke arah pemuda itu, tampan meski hanya menggunakan mantel berwarna hitam dan kaos putih. Hongki benar-benar sudah lupa jika pemuda di depannya merupakan sosok pemuda korban kekuatannya yang mungkin saja akan menyerangnya dan berbuat sesuatu kepadanya. Pemuda itu seperti pemuda normal, pemuda tipe pemikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

"Ini semua pasti ulah Jaejin. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

Hongki memecah keheningan, dia tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama." Jonghun berdiri, membersihkan bagian belakang mantelnya yang terkena serpihan debu,"Aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol diriku jika ada di sampingmu."

Hongki tertegun, dia langsung menatap pemuda itu. perasaan bersalah ini muncul lagi, tapi dia tidak mengerti apakah perasaan ini hanya perasaan bersalah atau perasaan lain. Hongki harus mengakui jika kini dia sedikit terjerat oleh tatapan maut cassanova FnC Academy, sadar ataupun tidak.

Hongki menarik tangan Jonghun, menolak jika pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, dia pasti akan mencemooh tindakannya ini, tetapi entah mengapa dia refleks menarik tangan pemuda itu. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya akan membawanya pada situasi yang sangat kompleks, dimana dia akan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam labirin yang dibuatnya sendiri. Berkali-kali logika di otak Hongki berteriak, _APA YANG KULAKUKAN?_. Namun, tetap saja dia sudah tidak mampu lagi menghentikan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Semuanya sudah terjadi, jadi Hongki membiarkan dirinya terlarut untuk kali ini saja. Ya untuk kali ini! Melupakan sosok Yonghwa dan bersama pemuda di depannya. Dan untuk kali ini juga dia akan membiarkan dirinya menikmati apa yang akan terjadi, melebur dan bersama dia, Choi Jonghun.

"Jika kau bisa bermain musik, tinggallah disini dan bermainlah denganku?" ucap Pemuda itu pelan.

Waktu berhenti sejenak. Belum ada jawaban dari pemuda di depannya itu. Dan tak satupun di antara mereka menyadari bahwa tawaran itu merupakan isi hati Pemuda itu. Mereka benar-benar seperti dua pemuda yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tenggelam dalam keheningan malam serta terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang telah mereka ciptakan.

Jonghun tersenyum, dia menatap balik pemuda yang telah merampas setengah dari hatinya itu. perasaan itu muncul kembali, dengan pelan telah merambah membius segala hal tentang pemuda itu, hanya dengan ucapan sederhananya mampu membuat hati seorang Jonghun berwarna.

"Sepertinya sedikit menggerakkan jariku menarik."

Jonghun tersenyum, mendekati Hongki yang hanya mampu menunduk malu. Jonghun tidak membutuhkan sesuatu sekarang, tidak memerlukan kata-kata manis dari pemuda itu. Seperti aliran air, mengalir begitu saja dan akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak perah difikirkan, baik atau buruk. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, dan lagi-lagi pipi Hongki terangkat memerah hanya karena tatapan itu. Merasa tidak tahan, Hongki menghindar mencari pemandangan lain, Grand piano berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana kalau piano?" tanya Hongki.

"Hn.. tak masalah," Jonghun berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju grand piano putih yang berdiri gagah diantara alat-alat musik lain. Jonghun dapat mendengar Hongki berjalan di belakangnya. Langkahnya pelan, namun tetap membuat darahnya berdesir. Jonghun menekan pelan beberapa tuts menimbulkan nada mengalun.

"Kau tahu Hongki, piano ini adalah piano kesayangan almarhum ibuku. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bagaimana piano lahir dari keinginan menggabungkan keindahan nada clavichord dan haspsichord" Jonghun duduk tepat di kursi piano, "Dan piano merupakan alat musik pertama yang bisa aku kuasai."

"Ibumu pasti sangat menyukai musik."

"Yah, dia lebih menyukai musik dan bakatku dalam musik dibanding kekuatanku ini." Jonghun tertawa.

"Aku perlu bukti." Hongki duduk di samping Jonghun persisi.

"Kau meragukanku, baiklah kau lihat saja bagaimana caraku memainkan tuts ini dan jangan tepesona denganku?"

"Ayo mainkan, kau banyak omong!"

"Jeongmal."

"Jonghunnie…," Hongki merajuk. Dan entah mengapa perasaan mereka akan semakin kuat, sadar atau tidak kedekatan mereka mulai terekam di hati mereka. Cinta ..apakah mereka benar-benar merasakannya atau hanya sebuah perasaan biasa tanpa ada getaran itu? ok, kita lihat kelanjutannya.

"Bukankah kau pandai menyanyi Hongki?"

"Ya, aku bisa menyanyi."

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai, bukankah kau ingin mendengar permainanku?"

"Ya.."

"Kau ingin aku memainkan apa, _Spring_ karya Beethoven atau _sonata for zwei clavier_ karya Mozart?"

"Uhhh, aku ingin menyanyi. Bagaimana kalau _Youl'll Be In My Heart _saja?"

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu." Jonghun memulai menggerakkan tangannya di atas tuts piano, memainkan sedikit jarinya pemanasan. Sebuah melodi merdu hasil sentuhannya membuat Hongki terbawa arus permainannya, pelan namun tepat terarah di hati. Alunan itu mengisi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Permainan jemari Jonghun bak sebuah aliran angin yang berhembus semilir dan menggelitik hati pendengarnya.

Hongki mulai bernyanyi

Suara serak Hongki dipadu dengan permainan jemari Jonghun membuat hawa romantis tercipta. Mereka seperti menyatu, nada dan suara berpadu menghasilkan sebuah harmonisasi indah yang langsung mengikat keduanya. Keduanya tersenyum, memandang ketika ada jeda dalam permainanya.

Ketika jemari Jonghun berlarian di atas tuts, Hongki menatap pemuda itu. Jonghun benar, dia sangat mempesona ketika bermain musik.

Mereka berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan lagu mereka.

Nae salm kkuteul sallagandaedo  
All I want is you, my girl.  
I'll be there for you, always.  
Nae sarameun ojik han saram  
You 'll be in my heart.

Bait terakhir dimainkan Hongki dengan sukses, permainan Jonghun berhenti menyisakkan nada-nada yang mengakar di ingatan.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Hongki mengangkat bahunya, "Mendengarkan alunan piano, bernyanyi dan menuangkan perasaan pada lagu yang kita nyanyikan."

"Yah, bermain musik dengan seseorang itu menyenangkan,"

"Bagaimana dengan suaraku?" tanya Hongki.

"Suaramu sangat bagus." Jonghun menutup tuts piano, dia membenarken posisi duduknya menghadap Hongki,

"Kau juga hebat dalam memainkan piano, aku sangat menyukai seseorang yang bisa bermain musik."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau sama saja memberiku harapan?"

"Kau sangat menyukaiku ya?" Hongki tersenyum lembut, dia tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya membuat pemuda di depannya benar-benar terdiam. Dan detik itu pula Jonghun kembali menatap mata kecoklatan itu, terdiam dan saling menatap. Mereka sama, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Mencari kenyamanan dari tatapan itu dan mencari sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar perasaan nyaman.

"Dangsineum yebbeun nuni jeongmal areumdawoyo ( matamu sungguh sangat indah)," ucap Jonghun.

Hongki tertegun, beberapa kali dia menolak ini dia tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya, menolak perasaan yang sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke dalam hatinya. Seolah benaknya sedang melayang dan tenggelam dalam kubangan kebahagiaan. Choi Jonghun, kau begitu pandai berbicara, meluluhkan perasaan Hongki hanya dengan beberapa ucapanmu.

Mereka mendekat mencari posisi nyaman, saling menatap hingga tidak ada lagi tabir yang menghalangi di antara kedua pemuda itu. perlahan keduanya semakin mendekat, sangat dekat hingga keduanya merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Hongki meraba pelan dada pemuda itu, dia merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu tidak beraturan seperti dirinya. Kemudian dia menengadahkan kepala, mengikuti tekanan pemuda itu.

Pelan namun mempunyai makna yang lebih dalam, tidak tergesa-gesa. Hanya ada cinta bukan perasaan saling mendominasi. Pelan dan tidak menuntut, membiarkan mereka mengeksplor apa yang terjadi. Mereka menutup mata mereka merasakan sapuan lembut yang membuat mereka melayang. Tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan, hanya sentuhan dan cinta . Mereka tidak merasa sesak ketika nafas mereka tercekat kekurangan pasokan udara.

Mereka benar-benar hanyut dengan keadaan ini, tidak peduli bahwa mungkin saja setelah ini akan berakhir. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanya saling membutuhkan, memberi dan membiarkan waktu berjalan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan bagi kedua pemuda itu, melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Jonghun dan Hongki, benang takdir telah memilih kalian.

)(

Jonghun tersenyum, melangkah sambil menyampirkan mantelnya di bahunya. Dia tidak peduli hawa dingin dan hembusan angin yang senantiasa membelai kulit putihnya. Malam ini, dia begitu bahagia. Tidak perlu ditanya apa yang menyebabkan dia sebahagia ini. Berkali-kali dia menyentuh bibirnya dan seketika itu pula wajahnya berubah warna.

Dia membayangkan kembali kejadian itu, kejadian yang hampir membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Choi Jonghun, pemuda pemikat yang sukses terpikat oleh seseorang.

Pemuda itu berjalan melewati kegelapan malam, hening dan memang sudah tidak ada lagi seseorang yang mungkin berkeliaran pada jam semalam ini. Dia melangkah melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju asramanya.

Dan ketika berada di tikungan, dia melihat sosok pemuda dengan kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Merasa curiga Jonghun mengikutinya, perlahan pemuda mencurigakan itu keluar dari bangunan FnC, memasuki hutan tempat berlatih. Pemuda itu semakin dalam memasuki hutan seakan-akan membimbingnya ke suatu tempat yang tidak dia ketahui.

Jonghun semakin cepat mengikuti pemuda itu, menembus pepohonan lebat. Dia semakin dalam mengitari hutan itu, tidak peduli ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalannya dan beberapa menggores kulitnya hingga menimbulkan luka . Dia tidak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanya mengikuti pemuda mencurigakan itu. Ketegangan benar-benar menyelimuti benaknya.

Pemuda mencurigakan itu berhenti melangkah, menoleh dan memandang Jonghun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tiba-tiba saja debu menyelimuti sekitar hutan, membuat dia menutup mata.

Beberapa menit hingga debu-debu yang berterbangan hilang dan kembali menyatu dengan tanah. Jonghun kembali membuka matanya. Menyesuaikan daya akomodasi retinanya. Merasa matanya sudah mampu menjangkau sekitar, pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan mencaris sosok yang diikuti tadi.

Nihil ….

Tidak ada seseorangpun yang berdiri di tempat itu, hanya rimbunan pepohonan yang dia temui. Jonghun melangkah memastikan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Ctar

Sebuah anak panah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelah udara dan siap menancap tepat ke jantungnya jika dia tidak menghindar. Beruntung Jonghun mempunyai refleks yang bagus, dia segera bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dia memusatkan cakranya membentuk nyala api di kedua tangannya.

Dia kembali berkonsentrasi, memusatkan pikiran jika serangan kedua muncul kembali.

Syut…..

Busur kedua melaju, kini sepertinya busur itu tidak mengarah langsung ke jantungnya. Busur itu tepat beberapa inci dari wajah Jonghun mengakibatkan beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh terpotong tajamnya ujung busur. Busur itu menancap pada salah satu pohon.

Beberapa detik pemuda berkekuatan api itu terdiam, memusatkan cakra unruk mendeteksi pusat kekuatan yang menyerangnya.

Tapi kekuatan itu lenyap begitu saja, menghilang tak terbekas meninggalkan beberapa busur yang menancap di pohon. Jonghun melangkah, menghilangkan kekuatan di tangannya. Dia mencabut busur panah dan mengamati lebih lanjut.

Ada sebuah pesan!

Ya….busur panah ini mengandung pesan atau bahkan peringatan. Jonghun mengambil pesan yang terselip di antara ukiran anak panah. Kertas kecil yang digulung membuat dia hampir saja tidak memperhatikannya, perlahan dia buka kertas itu.

Dan beberapa kata terbaca

Serangkaian kata yang membentuk kalimat

Kalimat yang membuat otot-otonya menegang.

…

…

…..

"FnC peperangan dimulai, berhati-hatilah dengan pihak dalam."

**tbc**

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dari segi tulisan, fic-nya kurang panjang dan juga karakter yang terlalu ooc..

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, review pembaca sangat berarti bagi author untuk meneruskan fic ini.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 6 udate, mian jika chapter kali ini update-nya lama banget. setelah author bergulat dengan tugas dan penelitian, akhirnya author berhasil mencuri waktu untuk menulis fic ini. Dan sekali lagi author minta maaf jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 6

Sehelai benang kasat mata, seperti lilitan dan helaian hifa yang mengikat dua anak manusia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas. Benang ini bukanlah benang yang sanggup dilepas dengan panasnya sang surya, tidak akan pernah hanyut dengan derasnya gelombang, tidak akan terkoyak dengan terpaan sang bayu dan tidak akan terputus karena sayatan tombak.

Pernah, seketika seseorang mencoba melepasnya, benang akan semakin erat mengikat. Tidak peduli jika dia menolaknya bahkan mencoba menghancurkannya. Benang itu akan semakin melekat, menembus urat nadi dan meracuni pikiran sang manusia. Lelah, hanya pasrah dan tunduk kepada sang takdir. Mengikuti suratan yang telah tertulis, dan menenggelamkan dirinya pada sebuah takdir yang telah terikat.

Itulah benang merah, Tapi apakah akan sama jika benang yang mengikat kedua anak manusia tidak berwarna merah melainkan merah muda?

Ini bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang pantas untuk dijawab, hanya sebuah pernyataan yang membutuhkan bukti yang hampir bisa terjawab.

Pemuda itu berkali-kali mengerjabkan matanya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tenggelam menikmati indahnya sang malam. Tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Bukan karena sakit atau sekarat, hanya saja tangan pemuda itu terikat dengan tangan pemuda di sampingnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mampu memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun, padahal dia sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Merasa lelah, akhirnya pemuda itu duduk bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucek-ngucek matanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Gelap tanpa adanya cahaya yang menerangi, namun cahaya dari sang rembulan cukup untuk membuat hawa di ruangan menjadi lebih terkesan romantis, oh tidak, Wonbin tidak mungkin berfikiran seperti itu. Dia bahkan sudah mendoktrin dirinya untuk tidak merasakan hal-hal yang di luar kendalinya bersama setan kecil itu.

Dia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menyerang. Dia eratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sepele, namun memberi efek yang yang sangat besar.

Merasa frustasi, Wonbin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Pemuda berkekuatan kilat itu berkali-kali membolak-balikan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dia sangat sadar jika dia terus membelakangi Jaejin tangannya akan kaku terkilir karena posisinya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak mampu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa jam ini.

Semuanya berjalan sangat lambat, hanya dentuman jam yang menemaninya kali ini. Wonbin merasa lelah dengan posisinya, tangannya merasa gemetar seakan-akan darahnya berkumpul tepat di area tangannya.

Menyerah, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Jaejin. Memejamkan mata tidak ingin menyaksikan wajah yang membuat urat-uratnya berkedut. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, bahkan merasakan aroma yang terkuar dari pemuda itu.

"Ehhh…."

Suara erangan Jaejin membuat Wonbin membuka matanya. Merasa khawatir dia menatap wajah yang tersaji di depannya. Wonbin mendekat memastikan jika pemuda di depannya tidak terbangun.

Hening, hanya desiran angin yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera. Wonbin terpaku, dia meneguk ludah ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap wajah pemuda itu. Entah apa yang terjadi…., dia seperti tertarik begitu saja, tenggelam pada wajah manis yang disajikan. Pemuda itu terkesan sangat polos ketika menutup matanya. Ia masih terbuay tanpa sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah imut itu. dan sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali menolak perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyelusup di hatinya.

Tapi ketika dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda itu, sesuatu yang ditakutkan terjadi kini benar-benar terjadi. nafasnya harus tertahan dan detak jantungnya harus terhenti untuk sementara waktu, dia benar-benar tidak tahu menenai perasaan yang menyerangnya kali ini. Dia sungguh takut dengan perasaan yang melanda kali ini, takut jika dia akan semakin jauh terperangkap pada pesona sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu sangat cantik, seperti malaikat yang tertidur di tumpukan salju putih, tampak polos. Bibirnya merekah di antara warna putih yang menyelimutinya, rambutnya panjang tergerai seperti helain benang sutera, lembut sekali. Wajahnya putih bersih, nampak merona di daerah pipinya, diam tanpa memancarkan emosi, hanya keindahan yang menggambarkan setiap lekuk wajah yang lebih indah dibandingkan lukisan sekaliber Monallisa. Matanya tertutup rapat, siap menunggu kecupan sang pangeran untuk membuat matanya terbuka.

"Sialan, dia sangat manis." Wonbin memukul jidatnya berkali-kali.

Wonbin mendesah, dia semakin frustasi ketika terus-terusan menatap wajah di depannya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi mengalihkan matanya dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sedetikpun, dia tidak mau melewatkan karya Tuhan yang indah itu. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi melakukannya. Meski hati menolak, meski raga mencoba untuk menahannya, tetapi pancaran mata sudah cukup menggambarkan semuanya.

Wonbin mengulurkan tangannya pelan. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak dia ketahui, bukan sesuatu yang normal dan Wonbin mungkin akan memaki dirinya ketika tangannya mulai menyentuh wajah pemuda di depannya. Wajah yang indah tanpa emosi, rambut yang lembut untuk dihirup sekaligus digenggam serta bibir yang-err lupakan.

Oh Wonbin merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di hatinya, dia membiarkan tangannya bergerilya pada wajah pemuda yang terlelap itu. Giginya bergemelatuk menahan rasa ingin memeluk dan memiliki. Sudah gila memang, tetapi Wonbin benar-benar merasakannya, ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit sang pemuda, ada sedikit getaran yang muncul, darahnya berkumpul seakan-akan bekerjasama mematikan syaraf-syaraf yang membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir lebih jauh.

"Api…..,"

Suara gumaman Jaejin menjadi tamparan yang telak bagi pemuda bernama Oh Wonbin itu, tamparan yang menyadarkannya bahwa pemuda itu merupakan saingan utama-nya. Pemuda itu refleks menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejin, bertingkah tidak terjadi apapun.

Wonbin menatap kembali wajah Jaejin, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari wajah pemuda itu kali ini, bahkan Wonbin melihat dengan jelas keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, merasa khawatir Wonbin menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah Jaejin. Dia pandangi wajah mungil yang sempat membuat otaknya tidak mampu berfikir lagi, nampak ketakutan dan penuh dengan emosi.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seperti ini?

Ada perasaan sangat khawatir yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya, belum pernah dia merasakan perasaan khawatir seperti ini.

"Jonghun-hyung, api!" Suara Jaejin kembali mengusik indera pendengaran Wonbin, pemuda itu seperti terperangkap pada alam bawah sadarnya.

Tidak bisa menunggu lama, Wonbin mengguncang badan Jaejin.

"Jaejin-ahhh, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda itu, Wonbin duduk meraih kedua bahu Jaejin dan kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Lee Jaejin, bangunlah!"

"Jonghun-hyung, api!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengigau, peluh membanjiri pelipisnya, nafanya tercekat seakan-akan lehernaya tercekik.

"Tidak ada cara lain," Wonbin menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejin agak keras.

Beberapa menit Wonbin masih menepuk-nepuk pipinya, bukannya sadar tetapi pemuda itu semakin menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, api dan nama Jonghun yang terus dia sebut. Wonbin gusar, dia menatap nanar ke arah saingannya itu.

Pelan, dia menarik lembut tangan Jaejin. Menyandarkan tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu di pelukannya. Dia membelai punggung pemuda itu, menenangkan serta memberi kenyamanan. Entah apa yang terjadi, kebencian seorang Wonbin seolah-olah lenyap begitu saja, terbang bersama dinginnya sang malam.

"Jaejin bangunlah, aku mohon."Wonbin berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

Dan suara seorang Wonbin bagaikan alunan harpha yang langsung mempengaruhi indera kesadaran Jaejin, pelan kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka menampakkan mata hitam yang memancarkan cahaya. Mereka terdiam, Hanya suara desahan nafas yang menandakan kalau mereka berada di tempat yang sama bahkan dalam keadaan yangs sangat intens.

Jaejin, pemuda itu belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa apa yang telah terjadi membuat dirinya berada di posisi yang sangat riskan. Dekat bahkan membuat dirinya tidak sanggup lagi bernafas. Merasa ada yang aneh, Jaejin mengerutkan dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa bersandar pada seseorang, bahkan tangan seseorang menyangga berat tubuhnya. . Ekor mata Jaejin bergerak mengamati sekitar, dan pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kekar yang mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Butuh beberapa menit bagi orang cerdas seperti Jaejin untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" refleks, Jaejin mendorong Wonbin hingga pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Tangan mereka merah akibat tarikan paksa.

"Yah, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Wonbin mengusap tangannya yang merah, dia menatap Jaejin .

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku." Jaejin meneliti dirinya sendiri, tidak ada yang hilang maupun terkoyak. Syukurlah!

Wonbin mendesah, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa kesal yang telah memenuhi hatinya. Dia sangat menyesal telah menyebutnya manis, dan soal kejadian tadi-, hanya ketidaknormalan Wonbin hingga dia melakukannya.

"Yah…, aku tidak mungkin menyentuhmu. Bahkan aku tidak berminat untuk menyentuhmu, kau sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya." Cercanya.

"Lalu kenapa saat aku bangun aku berada di pelu-err lupakan!" Jaejin tidak bisa meneruskan ucapannya, terlalu rancu dan tidak bisa ditangkap oleh nalar.

"Kau malah seperti orang yang berharap disentuh olehku." Wonbin menyeringai.

Jaejin diam tak bergeming ketika ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Wonbin. Dia tidak bisa meluapkan emosi begitu saja, hanya ukiran seringai yang nampak di mulut Jaejin, seringai menakutkan membuat Wonbin merinding tiba-tiba.

"Oh Wonbin, kau ingin mati." Suara Jaejin ibarat malaikat kematian yang siap untuk menarik paksa roh Wonbin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hening, kemudian Wonbin terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi unik seorang Jaejin. Mungkin, orang akan menganggapnya gila, tetapi bukankah Wonbin memang sudah gila!

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya heran dengan sikapmu. Aku mencoba membangunkanmu dari mimpi burukmu, tetapi kau malah marah-marah padaku bahkan menuduhku melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak padamu." Wonbin duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar, Jaejin dengan tubuh kecilnya ikut bersandar mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Wonbin, tidak mungkin Jaejin tidak ikut, karena tangan mereka yang terikat menjadi satu membuat mereka tidak akan berpisah.

"Itu karena posisi kita yang, yang ..."

"Yang apa?" Wonbin tersenyum.

"Pokoknya seperti itu, dan kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan cara seperti itu." tanya-nya.

"Aku bahkan sudah menampar dan memukulmu, tapi sepertinya itu semua tidak bisa membangunkanmu. Kau mimpi buruk!"

"Sudah jelaskan aku mimpi buruk dan lupakan kejadian ini, jangan pernah dibahas lagi." Jaejin menyeka sisa-sisa keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah."

"Aku tidak mau, kau saja yang tidur."

"Anak yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan sebaiknya cepat tidur." Cercanya.

"Siapa kau menyuruhku untuk tidur, aku tidak mau tidur, aku tidak mau bermimpi buruk lagi. Kau saja yang tidur." Jaejin menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus kakinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan seseorang tidak tidur sementara aku terlelap begitu saja. Sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa sampai kau tidak mau tidur?"Wonbin mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, diam-diam matanya melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Sangat jelas gurat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang terekam di wajahnya yang imut.

"Hanya mimpi buruk, jangan dibahas lagi."

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tidak tidur?" Tanya Wonbin.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Dasar aneh, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar terlelap."

"Coba saja, aku tidak percaya kau mampu tidak memejamkan matamu sampai pagi."Ejeknya.

"Justru mungkin sebentar lagi kau yang akan tertidur."

Dan setelah itu mereka terlibat obrolan-obrolan ringan yang membuat sang dewi malam bersorak bahagia, dentuman jam semakin lincah berputar dengan poros yang tetap berada di sentral. Satu jam kemudian, hanya terdengar dengkuran halus dari kedua pemuda itu, saling bersandar dan terlelap.

Bukankah itu sangat manis!

00000000)(0000000000

Langit mulai berganti layar, kepekatan malam digantikan goresan abstrak warna jingga. Sang surya dengan sombong dan penuh keangkuhan melengserkan tahta sang bulan, semilir bayu membuka mata cahaya untuk merengkuh dan mengepakkan sinarnya. Tiada yang memungkiri keindahan seni lukisan Sang Maha Kuasa, dengan kuas kehidupan dan kertas bentangan alam.

Layar memang berganti, kepekatan termakan cahaya, hawa dingin hilang terserap panas kekuasaan Sang Surya dan keangkuhan Sang dewi malam harus tunduk dengan karisma penguasa siang.

Semuanya berganti, namun ada satu hal yang tidak berganti. Perasaan seseorang yang kini telah terikat dan terjerembab jatuh ke lubang berwarna merah jambu. Hanya satu malam memang, namun malam itu bukanlah fatamorgana yang menipu, malam itu nyata penuh dengan estetika seni dan penuh dengan rajutan benang cinta. Malam itu, dikala hujan menetes meleburkan suasana yang tidak lagi abstrak. Menuntun setiap hati yang tidak lagi terkungkung dalam terali ketakutan, lepas membiarkan dirinya terbuai dengan cumbuan dan sentuhan.

Semuanya nyata, dan seorang Lee Hongki benar-benar dalam ketakutan kedua sekarang.

Ketakutan pertama yang sudah tegores hingga menembus hatinya benar-benar telah terjadi, ketakutan yang melibatkan hati, nalar tanpa logika. Semuanya berbaur membentuk untaian kata yang membuat darah seorang Lee Hongki tersendat, tidak mampu lagi mengedarkan ion-ion dan oksigen ke otaknya. Perasaan yang sudah di tekannya, kini meraung-raung meminta kebebasan untuk mengeksploitasi apa yang disebut cinta. Ya…dia memang sudah merasakannya, merasakan ketakutan pertama "Seorang Lee Hongki benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan seorang Choi Jonghun"

Lantas apa yang menjadi ketakutan keduanya? Bukankah mereka sama-sama membawa hati masing-masing?

Tidak semudah itu, karena kenyataan yang sebenarnya akan menampar telak sang master Pheromone. Pedih atau harus membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika ketakutan yang dia rasakan berasal dari kekuatannya sendiri, pheromone. Hongki sadar, setiap detik yang dilalui seorang Choi Jonghun akan membuat pheromone-nya semakin melemah, terkikis oleh waktu yang memang sudah di atur untuk mengontaminasi Sang master api hanya 2 minggu.

Beberapa hari lagi, ketika semuanya telah hilang, apakah pemuda itu masih melihatnya, masih mengejar dan tersenyum untuknya?

Dia tidak bisa jika itu tidak terjadi, dia sudah terperangkap dan terjatuh begitu dalam. Tidak ada lagi tali yang sanggup menariknya dan mengangkatnya dari lubang ini. Dia telah basah, semuanya telah terkena efek radiasi cinta seorang Choi Jonghun

Hongki menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, dia pejamkan matanya membiarkan dirinya benar-benar tenggelam dalam imajinasi-nya. Aroma rumput yang menjadi sandarannya tercium hingga meresap bersama udara yang dia hirup.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa yang kau bingungkan Lee Hongki?"

Deg…suara itu, bukankah suara itu pernah singgah di hatinya. Perlahan kelopak mata Hongki membuka dan detik itu pula dia mendapati seorang Jong Yonghwa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung…, sedang apa kau ada di sini?" Hongki bangkit dari tidurannya, dia duduk bersimpuh menghadap seorang Jong Yonghwa.

Tersenyum, Yonghwa mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Hongki, "Bukankah kau ada masalah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau ada di sini Lee Hongki?"

Hongki tersenyum, memandang lurus ke arah hyung-nya. Ya, dia adalah hyung-nya, tidak lebih dan tatapan Hongki benar-benar berbeda dari pertama kali menatap Yonghwa. Tatapan seorang dongsaeng yang menatap hyung-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merasa tidak enak hati. Ada sedikit masalah di otakku, hati dan kenyataan tidak sejalan." Hongki tersenyum, dia mencoba menghapus bayangan seorang Choi Jonghun yang menari-nari di otaknya.

"Kau bisa membagi cerita denganku, bukankah dulu kita sering bercerita."

"Hanya masalah kecil yang tidak penting hyung?" elaknya.

"Tidak penting hingga membuat seorang Lee Hongki nampak begitu frustasi, tidak mungkin!"

"Apa sangat kelihatan hyung, sebegitu parahkah pengaruh dia di otakku." Hongki memukul kepalanya pelan, Yonghwa terkekeh melihat pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

"Dia, dia siapa?" Mata pemuda yang sempat mengisi hati seorang Hongki memicingkan mata curiga, "Sudah ada yang menggantikan posisiku di hatimu Hongki, ternyata cepat sekali kau melupakanku ya, kau sudah menemukan seorang yang sanggup membuatmu berantakan seperti ini, aku tidak suka!"

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" Hongki mengerjabkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hongki, kau sangat polos." Yonghwa tertawa, menggoda adik kecilnya merupakan suatu keasikan sendiri bagi pemuda itu,"Siapa dia yang kau maksud?"

Hongki menerawang, membiarkan matanya bergerilya menyaksikan hamparan langit yang berwarna biru terang, lidahnya begitu kelu ketika harus membicarakan pemuda yang sejak tadi malam merusak kesadarannya secara total, "Entahlah hyung, ketika semuanya sudah terjadi aku tidak sanggup lagi menolaknya, bagaimanapun aku menahannya aku tidak akan pernah bisa,"

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya, aku pikir tidak ada yang sanggup menggantikanku di hatimu. Syukurlah!"

"Hyung tau kalau aku pernah menyukaimu?" mata Hongki melebar tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Hongki, tatapanmu dulu dan sikapmu ketika bertemu denganku sudah menggambarkan semua. Aku takut jika kau terluka karenaku dan aku senang jika kau menemukan orang lain, semoga kau tidak terluka dengan siapapun itu?" Yonghwa merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput yang berwarna hijau.

"Justru itu yang aku khawatirkan."pelan, suara hongki hampir tidak keluar. Tangannya mencengkeram rerumputan yang ada di depannya hingga terlepas dari akarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pasti terluka, tidak mungkin tidak. Karena ini semua adalah hubungan palsu yang tidak nyata."suara Hongki tertahan, ada penekanan di setiap ucapannya, dia seperti sangat yakin jika dia akan terluka.

Dia sangat takut, jika pemuda itu akan pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah nya, meninggalkan dirinya dengan kesendirian yang nyata, meninggalkan dirinya dengan luka yang menganga. Ketakutan itu benar-benar menghantuinya sejak malam, tak sedikitpun pemuda itu terlelap hingga tercetak kantung mata yang sangat tebal.

"Jangan menyerah seperti itu, jika kau belum mencoba kau tidak akan tahu."suara hyung-nya menyadarkan Hongki dari banyangan jauh yang mungkin saja akan terjadi, ketakutan.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan hyung, semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Inilah sesuatu yang pantas untukku, karma untukku dan semuanya adalah hukuman untukku."

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Entahlah, Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku harus mengambil keputusan meski keputusan yang aku ambil akan membuat-ku terluka."

Hongki menunduk, dia letakkan tangannya di dadanya. Perasaan takut ini semakin besar, menyelimuti kesadaran dan mengoyak harmonisasi ketenangan. Pedih, tidak mampu berfikir jernih, karena semua adalah kesalahan yang mendominasi hubungan tidak jelas ini. Bukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang dia janjikan, hanya harapan kosong yang membutakan panca indera pemuda itu.

Lantas apa yang engkau lakukan Lee Hongki?

00000)(00000

Sangat keras dan memekkan telinga, suara Guntur itu seperti nyanyian iblis yang meneror dunia. Tidak ada yang sanggup berdiri angkuh menantang sang kilat yang mengeluarkan cahaya bercabang yang siap meluluh lantahkan. gelap, cahaya yang tadi pagi berhasil menggulingkan kekuasaan raja kegelapan kembali menelan pil pahit ketika sang bulan kembali mengukuhkan dominasi-nya pada malam hari.

Malam itu, gelap dan hanya suara petir yang menyambar. Ruang rapat FnC, agak terang karena cahaya yang berasal dari obor yang menyala di pojokan. Ruang rahasia FnC, hanya beberapa yang tahu mengenai tempat ini, mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang menambah sedikit penerangan.

Tuan Choi membua-buka dokumen yang ada di hadapannya sementara Tuan Jong menulis beberapa arsip rahasia. Kini semuanya terfokus pada pemuda yang dari tadi pagi mengumpulkan para petinggi FnC untuk mengadakan rapat, Choi Jonghun.

"Laporkanlah apa yang telah terjadi Jonghun!" Tuan Choi menatap Jonghun.

"Lihatlah apa yang aku dapatkan." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kertas ancaman yang dia dapat, Tuan Choi, Tuan Jong dan beberapa dewan direksi mengambil kertas itu, membacanya dengan teliti hingga dahi mereka berkedut menahan kekhawatiran yang sangat, Yonghwa menyenggol lengan pemuda itu meminta penjelasan,"Tadi malam, seseorang menyerangku dan meninggalkan surat ini, aku mengira bahwa di dalam academy ini terdapat penyusup atau malah penghianat. Mana mungkin seseorang mampu menerobos masuk FnC Academy yang jelas-jelas dilindungi kekai yang sangat kuat. Atau mungkin saja, seseorang yang menyelusup masuk benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar."

"Penyusup dan penghianat."Tuan Lee menyeringai.

"Tunggu, kertas ini berasal dari daerah utara. Kayu yang dipakai untuk membuat kertas ini hanya ada di pegunungan daerah utara. Dan satu-satunya academy yang ada di sana adalah Iimuse Academy."Yonghwa angkat bicara.

"Belum tentu, mungkin ini hanya jebakan untuk mengadu domba FnC dan Iimuse,"sergah Jonghun.

"Benar juga, kita tidak tahu siapa musuh FnC sebenarnya, aku sempat berfikir jika yang akan menyerang FnC adalah Dornes Academy atau SSC Academy, tetapi semua kemungkinan ada."Tuan Jong angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, salah satu untuk mengetahui ini semua adalah dengan mengundang mereka ke FnC." Tuan Choi berbicara.

"Mengundang mereka, apakah tidak terlalu beresiko. Itu sama saja memasukan musuh ke dalam rumah?" tanya Jonghun.

"Kita juga membutuhkan kolegasi dengan mereka, kita bisa mengetahui gerak-gerik mereka jika mereka berada di sini." Tuan Choi menjawab.

"Apa semuanya tidak bisa diatasi dengan perdamaian?" pertanyaan retoris muncul dari mulut Jonghun, tidak perlu dicawab karena mata petinggi FnC langsung menatapnya tajam ketika dia mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Perdamaian, tidak segampang itu Choi Jonghun?" Tuan Lee bersuara.

"Ada sesuatu yang terkadang tidak bisa segampang itu dilakukan." Tuan Jong tersenyum ke arah Jonghun.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa dominasi dan arogansi sangat berpengaruh di atas hamparan kenyataan.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk penyambutan Dornes Academy, SSC Academy dan Iimuse Academy. Pesta dan peperangan akan dimulai dan kita sebarkan mata-mata ke masing-masing Academy." Dan suara itu seakan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi seorang Choi Jonghun.

000)(000

"Tenangkan dirimu, sekarang kau harus berani mendekati Jonghun-hyung. Bukankah kau sekamar dengannya? Tidak usah ragu, kau harus berani Minan." Seunghyun menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Minan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika pemuda di depannya sudah panas dingin akibat kelakuannya,"Dan ingat ucapanku, kau adalah adik seorang Choi Jonghun jadi bersikaplah layaknya seorang adik bagi Jonghun."

"Aku harus bagaimana, kami memang biasa mengobrol tapi hanya obrolan biasa." Minan menatap pemuda di depannya, ada sedikit raut kebingungan yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau harus memulai obrolan dengan sesuatu yang disukai Jonghun-hyung." saran Seunghyun.

"Seperti apa, bahkan hobi kami saja berbeda. Mana mungkin aku memulai obrolan mengenai ayam goreng."

Seunghyun menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Belum pernah dia menghadapi makhluk polos macam Choi Minhwan. Dan yang Seunghyun herankan apakah volume otak seorang manusia seperti Minan tidak ada kata lain selain ayam goreng.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin Minan, pikirkan hal apa yang disukai Jonghun-hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukainya."Minan menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

Mereka mendesah mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan cukup besar tempat sementara Minan tinggal. Ruangan itu rapi, ruangan bernuansa merah dengan gaya klasik memberi kesan romantis bagi penggunanya, berbagai lukisan alat musik menggantung bebas sebagai cermin pribadi seorang Choi Jonghun. Klasik dan romantis.

"Bagaiman kalau musik,"

"….."

"Dan Hongki-hyung."

Ucapan Seunghyun sukses membuat bibir Minan tertarik, dia menutup mulutnya tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya terkikik.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Song Seunghyun?" Minan menatap Seunghyun lembut.

"Song Seunghyun memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Seunghyun menepuk bahu Minan. Ada sedikit perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di hati Seunghyun, rangsangan berupa sentuhan kulit Minan memberikan Stimulus yang diterima reseptor. kemudian secara cepat, tidak bisa dihitung dengan detikan waktu reseptor menghasilkan potensial aksi yang akan diteruskan oleh saraf eferen ke pusat pengintegrasi refleks dasar,sedangkan otak lebih tinggi memproses semua informasi dan meneruskannya melalui saraf eferen ke efektor yang melaksanakan respon yang diinginkan. Respon yang diinginkan Seunghyun berupa menarik tubuh Minan ke pelukannya, lama dan hanya keinginan yang tidak dia fikirkan sebelumnya. Sementara Minan hanya mematung, kaku terhadap apa yang dialaminya. Mungkin jika bukan Seunghyun yang melakukannya, refleks Minan akan menolaknya dengan mendorong bahkan memukul pemuda kurang ajar itu.

"Minan, bukankah semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak geratis. Aku juga membutuhkan sedikit bayaran atas jerih pikiranku. Jadi diamlah, pelukanmu adalah bayaran yang pantas untukku." otak yadong Seunghyun mulai jalan, Minan hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah ya, aku sesak!" Minan mulai merasa panas.

"Sebentar lagi Minan."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian wajah Minan sudah merah padam akibat kelakuan Seunghyun. Dan Jika saja suara decitan pintu terbuka pelan, Mungkin seorang Choi Minhwan akan benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Mematung…., dan hanya kerutan di dahi pemuda bermarga Choi itu. Menyaksikan dengan kepala matanya sendiri dua orang pemuda yang melakukan hal-hal aneh di kamarnya.

Refleks pemuda bernama Choi Minhwan mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka bertiga hanya saling pandang, ada sedikit kecanggungan yang menyelimuti ruangan.

"Jonghun-hyung, kau sudah kembali." Minhwan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku permisi dulu ya!"Seunghyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, ekor mata Jonghun tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Song Seunghyun meski pemuda itu telah menghilang dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu seperti memergoki anak perempuannya bersama seorang lelaki.

Jonghun menyeka keringat yang meleleh dari pelipisnya, dia cukup lelah mengitari seisi FnC mencari sosok pemuda berpheromone itu. namun nihil, dia tidak bisa menemukan pemuda yang telah berhasil merenggut setengah dari hatinya itu. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan ke sofa merah yang terletak di pojok ruangan, sejenak dia menatap Minan yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tadi.

"Minan, kau bersama pemuda itu?"Jonghun mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tidak hyung, kami hanya berteman."Jawabnya.

"Jika memang iya tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah sungkan seperti itu. Dan jika Seunghyun membuatmu menangis bilang saja padaku." Jonghun bersuara.

"Terimakasih hyung."

Minan melangkah duduk di samping hyung-nya itu, dia tatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Hongki-hyung, apakah hubungan kalian sudah ada kemajuan?" Pertanyaan itu membuat goresan senyuman terukir di wajah Jonghun, samar namun dapat di tangkap oleh mata. Tidak tahukah engkau Minan, bahwa pemuda itu telah melewatkan hal yang sangat tabu untuk dikatakan, dalam dentuman musik yang menjadi pengiringnya dan dalam sebuah catatan gerimis yang menenggelamkan kesadaran mereka.

Jonghun menggeser posisi tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Minan, "Hubungan kami lumayan, bahkan berjalan lebih dari yang aku harapkan. Bukankah kau dekat dengan Hongki, apa yang dia sukai dan apa yang dia benci?"

"Dia suka buah pisang, menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tengkorak dan dia suka menyanyi."

"Pisang, kenapa dia seperti monyet."Jonghun terkikik geli, membicarakan seseorang yang disukai merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, "Bunga apa yang dia sukai?"

"Dia menyukai sesuatu yang cerah, namun dia juga tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin mawar putih saja hyung."

"Baiklah, jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan memberikan bunga itu untuknya, gomawo Minan." Jonghun mengacak-ngacak rambut Minan.

"Serahkan semua pada Minhwan,"

Candaan dan senyuman kemudian menghiasi percakapan kedua pemuda itu, tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dan rasa tidak nyaman. Berbicara tidak lepas tanpa memikirkan diksi yang tidak tepat, struktur tanpa aturan dan interaksi yang kelewat batas. Hanya ada rasa yang terikat erat karena darah, gen bahkan beberapa sifat resesif dari satu pariental yang sama.

000)(000

Kisah ini bermula karena sebuah takdir yang mengikat mereka, meski karena sebuah kesalahan yang telah menarik ujung simpul tali untuk dirajut. Kisah ini dimulai kembali ketika kedua pemuda itu terjatuh hanya karena mata mereka, mata hitam dengan binaran yang mengalahkan kesempurnaan batu sapphire.

Ketika sorot mata bertemu, tidak ada hiperpolarisasi yang membuat mereka tidak mampu bergerak, diteruskan dengan tatapan tajam sang pemuda yang membuat kekuatan mata indah itu terpaku, tidak bisa lepas dari jerat tatapannya.

Kisah ini kembali dibuka dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah dibandingkan pancaran cahaya keemasan dari Sang surya, meski dengan nyanyian hujan, meski dengan kepekatan sang malam dan meski dengan buaian angin malam yang menari menusuk tulang belulang. Semuanya terjadi, tanpa ada batas nyata dari keduanya, mereka berbagi dan melepaskan diri mereka dari ragu yang membelenggu jiwa-jiwa mereka.

Dan saat semuanya terjadi, tersusun dengan susunan sistematis. Kesalahan yang telah menarik ujung simpul rajutan harus goyah akibat hati nurani sang perajut. Kesalahan itu bagaikan tamparan telak yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun dari mimpi-nya, mimpi yang sama sekali tidak dia inginkan namun berubah menjadi sesuatu yang ingin dia dapatkan.

Kesalahan itu telah mengalirkan bulir-bulir air mata sang perajut, tidak peduli jarum akan semakin membuatnya terluka, membuatnya harus menahan kesakitan yang nyata dan harus merasakan kekecewaan yang besar. Dia harus meluruskan kembali rajutan yang salah meski rajutan itu telah terbentuk sesuatu yang indah.

Itulah yang dirasakan Lee Hongki, sang perajut cinta.

Meski kaki tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah, meski suara tidak mampu lagi dia keluarkan, meski butiran air mata sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk dibendung, seorang Lee Hongki harus melakukan itu semua.

Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang FnC, taman dimana tempat pemuda itu meminta bertemu. Dan ketika itu pula Lee Hongki berdiri mematung ketika melihat pemuda berpakaian putih tersenyum ke arahnya, pemuda yang muncul diiringi Sinar matahari yang melukiskan gradasi warna yang terpantul memberi efek pada sosok rupawan yang membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar putih itu.

"Lee Hongki, aku sudah menunggumu."

Suara itu membuatnya tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Choi Jonghun, aku ingin bicara."

Nafas pemuda itu tercekat tidak mampu lagi meneruskan sesuatu yang memang sudah ia pikirkan.

Apakah pemuda itu sanggup untuk mengatakannya? Dan apakah keputusan Lee Hongki itu?

***tbc***

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Otak author masih dipenuhi dengan materi-materi jadilah fic ini makin gaje

jika para reader merasa chapter kali ini aneh, bilang terus terang pada author.

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, review pembaca sangat berarti bagi author untuk meneruskan fic ini.

gomawo


	7. Chapter 7

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 7 update, mian jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Selamat berjuang bagi yang mengikuti SNMPTN dan lain-lainnya. Semoga berhasil.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 7

Pernahkah kalian merasakan ketakutan?

Ketakutan yang membutmu tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menghela nafas, ketakutan yang membuat seluruh tanganmu gemetar tanpa henti, ketakutan yang membuatmu terkungkung dalam dimensi hitam yang diciptakannya sendiri. Perasaan itu akan mengunci rapat keangkuhan dan membuka lebar pintu kegelisahan. Semuanya terjadi, ketakutan nyata yang menggerogoti kesadarannya. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang FnC, taman dimana tempat pemuda itu meminta bertemu. Dan ketika itu pula Lee Hongki berdiri mematung ketika melihat pemuda berpakaian putih tersenyum ke arahnya, pemuda yang muncul diiringi Sinar matahari yang melukiskan gradasi warna yang terpantul memberi efek pada sosok rupawan yang membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar putih itu.

"Lee Hongki, aku sudah menunggumu." suara itu membuatnya tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar bernafas. Ragu pemuda berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu mendekat, tidak peduli jika nafasnya sudah tersendat. Meski semua kenyataan akan membuatnya terpuruk, meski keegoisan tidak mampu lagi mengobati luka dan meski benang takdir akan semakin kusut. Seorang Lee Hongki harus membuka mata pemuda yang menjeratnya itu. Dan detik itu pula, gradasi warna yang memukau pudar digantikan oleh sapaan sang hitam, gelap namun indah dengan sentuhan keangkuhan sang rembulan.

"Choi Jonghun, aku ingin bicara."

"Aku juga ingin bicara padamu, silahkan bicaralah!"

Hening, Hongki tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan apa yang sudah disusunnya. Dia tidak lagi mampu berfikir tentang hari esok, bahkan hari ini dia tidak mampu lagi menyusun hidupnya. Dia bukanlah seorang yang sanggup mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak sejalan dengan hati, dia adalah seseorang yang mengikuti hati nurani. Tapi, untuk kali ini dia menghianati hati-nya. Karena dia sangat tahu seberapa egois hati yang dimiliki. Dia ingin bertindak egois, membiarkan pemuda itu terikat erat di tangannya. Membiarkan seorang Choi Jonghun kehilangan semua arogansi dan merenggut semua kesadarannya. Tapi Lee Hongki tidak gila dan dia sadar jika pheromone bukanlah pondasi yang kuat dalam membina suatu hubungan.

"Kau duluan saja yang bicara Choi Jonghun," Hongki menghela nafas berat, tangannya mengepal, dipandanginya pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan nanar.

"Tidak, kau saja. Mana boleh aku bicara sebelum kau bicara."

Lagi-lagi seorang Choi Jonghun membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

"Kau saja, karena pada akhirnya aku juga akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Hanya pasrah, dia memaksakan diri untuk berdiri padahal kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." sekian detik berlalu, sesuatu di tangan Jonghun berpindah ke tangan pemuda itu, matanya membulat tidak percaya, dia hembuskan nafasnya yang semakin berat. Lee Hongki benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia menatap sayu mawar putih di tangannya, pedih. "Tadinya aku mau memberikan tiga tangkai mawar atau malah mawar hitam, tapi aku tidak suka sesuatu yang merepotkan"

"Kenapa tiga dan kenapa mawar hitam?" Suara pemuda itu bergetar.

"Kau tidak tahu bahasa bunga, tiga mawar artinya aku mencintaimu dan mawar hitam artinya aku terobsesi denganmu. Dan aku memang merasakan hal itu padamu."

Suara Jonghun mengalun lembut terekam di benak Hongki, sebuah isyarat yang tidak mungkin bisa lagi dibendung, tidak peduli bahwa pemuda itu mencoba menepis dan menolak, perasaan itu semakin tereksplor jauh, menempatkan dirinya pada sebuah titik kegelisahan. Ketika hati iblis tertawa dan menguasai hati dengan kegelapan , Hongki ingin meneruskan sandiwara ini, tidak peduli bahwa Sang Master api kehilangan semua akal sehatnya.

Hongki hanya diam, untuk berbicara saja dia tidak sanggup. Lelah ataukah terbuay dengan keadaan?

"Lee Hongki, berkencanlah denganku."

"….."

"Aku mohon!"

"Tapi Choi Jonghun, sebelum kau mengatakan sesuatu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semuanya."

"Diamlah, untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapnmu. Aku memaksamu." Jonghun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir pemuda itu.

"Tapi….,"

"Aku menunggumu besok, kumohon karena setelah ini mungkin tidak ada waktu lagi" Pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat wajah pemuda itu. Menurunkan tangannya seraya berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu, berjalan pelan dan berucap, "Aku menunggumu Hongki."

Sebuah tarikan senyuman terpampang di wajah jonghun, pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan kebingungan yang sangat.

Hongki, pemuda itu hanya bisa mematung menatap punggung pemuda itu. Hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Dia ingin memeluk pemuda itu, dia mencintainya. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sejengkalpun bagian darinya, matanya bahkan setiap kata yang yang dia ucapkan. Dia ingin mendekapnya, namun untuk melangkah saja tidak sanggup. Pemuda itu telah pergi membawa hatinya tanpa mampu sedikitpun memberi ruang bagi Hongki untuk menolaknya.

"Choi Jonghun, bagaimana aku bisa lepas jika kau terus begini." ucapnya pelan, hanya ada kegetiran yang terekam di balik getaran suaranya.

Dia berdiri di bawah belaian sang malam, di antara sentuhan sang bayu dan perlindungan dewi malam, sendiri hanya sendiri.

Kenyataan memang tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Lee Hongki, kenyataan yang berbeda yang terjalin dipikirannya. Namun demikian jika pemuda itu bercermin, jauh dilubuk hatinya terdapat desakan hati nurani yang timbul tenggelam tidak bisa di tekan. Setiap kali timbul, kekuatannya nyata mengukung hati nuraninya untuk mengunci rapat-rapat pada terali. Hati nurani kadang kala mengukuhkan dominasinya, membiarkan pikiran jernih bersarang di otaknya dan ingin menghapus cerita palsu yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Choi Jonghun.

Malam. Jika hitammu sanggup menyelimuti dan melindungi hati dari kegelisahan, mengapa Lee Hongki tidak merasakannya?

Angin. Jika rengkuhanmu sanggup menghilangkan ketakutan, mengapa pemuda itu bergetar?

Bulan. jika kau sanggup menggantikan matahari ketika malam, kenapa engkau tidak sanggup mengganti perasaan cinta ini dengan yang lain?

Oh Tuhan, sebegitu sulitkah untuk mengakhiri ini semua? Atau Lee Hongki memang tidak ingin mengakhirinya?

00000)(000000

Cahaya temaram terakumulasi menerangi setiap sudut ruangan, agak gelap terkungkung kaca bening. Di balik kaca, ketika engkau membuka sedikit matamu, akan nampak jam pasir yang tertata di meja kerjanya. Jam pasir itu bergerilya mencatat dan menerawang setiap detik yang terjadi. Di balik kaca itu, setiap sudut terjamah secara menyeluruh. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk menggerakkan sedikit jarinya mengatur setiap kudeta yang akan terjadi.

Pria bermarga Lee itu tersenyum simpul ketika pemuda di depannya memberikan gambaran visual melalui matanya. Semuanya terekam membentuk cerita picisan yang membuat lelaki itu menyeringai. Dia menggoyangkan gelas Kristal yang berisi cairan, aroma alcohol terkuar jelas menusuk hidung.

Pemuda di depannya menutup mata, mengilangkan gambaran visual yang dibuat bagaikan slide-slide layar video. Dia membuka matanya kembali, menatap Master angin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan Tuan?" Pemuda itu mengeratkan syal yang tergantung di lehernya. Dia masih memegang matanya, ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari matanya akibat kekuatannya itu. Dia seka darah yang mengucur itu dengan syalnya.

"Kisah yang sangat manis, kita akan memberikan kencan paling istimewa untuk mereka." Senyuman iblis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Siapa yang akan memberi hadiah untuk mereka, apakah Jonghyun Tuan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, untuk sekarang Jonghyun tidak akan bertindak apapun. Aku tidak akan mempercayakan hal ini kepadanya, dia terlalu gegabah dan selalu terbawa emosi. Aku akan mengatur ini semua Jo Wubin, kau sebagai ketua asrama Green Academy hanya perlu menyiapkan pion untuk dimainkan."

Tuan Lee berdiri dari kursinya, dia meletakkan gelas Kristal ke atas meja, berjalan pelan memandang ke luar ruangan dari balik kaca.

"Jonghyun, dia melakukan permulaan yang cukup bagus dengan menyerang seorang Choi Jonghun, bahkan tidak ada yang memerintahkan hal itu. apakah aku harus takut atau harus gembira, dia adalah seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk ditebak." Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya anda senang tuan, bukankah ini yang anda inginkan!"

"Yah, aku memang senang jika dia melakukannya. Dia akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat."ada kebanggaan dari setiap ucapannya, rasa bangga seorang ayah kepada anak-nya. Jika dia tahu bahwa rasa bangga itu membuat seorang di balik pintu itu menangis, tentu akan lenyap rasa itu dengan perasaan iba.

Ya…ada seseorang di sana. Pemuda yang terhimpit ketidakberdayaan menentang takdir yang telah ditulis.

Pemuda di balik pintu itu menangis, mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata yang terus saja mengalir tanpa bisa dibendung. Perasaan sakit yang menyelusup membuat dirinya tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menghapus air matanya. kekecewaan, perasaan bersalah dan kegetiran hidup telah membelenggu erat dirinya, terjebak dalam perangkap sesat yang tidak mungkin lagi dihindari.

Pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangannya, cukup erat untuk membuat kukunya menancap di kulit putihnya, darah menetes jatuh tertarik gaya gravitasi bumi. Pemuda itu kini menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, menghapus tetes-tetes air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia bahkan tertawa sekarang, melihat dirinya sendiri menangis akibat tekanan hidup yang semakin menyiksanya.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat yang mengingatkannya akan nasib buruk yang harus dia terima. Dia butuh sedikit udara untuk menenangkan dirinya, pelan dia menyelusuri tangga yang menghubungkan dengan atap bangunan. Setiap langkah demi langkah dia resapi, tanah bahkan air yang mengalir di area fnc akan menjadi sesuatu yang berarti baginya. Kini dia berdiri menatap hamparan langit hitam tanpa mengizinkan sang bintang untuk sekedar memberi sedikit warna, hanya kepekatan nyata. Bahkan rembulan mengalah, menyembunyikan keindahan tertutup rengkuhan awan hitam yang lebih dominan.

"Ahhhh." Pemuda bernama Jonghyun berteriak mengeluarkan segala hal yang ada di hatinya, kekecewaan bahkan kepedihan terdengar dari jerit frustasinya. Angin besar mulai menyelimuti dirinya membuat tubuhnya melayang tinggi, dia bisa saja menjatuhkan tubuhnya jika dia menginginkannya, namun peperangan tidak akan bisa dihindari walaupun dia mati sekalipun.

"Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Seandainya ayah tahu alasanku menyerang Jonghun, dia pasti akan kecewa. Namun inilah yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi musuh mereka."

Kakinya berpijak, dia berjalan pelan. Angin yang berhembus kini sudah tidak lagi berhembus.

"Apakah aku bisa melakukannya?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban, karena bagaimanapun seorang Lee Jonghyun akan terus berada dalam lingkaran tanpa ujung. Takdir inilah yang akan menantinya, membiarkan dirinya basah terjerumus dalam permainan. Tak peduli, bagaimanapun dia menolak bahkan mengeluarkan air mata, karena benang akan membelitnya dalam permainan yang akan dimainkan oleh beberapa kubu.

000000)(000000

Terkadang ketika kita merencanakan sesuatu, rencana tidak berjalan semulus yang kita bayangkan. Ada hal-hal yang membuat semuanya tersendat, Jonghun sadar akan hal itu. Perasaan kecewa langsung menyergap ketika apa yang diharap sangat tidak sesuai dengan bayangan. Padahal seorang Lee Hongki ada di sampingnya, dia yang menjadi pusat dari segala pikiran Choi Jonghun dan pusat kehidupan pemuda itu. hanya dengan melihatnya saja, seorang Choi Jonghun dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir. Dia ingin menggerakkan tangannya membelai lembut kepalanya, menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapannya dan merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Dia ingin melakukannya, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan yang menggetarkan hati.

Namun, semuanya tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan.

Ketika semuanya telah sempurna, perasaan dan ikatan tanpa nama terjalin, tidak akan cukup untuk sekedar menggoreskan tinta emas dalam catatan percintaan. Ada beberapa hal yang juga perlu diperhatikan, yaitu keadaan. Jika keadaan yang dirajut secara sempurna, akan menghasilkan sesuatu rajutan yang indah. Dan jika kebalikannya, akan memetik benih yang tidak dia inginkan. Inilah benih yang harus dituai seorang Choi Jonghun.

Jonghun mengamat seisi kereta yang nampak asing baginya.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana Hongki-hyung?" Suara itulah yang dituai pemuda itu. Suara Jaejin bagaikan sebuah tamparan baginya. Dan jika seorang Jaejin ikut, tentu wonbin akan ikut. Dan lebih parah lagi dua maknae juga ikut dalam kencan yang sudah diatur. Bukankah ini semua adalah mimpi buruk bagi pemuda bermarga Choi

"Tenang saja Jaejin, kita akan mengunjungi taman bermain," Hongki nampak antusias.

"Taman bermain, kupikir itu ide yang kurang baik." Jaejin ragu mengungkapkan.

"Itu sangat menyenangkan."Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali seraya menepuk kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan hadiah. Jonghun tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda itu, nampak kekanak-kanakan namun terkesan imut. Hongki menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya, buru-buru dia menghentikan tingkahnya. Baiklah, itu semua sudah cukup bagi seorang choi jonghun, hanya sekedar melihatnya dan memastikan jika pemuda itu ada di sisinya. Bukankah perasaan Jonghun tidak perlu diucapkan, dengan lagu dan sedikit sentuhan piano atau gitar akan membuka perasaan pemuda bergolongan darah A itu.

Wonbin yang merasa diacuhkan hanya memandang ke luar melalui jendela, memang Wonbin lebih memilih tempat duduk disamping jendela, lebih nyaman dan mempunyai jarak pandang yang lebih luas. Sejenak dia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi pada malam itu adalah awal titik balik semuanya, entahlah pemuda itu tidak tahu kenapa semuanya terjadi. Melihat pemuda itu terlelap, bersandar nyaman di bahunya, sangat cantik.

Apa mungkin seorang Oh Wonbin jatuh cinta pada seorang Lee Jaejin?

Wonbin menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali menolak perasaan yang muncul begitu saja. Sangat tidak mungkin, dan Wonbin berani bertaruh jika dia sampai jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu, dia akan menyebut dirinya gila, idiot atau autis sekalipun. Begitukah Wonbin? Baiklah, kita lihat saja seberapa besarkah kemampuanmu untuk menolak perasaan itu.

Hey, apakah kalian tidak ingin melihat pasangan imut kita yang teraniaya. Lihatlah, mereka tampak asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, berduaan dengan berbagai camilan di tangan mereka. Minhwan sedang asik memakan keripik kentang rasa ayam, Sementara Seunghyun memakan apa saja yang dibawa oleh Minhwan. Mereka sangat menikmati perjalanan ini, dengan makanan yang banyak serta tidak adanya tekanan untuk belajar. Jaejin yang duduk di samping Wonbin hanya diam, dia sudah membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan moment yang akan terjadi, siapa tahu dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang cukup menarik sebagai object kameranya seperti foto mesra Jonghun-hyung dan Hongki-hyung contohnya.

"Wow, kau membawa kamera Jaejin," kata Hongki.

"Ya, mungkin ada moment-moment indah untuk di abadikan," kata Jaejin, tersenyum kecil dan membayangkan adegan-adegan antara kedua Hyung nya itu. "Terkadang, ada hal-hal yang perlu kita abadikan hyung."

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Apa aku termasuk pemandangan indah itu Jaejin?" Hongki yang duduk di depan Jaejin langsung memgang kedua tangan Jaejin, merajuk dan berharap pemuda itu mau mengambil gambarnya. Jaejin mengangguk dan membuat mata Hongki berbinar-binar.

"Ya, Hongki-hyung termasuk object yang sangat bagus, terlebih lagi jika ada sesuatu yang lain sebagai hiasan."

"Maksudmu?" Hongki mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nanti Hongki-hyung pasti akan paham dengan apa yang aku ucapkan." Jaejin meletakkan kamera disamping tasnya.

Hongki yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menjitak kepala Jaejin membuat pemuda itu membalasnya dengan jitakan, Jaejin tidak seperti Seunghyun yang diam saja jika di aniaya, Jaejin adalah Jaejin, pemuda yang mempunyai ego yang sangat saling memukul membuat kedua pria di samping mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, setelah merasa lelah mereka berhenti kemudian tertawa bersamaan, persaudaraan yang sangat aneh.

"Kalian sangat mirip,"ujar Wonbin.

"Betul, sangat mirip."dukung Jonghun.

Jaejin dan Hongki hanya saling memandang tidak mau dikatakan mirip.

"Jaejin, nanti kau harus mengambil gambarku ya." Hongki merajuk kembali.

"Ya baiklah, tetapi jika Hongki-hyung menjadi modelku, Hongki-hyung harus mau melakukan semua gaya yang aku perintahan." Jaejin menyeringai.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa, sesuatu yang lain daripada yang lain. Bagaimana hyung?" Jaejin memastikan.

"Iya, apapun keinginanmu."

"hahaha."Jaejin menyeringai senang.

Kedua pemuda itu berbicara seperti anak perempuan, meloncat dari tema satu ke tema lain tanpa jeda terlebih dahulu. Wonbin dan Jonghun langsung memasang ipod mereka, menyumpal telinga mereka dengan lagu kesukaan mereka dibandingkan harus mendengarkan gabungan kekuatan kedua pemuda itu. Bagaimana keadaan Minhwan dan Seunghyun? Nampaknya kenyamanan mereka terganggu ketika teman duduk mereka tertidur dengan mengeluarkan suara yang sangat keras, sementara di depan mereka duduk muda-mudi yang nampaknya sepasang kekasih memberikan tontonan live action adegan-adegan yang membuat keduanya membeku di tempat. Minhwan mengutuk dirinya kenapa mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu ketika dia bersama Song Seunghyun, sementara Seunghyun merangkul pundak Minhwan mempraktekkan apa yang dua sejoli di depan mereka lakukan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit, kereta berhenti. Wonbin dan Jonghun langsung melepas sumpal telinga mereka kemudian berdiri diikuti ke empat pemuda yang lainnya. Mereka berdesak-desakkan keluar dari kereta yang penuh sesak. Setelah berhasil keluar dari lautan manusia, ke enam pemuda cantik nan tampan itu berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit agar sampai ke taman bermain, di tengah perjalanan Hongki langsung meminta Jaejin untuk mengambil gambarnya.

Ketika ke empat pemuda lainnya masuk, Hongki sempat memandang pemuda di depannya. Rambut hitam yang halus, mata coklat tajam bagaikan mata elang, mata yang sanggup mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan yang membuatnya jatuh tenggelam dalam kubangan nista ini. Hidungnya dipahat sempurna melengapi parasnya yang menawan dan bibir merah yang pernah menyentuhnya. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan ekor matanya pada obyek lain asalkan tidak melihat pemuda itu. Jonghun yang menyadari bagaimana tatapan Hongki berhenti, menyambar tangan Hongki yang terdiam.

"Aku mengajakmu bukan mengajak mereka, jadi percuma jika kau tidak ikut masuk."

"Eh, apa yang kau katakan?" warna merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"ayo masuk, aku ingin bersamamu bukan berkencan dengan mereka."

Tangannya lembut, menggenggam erat jemari pemuda itu. Mereka berjalan pelan, merasakan seseuatu yang menjalar tangan mereka. Hongki merasa inilah yang dia harapkan, tangan lembut seorang Choi Jonghun. Biarlah Hongki merasakan sentuhan ini, merasakan gesekan lembut kedua tangan mereka, hanya sementara dan akan selalu membekas dalam hati. Karena Hongki sangat tahu sebentar lagi semuanya akan lenyap, meninggalkan semua kenangan yang telah terkunci rapat di hati, tidak akan pernah hilang terbawa arus dan waktu.

0000)(0000

Beberapa jam berlalu, semuanya berjalan dengan pelan. Mereka merasakan hal-hal yang berbeda. Pada taman itu, dimana permainan diputar, kisah akan berputar pula. Ketika semuanya berhenti, kisah tidak akan berhenti. Terus berputar dengan kisah yang berbeda, mereka merasakannya. Ketika permainan berputar cepat, genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat, menyalurkan semua perasaan mereka. Namun, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kedua pemuda itu. kedua pemuda yang terikat menjadi satu itu hanya diam. Wajah salah satu pemuda itu pucat pasi menunjukan ketakutan yang sangat, dia sudah menolak untuk menaiki semua permainan, namun apa daya jika tubuh yang kecil itu terpaksa terseret masuk ketika Wonbin malah ingin menaiki semua permainan.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon maple yang tumbuh sempurna, Wonbin memijit tengkuk Jaejin yang berkali-kali mengeluarkan isi perutnya gara-gara menaiki itu semua. Wonbin tersenyum, dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa karena hal ini, tapi tidak bisa, kikikan suaranya terdengar hingga ke telinga pemuda itu.

"Jangan tertawa!" Jaejin berkata di sela-sela aktifitasnya(?). Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, bahkan pemuda arogan itu sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ternyata kau phobia ketinggian, tidak disangka seorang Lee Jaejin takut akan ketinggian." Wonbin menarik tangannya yang asyik memijit tengkuk pemuda itu, dia amati wajah pemuda di depannya. Sangat lucu dan jauh dari kesan arogan, "Seandainya mereka semua tahu kalau kau phobia ketinggian pasti menarik."

"Jangan memberi tahu seisi FnC, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau mengatakannya."

"Kalau caramu meminta seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar menyebarkannya." Wonbin mendesah, dia memandang lurus ke arah bianglala yang dinaiki oleh Seunghyun dan Minhwan.

"Aku mohon, Oh Wonbin."terdengar suara pelan yang timbul dari mulut pemuda itu, sangat pelan. namun, masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda di sampingnya, pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum ketika arogansi dari seorang Jaejin runtuh di hadapannya. Wonbin ingin lebih, dia tidak ingin pemuda itu hanya memanggil namanya, bukankah Wonbin lebih tua darinya?

"Panggil aku hyung."

"Andwe, tidak akan."tolak Jaejin.

"Baiklah, kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak memanggilku hyung." Wonbin menyeringai melihat pemuda yang menunduk, rambut-nya menutup sebelah matanya tidak bisa melihat kebimbangan di mata pemuda itu. Wonbin masih dapat kegelisahan yang dia rasakan melalui gesekan tangan yang terikat itu, menyerah Wonbin hanya memandang lukisan gradasi langit biru, merasakan hembusan angin yang diam-diam membelainya. Lima menit pemuda di sampingnya terdiam dan dia sangat yakin tidak akan pernah mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Jaejin.

"Ayo pergi saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya." Wonbin mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejin. Hanya keheningan yang muncul dari keduanya, Wonbin tidak tahu jika pemuda itu mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika Wonbin membelai lembut rambutnya, "Kau ingin minum dan makan apa, kau butuh sesuatu agar badanmu segar kembali."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara bising dari kejauhan yang terdengar. Wonbin menghela nafas, diam kembali.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan," suaranya pelan, lembut berbeda dari biasanya, "Wonbin-hyung!"

Dan detik itu pula, mata seorang Wonbin membulat sempurna. Ucapan itu benar-benar membuatnya bergetar, ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyelusup langsung menembus aliran darahnya. Secara refleks, Wonbin mengangkat dagu Jaejin, mencari makna dari setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, mengeksplor apa yang terlihat dari arti tatapannya dan pancaran matanya, menjamah sesuatu yang belum pernah dibaca dari pemuda itu. Mereka hanya saling manatap, tangan Wonbin menjauh dari wajah pemuda itu, menahan agar tangannya tidak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi tepati janjimu." Jaejin menatap tajam Wonbin.

"Tenang saja, selama kau memanggilku hyung aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Jadi bukan satu kali?"

"Tidak…" tegas Wonbin.

"Sialan."

Jaejin memaki Wonbin berkali-kali, wajahnya akan terus merona jika dia terus memanggil pemuda itu dengan sebutan hyung. Dia bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya, melepas lelah yang hampir membuat tubuhnya limbung, dia pejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang membuat rambutnya tertiup berantakan. Wonbin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, menutup matanya dan merasakan aroma pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, jika ada kejadian yang pantas disyukuri oleh mereka.

Beberapa menit mereka terlelap, tidak ada yang berani mengusik ketenangan mereka hingga keempat pemuda itu datang sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Seunghyun maju beberapa langkah mendongak mengamati kedua pemuda itu, dia menggoyangkan bahu keduanya. Dengan pelan, kelopak mata mereka terbuka menampakkan keempat sosok yang tidak jelas itu.

"Kami mencari kalian, ternyata kalian malah di sini." Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, "Jaejin jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, hanya ketiduran."jawab Jaejin.

"Hanya ketiduran sampai benang yang mengikat kalian lepas, tidak mungkin!" Hongki memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Benar hyung kami tidak melakukan apapun." Jaejin masih belum sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Hongki, hingga beberapa menit mulutnya menganga lebar, begitu juga dengan pemuda di sampingnya, "Hyung, coba katakan sekali lagi apa yang tadi kau ucapkan."

"Benang yang mengikat kalian lepas."Jonghun menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu.

Dan seketika itu, Jaejin dan Wonbin saling memandang, keduanya menggangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi hingga terlihat jelas tangan mereka yang tidak lagi terikat. Keduanya tersenyum, melompat tinggi sebagai bentuk perasaan mereka.

"Ya, akhirnya lepas juga." Jaejin berteriak lega, dia berkali-kali melihat tangannya tidak percaya.

"Ayo kita makan sepuasnya, aku yang akan membayarnya."Wonbin berkata diikuti senyuman semua pemuda itu.

Baru beberapa kali melangkah, mereka terhenti ketika merasakan hawa yang tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan lingkungn di sekitar mereka. Cakra besar terdeteksi oleh mereka.

"Kau merasakannya Choi Jonghun."kata Wonbin.

"Ya, aku sangat mersakannya."

"Ada apa hyung?" Minan bertanya.

"Penyerangan."ucap Jaejin.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu terdiam ketika awan hitam perlahan menutupi langit biru, semakin tebal membuat seisi taman memandang ke atas. Hanya dalam beberapa detik, manusia biasa limbung terjatuh di hamparan tanah. Keenam pemuda itu saling memandang, siaga dan bersia-siap mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Asap tebal dan pusaran debu muncul begitu saja, membuat mata mereka tertutup rapat. Dan ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka hanya melihat hamparan tanah dan pepohonan yang lebat, seperti hutan yang ilusi yang diciptakan seseorang. Jonghun menarik tangan Hongki untuk bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"Wonbin tolong jaga mereka." Seketika muncul kobaran api pada tangan pemuda itu.

Wonbin mengangguk merengkuh ke empat pemuda itu untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Asap tebal kembali menyelimuti hutan ilusi itu, asap yang muncul berwarna hitam berbau khloroform yang membuat kepala mereka berputar. Getaran tanah mulai terasa, Jonghun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak kali ini, bahkan keringat dingin sudah meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dia sangat takut, takut jika pemuda yang dia cintai terluka, takut jika orang-orang yang dia sayangi terluka. Dia tidak peduli akan dirinya, yang dia pedulikan adalah mereka. Suara bising yang memekakan telinga muncul, dua pemuda berpakaian hitam berjalan mendekati mereka. Masker hitam menutupi wajah keduanya, mereka berjalan menimbulkan suara yang membuat pemuda-pemuda itu waspada.

"Apa mau kalian?" Oh Wonbin menarik tangan Jaejin hingga pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Mereka menyeringai, salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Butiran pasir yang lama-lama berubah menjadi pedang, Jonghun mengumpulkan cakra dari tangannya membentuk pedang berbentuk naga dari apinya. Jonghun dan pemuda itu berlari, berlari saling menerjang menimbulkan efek gelap di sekitarnya.

Setelah hitungan ketiga, Jonghun mengeluarkan apinya, "_fire!"_

Ada api besar yang berkobar mengepung pemuda yang misterius dari segala arah, api yang dilihat sekilas berbentuk seperti naga, pemuda itu melindugi tubuhnya dengan pasir-pasir beterbangan yang membungkus tubuhnya. Walaupun dapat melindungi tubungnya, pemuda itu terlempar beberapa meter menubruk pepohonan hingga tumbang. Dia segera bangkit kemudian menyerang Jonghun dengan pasir-pasir yang membentuk puluhan kunai, Jonghun melompat ketika pasir-pasir tajam itu dengan cepat berputar menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Dia menangkis puluhan pasir itu dengan pedangnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Choi jonghun, tapi apakah kau sanggup melindungi mereka semua."

Suara pemuda misterius itu membuat Jonghun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dia memandang ke arah teman-temannya.

Dan tanpa diduga duga pemuda misterius lainnya menerjang salah satu dari kelima pemuda itu. badannya terdorong hingga terjepit batang pohon. Rambut hitam kelamnya menjuntai menutupi mata. perlahan, tangan kuat sang makhluk mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang siap menjadi mangsanya hari ini. Aura ketakutan terpancar darinya. dia menghempaskan tubuh lelaki itu hingga jatuh terjerembab di tanah.

"Seunghyun…." Minan hendak menolong namun ditahan oleh Wonbin.

Pemuda bernama Song Seunghyun itu berdiri, mengumpulkan cakranya dalam jumlah yang sangat besar hingga dia tidak bisa terlihat lagi, hanya suara langkah yang membuktikan bahwa dia masih berada di sana. Dan beberapa detik berlalu, Seunghyun telah berada di samping Minan. Minan menghela nafas, menarik tangan Seunghyun hingga pemuda itu berdiri di belakangnya.

Jonghun yang menyaksikan itu berlari dengan posisi bertahan, mendekati teman-temannya yang masih dalam posisi siaga. Jonghun harus bertarung dan melindungi mereka, tidak boleh salah satu diantara mereka tersakiti. pemuda misterius itu mengumpulkan cakranya membentuk pasir-pasir yang melingkari mereka, seperti arena pertarungan yang memang telah di sediakan. Jonghun dan Wonbin maju beberapa langkah menghadapi dua pemuda itu. Wonbin memejamkan mata mengeluarkan cakra hingga muncul getaran listrik di tangannya, arena itu semakin petang akibat petir yang muncul tiba-tiba. Itulah kekuatan Oh Wonbin, petir.

Jonghun dan Wonbin berlari maju, menghunuskan pedang yang muncul dari tangan mereka. Mereka ingin melindungi orang terdekat mereka, tidak peduli bahwa diri mereka terancam. Mereka maju hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter, mereka berdua sudah siap menghujamkan pedang mereka ke arah musuh mereka, ketika pedang mereka terangkat tinggi-tinggi, kedua pemuda itu menangkis dengan pedang mereka. Pasir dan api bercampur membuat asap tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh Jonghun dan pemuda itu. Sementara gumpalan awan hitam seperti mengikat pedang Wonbin dengan pedang tanah milik pemuda misterius satunya. Kekuatan mereka beradu, maju mundur, hingga tanah yang mereka pijak hancur akibat daya kekuatan mereka berempat.

Keempat pemuda hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat pertarungan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Khawatir jika keduanya terluka. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi, bahkan Jaejin berdiri mematung sambil mengepalkan tangannya, merasa sangat tidak berguna.

Ketika pertempuran masih terjadi, asap putih berbau tidak sedap muncul membuat keempat pemuda itu menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Entah muncul darimana seorang pemuda sudah berada di samping Song Seunghyun dan Minan, memegang kepala keduanya dan menyedot semua cakranya. Jaejin dan Hongki hanya bisa berdiri mematung melihat kedua maknae jatuh terkulai begitu saja. Pemuda yang baru datang itu menyeringai maju, melompat hendak menyerang Jaejin.

Wonbin yang menyadari Jaejin terancam, melompat menghindar dari pertarungan menepis tangan pemuda yang hampir menyedot cakra Jaejin.

"Wonbin-hyung?"

Jaejin membeku ketika Wonbin jatuh terkulai di depannya, Wonbin tidak mampu menepis tangannya, dan menggantikan dirinya untuk Jaejin. seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya ketika pemuda misterius itu berhasil melumpuhkan dua lawannya. Jaejin membeku di tempat, merasa tidak berguna sama sekali. Kembali pemuda itu mencari mangsa baru, Lee Hongki, Hongki yang merasa terancam mengeluarkan cakra-cakranya hingga sulur-sulur muncul menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Jonghun yang merasa kekasihnya terancam mengeluarkan cakra terbesarnya, membuat pedangnya semakin besar oleh sulutan api. Panas mulai menjalar ketika pemuda misterius yang melawan Jonghun itu berdekatan dengannya, tidak hanya pedangnya yang mengeluarkan api. Namun, tubuh dan sekitarnya terbakar membuat kulit pemuda yang melawannya melepuh meski sudah terlindungi pasir. Api besar mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tinggal sentuhan terakhir .

"Fire."

Dan detik itu pula, lawannya tumbang dengan sekujur tubuh hitam tanpa bisa di kenali. Jonghun melompat mencoba menjangkau tubuh pemuda yang terlindungi sulur-sulur, namun sebuah serangan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Pemuda yang menjadi lawan Wonbin berdiri menenteng pedang.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Choi Jonghun."

Jonghun bergetar, dia memandang ke arah Hongki yang mencoba menahan serangan dari pemuda yang menyerangnya. Sulur-sulur itu membelit pemuda itu hingga pemuda yang menyerangnya jatuh terjerembab. Jonghun tersenyum, tidak sia-sia dia menyukai pemuda itu, anggun namun kuat. Jonghun kembali berkonsentrasi meski cakranya melemah, dia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, terengah-engah dia maju tanpa pedang di tangannya, dia terlalu lemah untuk memakai cakra yang tinggi. Api tersulut di tangannya. Pemuda berkekuatan tanah itu melompat menghunuskan pedangnya pada Jonghun, Jonghun menghindar meski sedikit goresan terkena di pipi -kali Jonghun kewalahan menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi dan pada akhirnya konsentrasinya buyar ketika melihat pemuda yang disukainya terjatuh akibat cakranya dihisap oleh pemuda yang menyerangnya. Tanpa peduli akan bahaya, Jonghun berlari hingga lengannya tergores hunusan pedang lawannya. Dia mengeluarkan api yang cukup besar, menepis tangan pemuda itu dan meledakkan kepalanya dengan api yang keluar dari tangannya. Cipratan darah membasahi wajah dan pakaian Jonghun, dia mematung menyaksikan Hongki tidak sadarkan diri. Hanya ada Jonghun dan Jaejin di situ.

"Hyung, Mian aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja Jaejin, tenanglah!" Jonghun memandang sengit ke arah satu pemuda yang masih berdiri angkuh di hadapannya, "Berlindunglah di belakangku, pergilah jika aku kalah dalam pertempuran ini."

"Tapi….."

"Ini perintah."

Dan detik itu pula Jonghun kebali bertempur, Jaejin yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya diam merasakan kebencian akan keadaan. Dia menutup matanya, tidak bisa terus begini, apa yang bisa dilakukan dirinya ketika teman-temannya jatuh hanya untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Jaejin menghela nafas mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Jonghun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan cakranya dengan sempurna, berkali-kali mendapatkan tekanan dan goresan di tubuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya terjangan pemuda di depannya membuatnya terhuyung menabrak pohon dan jatuh terkulai di tanah. Jonghun menyeka darah yang tercecer membasahi pakaiannya, dia sudah tidak mampu bergerak. Hanya pasrah melihat pemuda di depannya berjalan dengan pedang yang terulur siap memenggal kepalanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, badannya seolah-olah dipaku agar tidak bisa menghindar sekalipun.

Mungkin inilah akhir hidupnya, Jonghun sangat menerimanya, setidaknya dia mati setelah merasakan perasaan itu, perasaan yang sanggup menghilangkan semua beban yang dia pikul sebagai pewaris FnC.

Selamat tinggal FnC dan selamat tinggal Lee Hongki.

"Inilah kematianmu Choi Jonghun." Pemuda itu mengayunkan pedangnya.

…..

"Fire…"

Sebuah pijaran api yang sangat besar meluncur mengenai pemuda yang hampir berperan sebagai dewa kematian Jonghun itu. pemuda itu hilang hanya tinggal debu yang berterbangan mengaburkan jarak pandang Jonghun. Jonghun membelalakkan mata ketika api yang dasyat itu langsung mengubah musuhnya menjadi debu. Dia melihat ke arah pemuda yang bersimpuh itu, pemuda yang memandang kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang kosong.

"Jaejin, bagaimana bisa!"

Ya….Jaejin, pemuda itulah yang mengeluarkan api dari kedua tangannya.

"Api, Jonghun-hyung."pemuda di depannya sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jaejin."teriaknya.

"Api, Jonghun-hyung!"

Dan detik itu pula seorang Lee Jaejin terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

***tbc****

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Mian jika fic kali ini jauh dari yang diharapkan, karena author tidak bisa menulis adegan duel, berkelahi ataupun sejenisnya.

jika para reader merasa chapter kali ini aneh, bilang terus terang pada author.

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, review pembaca sangat berarti bagi author untuk meneruskan fic ini.

Please, review.

Review pembaca adalah suplemen bagi author untuk tetap semangat meng-update fic ini.

gomawo


	8. Chapter 8

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 8 update, mian jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 8

Ketika engkau melihat dirimu terkungkung dalam sebuah cermin, apa yang akan engkau lakukan? Memecahkannya atau membiarkan dirimu terus berada dalam kekuasaannya?

Cermin itu semakin membelenggunya, mengikat untuk tetap mengikuti alur yang telah ditentukan. Tidak peduli egkau merasa lelah bahkan sekarat sekalipun. Cermin itu nyata, bukan sekedar cermin hiasan yang dipajang. Cermin itu adalah refleksi dirimu, refleksi bagaimana seharusnya engkau bertindak, refleksi takdir yang memang telah mengikatmu erat untuk meneruskan estafet kekuasaan yang lebih besar. Cermin itu berdiri angkuh seakan-akan meremehkan jika engkau tidak sanggup melampauinya, bahkan jika engkau tidak mampu menyamai sosok itu, engkau akan merasa terhina akibat seringainya.

Siapa cermin itu bagi seorang Choi Jonghun?

Pertanyaan yang cukup mudah untuk dijawab. Dia adalah sosok yang membesarkannya, sosok yang mengajari semua hal dan sosok yang mendoktrin dirinya mengenai arogansi, kekuasaan dan kelicikan. Ayahnya, Tuan Choi. Dia masih ingat bagaimana darah senantiasa menetes menemani hari-harinya, warna biru lebam menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya serta desahan nafas lelah tidak bisa lagi dikompromi. Semuanya telah menjadi makanannya, pria itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Membiarkan dirinya hampir mati demi mengolah api di tangannya. Sejak berumur lima tahun dia sudah merasakan semuanya, tereksploitasi akibat kekuatannya dan keangkuhan pria itu.

Semuanya telah terjadi, membuka catatan lama yang tidak ingin Jonghun buka. Namun, dia harus melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang, melihat sepupunya sendiri dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya. Dia harus melindungi Jaejin, merengkuhnya dari sentuhan ayahnya dan Jonghun berharap ayahnya tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu kekuatan adik kecilnya itu. Adik kecil yang sangat ingin dia lindungi.

Kini, pemuda bernama Choi Jonghun itu duduk di depan ruang perawatan. Balutan perban menghiasi tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan anyir berwarna merah. Dia benamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Hongki yang melihat pemuda di sampingnya nampak khawatir menyentuh pundaknya, memberi dukungan untuk sekedar menguatkannya. Jonghun menoleh hingga mata keduanya bertemu, setidaknya melihat mata pemuda itu akan memberi ketenangan bagi dirinya. Wonbin yang berdiri mematung di depan mereka hanya menghela nafas khawatir.

"Kenapa mereka bertiga belum juga sadar," Wonbin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja Oh Wonbin, mereka tidak apa-apa. Hanya kehilangan cakra dan aku sangat yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan sadar." Hongki mencoba menenangkan keduanya. Sekitar lima menit, pintu ruangan terbuka pelan. Kang Minhyuk berdiri bersandar pada pintu ruang kesehatan, tersenyum ke arah tiga pemuda yang nampak frustasi. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung mendekati Minhyuk.

"Bagaiman mereka?" tanya Hongki.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memulihkan cakra mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah sadar sekarang, Minan sudah melahap ayam goreng kesukaannya, sedangkan Seunghyun sudah mulai berisik." Minhyuk menggulung kemejanya, "Tapi Jaejin masih diam, sepertinya dia masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi, korban penyerangan memang seperti itu, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Terimakasih, kalian telah menemukan kami dan membawa kami." Jonghun tersenyum.

"Ya, mungkin jika tanpa kekuatan pemindahan dimensi milik Jungshin kalian akan tetap dalam ilusi itu. Dan untung saja, Jonghyun menemukan lokasi kalian. Berterimakasihlah pada mereka?" Minhyuk menepuk pundak Jonghun, kemudian perlahan pergi meninggalkan ke tiga pemuda itu.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam ruangan perawatan, nampak ketiga pemuda itu dengan kondisi yang berbeda. Seunghyun dan Minan sedang menikmati makanan sedangkan Jaejin menatap kosong ke arah tangannya. Jonghun yang melihat itu langsung berjalan ke arah Jaejin, menepuk pundaknya dan mengembalikan pemuda itu pada dunianya.

"Wonbin, untuk malam ini aku meminjam Jaejin. Biarkan dia menginap di kamarku, kau bisa tidur bersama Minan."ujar Jonghun.

"Iya…, silahkan."ada sedikit nada tidak rela dari ucapannya. Sejenak Wonbin menatap Jaejin, ada perasaan khawatir yang tertera dari tatapan matanya. Dia ingin sekali duduk di tepi ranjangnya, menyuapi bahkan sekedar menepuk pundaknya. Tetapi Wonbin tidak bisa melakukan itu dihadapan mereka semua. Dia melihat betapa rapuhnya sosok di hadapannya, dia merasakan gelisah menerpa hatinya.

Jonghun yang tidak mampu lagi menahan kegelisahannya, memberi isyarat pada Jaejin untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Jaejin menyingkirkan selimut yang membalit tubuhnya, memandang Jonghun dan berdiri membuat seisi ruangan menatap heran ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"Wonbin menahan tangan Jaejin.

"Jaejin butuh istirahat, aku akan mengembalikannya jika kondisi-nya sudah membaik."Jonghun tersenyum, Jaejin menepis tangan Wonbin pelan mengikuti langkah kaki Hyung-nya. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan dan hilang ketika pintu tertutup kembali. Wonbin mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berjejer rapi. Nafasnya tertahan ketika dia tidak sanggup menanyakan kabar pemuda itu, seakan-akan tenggorokannya tercekat seperti terkurung dalam pusara air yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengucapkan satu patahkatapun. Padahal pemuda itu hanya ingin tahu kabarnya, menenangkan dan memberi sedikit sentuhan untuk pemuda itu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Minan dan Seunghyun saja sudah seperti biasanya." Hongki duduk di samping Wonbin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak khawatir, kenapa mengkhawatirkan makhluk macam Lee Jaejin, kurang kerjaan saja." Wonbin tertawa, namun Hongki dapat melihat kebohongan dari suara dan pancaran matanya, perasaan khawatir tidak mungkin bisa ditutupi oleh seorang Wonbin, karena Hongki juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika Jonghun diam tanpa bicara.

"Terus saja berbohong, Oh Wonbin kita sudah berteman berapa lama?" Hongki meninju dada Wonbin.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."ujar Wonbin.

Hongki tersenyum, sejenak dia melihat semburat merah menjalar di pipi sahabatnya. Terkadang cinta memang sulit untuk dideteksi, tidak peduli seberapa besar penolakan yang engkau tekan tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan virus yang sudah menjalar hampir melumpuhkan dirimu. Semuanya nyata, namun maya. Tidak bisa dicerna, tidak bisa direngkuh dan tidak pula bisa digenggam. Engkau hanya bisa merasakan, menikmati setiap sensasi yang menjalar merubah persepsi dan merubah segala bentuk hal yang tidak bisa lagi dikompromi.

Hongki tahu apa yang dirasakan Wonbin, karena dia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ketika ucapan tidak lagi sesuai dengan hati, ketika hati tidak sanggup lagi dibohongi dan ketika akal sehat tidak mampu menolak, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Bisa jadi, dia berkata seperti itu, tetapi apakah hati mereka benar-benar menolak anugerah ini?

Mereka berempat terdiam, hanya suara gesekan garpu dan sendok milik kedua maknae yang terdengar. Wonbin menutup matanya, mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi. banyak sekali hal yang tidak sanggup ia cerna, sebegitu trauma-kah Jaejin dengan penyerangan itu hingga dia tidak mau bicara sama sekali. Padahal dua maknae saja sudah nampak normal dan pulih seperti biasanya.

"Hongki-ah, kau tahu kenapa Jaejin tidak sadarkan diri?"Wonbin bertanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Mungkin seperti yang kita alami, bukankah dia kehilangan banyak cakra,"Hongki menyeringai, menemukan sedikit lubang yang ada pada diri pemuda itu, "Dan lagipula, aku tidak melihat Jaejin tidak sadarkan diri, aku sudah jatuh duluan."

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikapnya?"

"Kau sangat cerewet, ini yang namanya tidak khawatir. Dia hanya syok, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan begitu."Hongki menepuk bahu Wonbin, tersenyum kemudian bangkit menuju tepi ranjang dua maknae yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka.

"Aku hanya bertanya dan tidak membesar-besarkan masalah, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak khawatir."gerutunya.

"Ya, terus saja menyangkalnya Oh Wonbin."

"Kau sangat berisik Lee Hongki." Wonbin menutup telunganya.

"Kau jauh lebih berisik dariku Oh Wonbin."Hongki menjitak kepala Wonbin tidak mau kalah. Mereka saling menjitak hingga sebuah garpu melayang ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kalian jangan berisik, aku dan Minan butuh istirahat."

Dan detik itu pula dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Song Seunghyun sanggup membungkam mulut keduanya.

0000)(0000

Semuanya telah terjadi, membuka tabir yang tidak pernah tersentuh. Membuka kenyataan yang terlupakan dan mengubah persepsi mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua gambaran visual dalam mimpinya kembali terjadi, ingatan di masa lalu terekam menyadarkannya akan sosok yang tidak pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Hanya bisa pasrah, meletakkan sayap-sayap yang hampir patah itu pada sebuah kenyataan yang harus ditelan. Apakah ini semua patut disyukuri atau menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi dirinya. Dirinya masih tidak percaya, terkungkung dalam dimensi berbentuk labirin yang tidak sanggup dia lewati. Apakah arti semua ini, mimpinya dan apa yang telah terjadi. Mimpi yang dari dulu memang sudah mengikuti dirinya, menuntut untuk menyelesaikan apa yang ada dalam gambaran maya itu. Dia cukup lelah dengan semua yang terjadi, namun dia juga harus mampu melihat segala hal yang sanggup dia genggam. Dia percaya, semua hal yang terjadi pasti ada sesuatu yang telah direncanakan, apakah rencana itu membuahkan hasil yang indah atau kebalikannya. Dan Jaejin harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Pemuda berusia enambelas tahun itu bersandar pada tembok, Jonghun yang ada di sampingnya memberikan segelas teh hangat sebagai penenang. Dia menatap Jaejin lekat-lekat menanti setiap ucapan yang muncul dari pemuda itu. Lelah menunggu, Jonghun menyambar bahu sepupunya itu, menatapnya dan mencari jawaban pada pancaran matanya.

"Jaejin, jangan pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun, termasuk ayahku. Kumohon kali ini kau harus menurut padaku." Jonghun memberi penekanan terhadap apa yang diucapkannya.

"Jonghun-hyung, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengatakan pada paman?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada bibi untuk melindungimu, janji yang harus dilaksanakan. Kau tidak usah tahu apa alasannya, tapi percayalah padaku, aku mohon padamu."Jonghun merebahkan tubuhnya, menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan, "Dan satu hal yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu, bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan api sebesar itu?"

"Apa aku harus bercerita hyung?"

"Hn…."

Hanya desahan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Jaejin. Pemuda itu seperti sulit mengucapkan hal yang harus dia ucapkan, lidahnya kelu. Walaupun ragu, akhirnya pemuda itu mulai berbicara.

"Jonghun-hyung aku bermimpi lagi, sama seperti kejadian yang kita alami. Kembali mimpi-mimpi itu semakin jelas membuatku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bahkan aku bermimpi ditemui oleh ayahku dan ayah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi, bagaimana aku mampu meniru semua kekuatan yang ada. Aku sempat tidak percaya, tadinya aku hanya menganggap bahwa aku hanya mampu membaca pikiran dan melihat masa depan seperti apa yang ibuku lakukan. Namun, setelah kejadian ini aku benar-benar tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang tersembunyi dalam diriku?" Jaejin menerawang,membiarkan matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, jangan jadikan itu semua menjadi beban Jaejin."

"Tapi mimpiku hyung, berkali-kali aku mengalami mimpi yang pasti akan menjadi nyata."

Jonghun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghela nafas khawatir, jika ayahnya tahu mengenai kekuatan adiknya, apa yang akan beliau lakukan? Mengeksploitasinya? Membuatnya menjadi alat untuk mencapai apa yang diimpikannya? Tidak akan, Jonghun tidak akan membiarkan ini semua.

"Mimpi lagi Jaejin, sebenarnya apa arti semua dari mimpimu?" Jonghun memijit pelipisnya.

"Entahlah, semuanya berkaitan hyung. Takdir yang membelenggu hidupku, kematian ibuku, bayangan kematian ayah yang tidak pernah aku lihatpun sudah muncul ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun, mimpi bagaimana aku dapat belajar di dalam FnC. Bahkan mimpi satu tahun lalu, menolong pemuda yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal." Jaejin mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah dia alami, semuanya terbongkar, sosok lain seorang Lee Jaejin benar-benar terbuka, "Dan beberapa hari ini, aku bermimpi mengenai api yang mengelilingiku dan kejadian yang kita alami. Semuanya berkaitan hyung, dan akan menuntun jalanku untuk melangkah. Namun, aku belum tahu apa yang tersembunyi dalam semua mimpiku."

"Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa depanmu atau apa yang akan kau alami."

"Ya, hyung. Aku berharap seperti itu. Namun aku tidak mengerti kaitan itu semua." Jaejin menggeleng pelan.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku berharap seperti itu."

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jangan pernah mengatakan ini semua pada orang lain selain aku, terutama ayahku."Jonghun mengingatkan pemuda itu lagi.

Jaejin hanya menganggukkan kepala, memandang ke arah pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia pejamkan matanya mencoba sekedar melepas lelah yang dia rasakan.

"Tidurlah dan beristirahatlah, aku akan menemui ayah."

Jonghun menepuk kepala Jaejin kemudian meninggalkan Jaejin yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menutupi kegelisahan yang dia rasakan, menenggelamkan perasaan itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya.

Jaejin berharap semua akan baik-baik saja sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

000)(000

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minhwan."Tuan Choi masih memeluk pemuda imut itu. Minan mengangguk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung ayahnya.

Mereka menyalurkan perasaan antara sosok ayah dengan anaknya. Tuan Choi mengusap lembut punggung Minan, merasa sangat khawatir ketika berita penyerangan sampai ke telinganya. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Minan, mengkhawatirkan buah cintanya dengan wanita yang paling dia cintai. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh bahkan melukai pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak terluka-kan, aku sangat khawatir." Tuan Choi melepas pelukannya, memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas hingga bawah. Minan tersenyum, mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lihatlah bahkan aku masih memiliki pipi yang tetap seperti bakpao."

Tuan Choi mengusap lembut rambut Minan, tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengatur dan memerintah kini bersarang dikepala anaknya, lembut dan benar-benar menggambarkan perasaan seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, aku sangat menyayangimu Minan."

"Aku tahu, ayah bisakah anda memelukku satu kali lagi."

"Tentu saja."

Kembali pria itu memeluk minan, merasakan perasaan ingin melindunginya. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggungnya, membiarkan kondisi ini hingga beberapa menit. Dan suara decitan pintu membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya, Tuan Choi merapikan kemeja putih yang dia pakai. Memandang ke arah pintu yang terbuka pelan. Minan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika dia tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya, Choi Jonghun.

Pemuda berkekuatan api itu memandang penuh tanda tanya ke arah sosok yang dipanggil ayah baginya dan sosok yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng baginya. Dahinya berkerut melihat Minan berada di ruangan pribadi ayahnya dalam keadaan selarut ini.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, Choi Jonghun." Tuan Choi menegur pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. Pelan, pemuda itu mendekat memandang lekat-lekat Minan yang berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya.

"Tuan Choi, saya permisi dulu. Terimakasih atas waktu yang anda berikan."

Minan menundukan badannya, dia berlalu sambil tersenyum pada hyung-nya. Hanya suara decitan pintu yang menandakan bahwa pemuda yang bisa mengendalikan cuaca itu telah pergi. Mereka berdua terdiam, hanya kecanggungan yang nampak dari keduanya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Jonghun?" Tuan Choi membuka pembicaraan.

Sangat kaku, Jonghun menghela nafas bimbang. Apakah tidak boleh jika dia datang ke ruangannya, apakah ayahnya sedikitpun tidak merasa khawatir mengenai keadaannya. Seberapa pentingkah dirinya di mata lelaki itu. jonghun tersenyum getir, melangkah mendekati ayahnya yang kini meneguk minuman berwarna kemerahan beraroma cerry.

"Aku hanya ingin mangatakan, bisakah kita mengundur malam penyambutan kedatangan Academy lain. Aku berfikir mungkin besok bukan waktu yang tepat, penyerangan yang kami alami menggambarkan jika mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu." Jonghun memandang lekat-lekat ayahnya.

"Tidak bisa, karena rencana telah ditentukan. Dan kau bersiap-siaplah menyambut mereka. FnC tidak akan mengubah keputusannya." Lelaki itu memandang pemuda di depannya angkuh.

"Bisakah Jung Yonghwa yang menyambut mereka, aku lelah ayah." Jonghun memandang lekat-lekat mata ayahnya, mencari sedikit saja sosok ayah dalam dirinya.

"Aku mendidikmu untuk tidak menjadi seorang yang egois, kau adalah calon pemimpin. Jadi bersiap-siaplah menjadi seorang pemimpin." Tuan Choi meneguk kembali minumannya, kemudian menggoyangkan gelas Kristal yang nampak berwarna merah akibat cairan merah di dalamnya.

Jonghun terdiam, merasa lelah namun tidak sanggup untuk sekedar memanjakan tubuhnya dalam ketenangan batin yang dia inginkan. Berlalu, dan siapapun akan tahu jika pemuda itu selalu berpura-pura dalam mempertahankan image seorang pemimpin yang sempurna, pemimpin yang mewarisi semua kecerdasan ayahnya, kekuatan ayahnya bahkan arogansi dan dominasi. Namun, apakah pemuda yang baru berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu sanggup selamanya memakai topeng bernama kesempurnaan, dia merasa lelah bahkan untuk sekedar tersenyum saja dia harus tetap menggunakan topeng itu.

"Tapi, aku juga seorang remaja yang butuh sedikit kebebasan untuk bernafas." Akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun kata-kata itu keluar. Kata-kata yang selama ini hanya sanggup dia pendam, namun semakin hari memberontak untuk dikeluarkan.

Tuan Choi yang mendengar ucapan Jonghun hanya mengerutkan dahi menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Kau berbeda Jonghun, kau berbeda dengan remaja pada umumnya. Karena takdir yang engkau akan jalani merupakan takdir yang menakjubkan."

"Ayah tapi…."

"Kau berbeda Choi Jonghun."

"Tapi…."

"Itulah takdirmu sebagai pemimpin, mencapai semua yang kita impikan."Tuan Choi memotong ucapan pemuda itu, lagi.

Lagi-lagi tidak bisa menolaknya, menolak sama saja jatuh dalam ikatan yang lebih erat. Mana mungkin seorang Choi Jonghun mampu menolak ucapan dan kekuasaan ayahnya. Ok ….., Jonghun mau-mau saja jika harus menuruti apa yang diinginan ayahnya. Tapi, dia juga butuh sesuatu yang sanggup menyeimbangan semuanya, membuat dirinya merasa nyaman, dan sesuatu yang sanggup digunakan sebagai tempat bersandar ketika dirinya merasa lelah, dia butuh figure seorang ayah.

Seorang ayah yang memeluk lembut punggungnya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Seorang ayah yang mengatakan "Kau anak ayah, aku bangga padamu" bukan mengatakan "Kau harus membuat ayah bangga padamu", tidak ada penekanan kata harus dan harus.

Semuanya sulit, terus saja kau bermimpi Choi Jonghun.

Bahkan sekarang, ketika kau berdiri di depannya dalam keadaan lebam dan luka yang menghiasi tubuhmu kau tidak mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya, hanya sekedar menanyakan kabarpun tidak.

Jonghun mengangguk lemah, menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia tidak mampu memandang mata ayahnya, memandang mata yang mengingatkan bahwa dirinya merupakan sosok yang berasal dari pria itu.

"Terimaksih tuan, saya undur diri."

Pemuda itu memberi penekanan pada kata tuan, dia membungkukan badan. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkannya. Tuan Choi menghela nafas, mencengkeram gelas putih hingga retak, cairan berwarna merah mengalir dikedua tangannya. Semakin kuat cengkeramannya membuat gelas rapuh itu pecah berkeping keping.

"Maafkan aku Choi Jonghun."

Dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipi pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu.

0000)(000

Pemuda transparan, Song Seunghyun hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di aula tempat dimana Minan mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam tangannya, pemuda itu telat. Merasa lelah dia duduk bersandar pada sisi lantai. Dia pejamkan matanya merasakan dinginnya ruangan akibat ac yang menyala. Dia tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.

Dia merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai keramik berukiran bintang dengan beberapa corak abstrak. Merasa bosan, dia menghitung satu persatu bendera bergambar kelopak mawar yang tertera di pojokan aula. Mawar hitam, biru, hijau dan putih. Kenapa warna itu yang menjadi lambang asrama FnC, hitam obsesi dan arogansi, biru ketenangan, hijau konservasi dan putih suci.

Sudahlah terlalu rumit untuk dibahas.

Seunghyun menutup matanya, dia mendengar decitan dan suara langkah mendekat. Dan dia berani bertaruh jika pemuda itu itu merupakan pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Choi Minan, aku sudah menunggumu. Langkah kakimu terlalu kecil hingga jam segini baru datang ya!" sindirnya.

"Mian, Seunghyun. Aku tadi mampir ke tempat ayahku."

Minan duduk di samping Seunghyun kemudian ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, Jonghun-hyung memergokiku ketika aku sedang bersama ayah."

"Mwo,"Seunghyun bangkit dari tidurnya, Minan ikut bangkit lagi.

"Iya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika itu. Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya, akhirnya aku pergi saja undur diri."

"Bagus Minan, memang seharusnya kau seperti itu."Seunghyun berbaring kembali, membuat Choi Minan kembali ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kerami, bercorak bintang abstrak.

"Tapi, bagaiman aku menjawab jika Jonghun-hyung bertanya padaku?"keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipis Minan.

"Bagaimana ya?" Seunghyun kembali duduk.

"Seunghyun, aku capek. Bisakah kau tidak tidur dan bangun berkali-kali."Minan memukul kepala Seunghyun. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Seunghyun, pemuda cerdik atau bisa dikatakan licik ini berfikir menyangga wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya pemuda cantik berlesung pipit ini mengembangkan senyumnya, sebuah ide cemerlang menyeruak masuk begitu saja dipikirannya. Tapi, bukankah dia memang pemuda cerdas dengan berbagai trik.

"Bilang saja, kalau Tuan Choi menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan kejadian penyerangan yang kita alami."

"Jadi aku harus berbohong?"Minan memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Song Seunghyun meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali.

"Ya, itu satu-satunya cara agar kau lepas dari pertanyaan Jonghun-hyung."

"Gomawo." Minan berinisiatif memeluk pemuda di disampingnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, semburat merah menjalar pada pemda transparan itu.

000)(000

Malam semakin larut, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain nyanyian alam. Hening, membiarkan ketentraman mengalahkan kebisingan. Membiarkan setiap sudut kegelisahan terkubur sementara dalam rengkuhan bawah sadar. Pijaran sang rembulan mengukuhkan setiap dominasi sang makhluk malam, meski dalam kepekatan dan meski dalam sedikit waktu yang tertulis semuanya cukup untuk melukiskan dan mengukir perasaan pemuda-pemuda itu.

Dalam setiap langkah yang dia pijakkan, dalam setiap nafas yang menyembulkan karbondioksida. Dia terus melangkah, mengeratkan jaket dan syal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Dia tahu, jika tubuhnya menjerit untuk sekedar direbahkan dalam buaian selimut tebal. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa dikompromi, memaksanya untuk mengelilingi seisi FnC dan mencari ketenangan yang selama sore tadi belum bisa dia dapat. Dia merindukan pemuda itu, pemuda yang telah mengikatnya begitu dalam, membiarkan jatuh dalam tarikan sang cassanova.

Dia melewati sungai kecil yang nampak jernih meski diliputi kepekatan malam, menyusuri arus sungai hingga lelah. Dia tidak mampu melihat keindahan taman FnC yang tersamarkan oleh reremangan malam. Dalam setiap pijakan kaki mungilnya, tersimpan sedikit ketakutan yang melanda. Entahlah, setiap dia membuka mata. Ketakutan akan sebuah kenyataan akan semakin mendesaknya.

Dan dia hanya bisa berharap semoga hari esok akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya.

Kini, ketika dia melangkah melewati pohon-pohon maple dan dan dibawah sapuan daun Ginko semuanya kembali tertulis. Dibawah Ginko yang menjulang tinggi, dia melihat seseorang menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. Nafasnya tercekat, dia sangat tahu siapa dia? pemuda itulah yang meruntuhkan semua pertahanannya , meruntuhkan hidupnya begitu saja bagaikan seonggok boneka yang terikat pada sebuah benang. Tapi, kenapa pemuda itu disini. Di bawah langit malam dan buaian sang angin yang berkali-kali menusuknya, bahkan dia tidak memakai pakaian hangat untuk melindungi tubuhnya.

Pelan, Hongki mendekat. Dia berjongkok memandang pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Choi Jonghun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Hongki membuat pemuda di depannya mendongakkan kepala. Hongki dapat melihat gurat kelelahan dari wajahnya. Bahkan matanya agak merah seperti menahan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dihadapi. Hongki merasa kekhawatiran yang sangat ketika dia melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti, jauh lebih khawatir ketika dia meracuni pemuda itu dengan pheromone-nya. Jonghun tersenyum lemah, membuat Hongki hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"Jonghun menggeser tubuhnya.

"Justru aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Choi Jonghun." Hongki merebahkan dirinya di samping Jonghun. Jonghun tersenyum, pelan dia menarik tangan Hongki agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Aku hanya mencari udara, udara di dalam sangat pengap. Sesak sekali, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas saja aku tidak mampu, terlalu lelah untuk menyesuaikan diri," Jonghun menerawang memandang ke atas menara tempat dimana ayahnya berada. Dalam setiap penekanan katanya, terdapat sesuatu yang tersembunyi, "Aku hanya mencari tempat untuk melepas lelah. Kau sendiri Hongki, Seharusnya kau merebahkan tubuhmu setelah kejadian tadi?"

"Seharusnya kau yang istirahat, bukankah kau sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk melawan mereka. Lihatlah dirimu, kau terlihat sangat lelah." Hongki memandang wajah Jonghun, mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus pelan keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya, "Aku tahu kau sangat lelah, bukan lelah secara fisik. Jika kau ingin bercerita, ceritakan semuanya. Aku akan membantumu walaupun hanya dengan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."

Jonghun hanya mampu memandang pemuda di depannya takjub, dia menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari wajahnya.

"Hongki, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya, selama aku bisa melakukannya." Jawabnya.

"Aku lelah, bisakah aku berbaring di pangkuanmu."

"Mwo…..," wajahnya melotot, dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ayolah, sebentar saja. Kau tidak lihat berapa lelahnya aku."

"Aish, baiklah."

Hongki menyelonjorkan kakinya dengan warna merah yang menjalar menghiasi wajahnya, pipinya terangkat ke atas, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apakah yang dia lakukan. Perlahan, Jonghun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan pemuda itu. Pada akhirnya, Jonghun merasakan perasaan nyaman dalam keadaan ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dekapan pemuda yang dicintainya. Hongki tersenyum, memandang wajah pemuda dalam rengkuhannya itu.

"Aku lelah Hongki, sangat lelah. Jika seandainya sekarang ini aku bisa bernafas bebas aku ingin melalui semuanya seperti ini." Jonghun menutup matanya.

"Ada apa?" Hongki merasa khawatir.

"Bahkan dari dulu dia selalu seperti itu, menganggapku sebagai alat bukan sebagai seorang anak yang baru berumur tujuhbelas tahun. Dia terlalu arogan, dia tidak pernah ingin tahu keadaanku. Apakah semuanya memang pantas untukku."Jonghun meringkuk di pangkuan pemuda itu, "Bahkan sekarang aku sangat takut jika hal yang aku alami terjadi lagi pada orang yang berbeda, apakah kekuatan yang kami dapat merupakan kutukan. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak meminta untuk mendapatkan ini semua, aku ingin pergi dari keadaan ini. Tapi tidak bisa, aku harus tetap disini menghadapi itu semua. "

"Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, jika kau lelah bersandarlah padaku."Hongki mengusap lembut rambut pemuda itu,

"Tetaplah di sisiku, karena hanya denganmu aku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri."Jonghun menatap lembut mata Hongki.

Mereka hanya saling menatap, merasakan perasaan masing-masing yang benar-benar telah meluluhlantahkan hati mereka. Saling menatap tanpa uraian kata-kata yang sanggup menggambarkan semuanya, hanya meleburkan apa yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

"Tidurlah Choi Jonghun,"

Hongki menutup mata pemuda itu menggunakan tangannya. Dia merasakan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui. Bahagia, pedih dan ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. Bahagia jika pemuda yang telah merenggut hatinya bersandar padanya, menceritakan apa yang menjadi bebannya dan menunjukkan sisi lemah hanya pada dia. Tapi, dia takut ketika dia membuka matanya semuanya akan berakhir meninggalkan kenangan yang tidak lagi terbentuk, hanya memori dan rasa benci yang hadir menyelimuti pemuda yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ya..dua hari lagi semuanya berakhir tepat pada malam penyambutan kedatangan 3 Academy ke FnC. Dan pada itu pula, Hongki akan mengatakan itu semua.

Dia menghembuskan nafas tersenyum lemah

Biarlah, biarlah sang waktu yang akan menjawabnya. Kini, dia hanya membiarkan dirinya menikmati keadaan ini. Dia memjamkan matanya, merasakan belain angin yang seolah-olah memberikan sebuah janji bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Malam…, mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir yang mengukuhkan perasaannya

Waktu…, biarlah dia yang menjawab pelbagai pertanyaan yang terus berputar

Dan biarlah hati yang menentukan takdir yang tepat untuk keduanya.

****tbc****

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Mian jika fic kali ini jauh dari yang diharapkan, author merasa fic yang author tulis ini sedikit membosankan. Author tidak mengharap review dari para pembaca untuk fic abal ini, namun jika para pembaca meninggalkan jejak anda dengan review. Author benar-benar merasa senang.

gomawo


	9. Chapter 9

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 9 update, mian jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya. Author benar-benar berterimakasih bagi para reader yang telah me-review fic ini, bungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 9

Dalam sebuah bayangan imajinasi pemuda itu, tidak pernah dia merasakan perasaan khawatir sekaligus rindu yang membuncah. Tidak seperti ketika dia merasakan cinta pertama namun ini lebih indah. Perasaan yang meminta untuk segera bertemu dan menyebut langsung nama pemuda itu. perasaan yang diyakini bahwa ini merupakan sebuah cinta yang baru dia rasakan. Satu malam, tanpa melihat dia tertidur lelap di sisinya membuatnya gila, benar-benar gila.

Wonbin sangat menyadari jika dirinya sudah tenggelam terlalu jauh, sudah terperangkap dalam lautan api yang bisa saja membakarnya. Sekian lama dia merasakannya, namun dia membohongi dirinya dan menganggap bahwa perasaan itu hanya sebuah perasaan yang akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Betapa seorang Oh Wonbin mencoba memungkiri dan menolak segala bentuk daya tarik pemuda itu, tapi tidak mampu. Ketika kebersamaan singkat mereka menjadi bibit yang menumbuhkan suka, ketika kebencian mereka berganti menjadi cinta. Semuanya telah terjadi, membuat pemuda itu tidak sanggup menghindar lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika suatu hari dia kehilangan pemuda itu,kehilangan seringai-nya, kehilangan wajah angkuh namun terkesan polos itu serta kehilangan sentuhannya.

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Dia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan rindu akan kehadirannya. Dan Wonbin bersyukur Minan telah meninggalkan kamarnya kala ini, dia tidak ingin Minan melihat dirinya dalam keadaan kacau karena seorang perem-maksudnya pemuda berparas cantik itu.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Mengapa dia juga belum kembali dari kamar Jonghun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin meenggerogotinya, memaksa-nya untuk segera menuntaskan apa yang seharusnya memang dilakukan. Pemuda itu menyambar selimut, membungkus kaki hingga kepalanya dengan selimut tebal. Dia sangat malas untuk sekedar bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi, menikmati sentuhan lembut selimut tebal. Namun, ketika telinganya mendengar suara decitan pintu terbuka, buru-buru dia membuka mata, menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Hatinya mencelos, detak jantungnya benar-benar sudah tidak mampu dikendalikan lagi. Pemuda yang dia tunggu datang, berjalan mendekat sambil melepaskan jaket yang dia kenakan. Wajahnya masih pucat, kantong hitam di bawah matanya mengindikasikan jika semalaman dia tidak mampu memejamkan matanya. wonbin duduk, memandang Jaejin yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa merah yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu." Wonbin membuka mulutnya, memandang lekat-lekat pemuda itu. pelan, pemuda yang lebih tua dari Jaejin itu turun dari ranjang yang dia tempati dan ikut duduk di sebelah Jaejin.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"ehh….., sedikit," ragu namun akhirnya ucapan sakral itu keluar juga.

"Mwo, bukankah kau membenciku. Untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Siapa bilang aku membencimu?" Wonbin tersenyum, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, hanya saja terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan. Bertindak sesuka hatimu, mengklaim jika kau adalah yang terbaik dan menyeringai tidak jelas seakan-akan kau meremehkan orang lain. Tapi, aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu, bukankah pita kita sudah terlepas. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat jika aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

Wonbin mengacak-ngacak rambut Jaejin, membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"ya, tapi tidak usah menyebut semua kejelekanku-kan!" jaejin memalingkan wajahnya, mencari obyek lain asal tidak menghadap pada pemuda itu. Wonbin terkikik dengan ekspresi Jaejin, matanya menyelusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda itu. Seandainya dia berani, dia ingin sekali menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya, merasakan kembali aroma cerry yang menguar lembut dari tubuhnya.

"Ya, jangan marah seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin kau marah-marah seperti itu, wajahmu jelek sekali jika kau marah."

"Terus saja menghinaku, tapi kau tahu, aku tidak kalah cantik dengan Hongki-hyung." Jaejin mendesah, menatap tepat ke bola mata wonbin. "Dan aku yakin, dengan wajahku aku sanggup mendapatkan Yeojachingu atau Namjachingu sekalipun."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Wonbin memukul jidat Jaejin.

"Kau memukulku, dasar lelaki." Jaejin melotot.

"Sudahlah tidak usah bertengkar terus, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Wonbin menarik tangan Jaejin hingga pemuda itu terhuyung mendekati Wonbin. Pelan di meraih tubuh pemuda itu, menyelusuri rambut panjangnya hingga telinganya, dia berbisik lembut. "Bisakah sehari kita tidak bertengkar, aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu. Bolehkah aku jujur jika aku sangat khawatir ketika engkau tidak membuka matamu bahkan aku tidak sanggup melihat kau mengacuhkanku dan menepis tanganku."

"Lepaskan aku," Jaejin mendorong kepala Wonbin dari wajahnya. Rasa itu kembali muncul memenuhi hatinya. Hanya dia dapat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti itu. _Mengapa?_ Pertanyaan itu terus menari di kepalanya, membuat syaraf-syarafnya tidak mampu untuk di ajak bekerjasama untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu. Dia berdiri berjalan mengambil jaketnya kembali.

"Kau mau kemana?" Wonbin ikut berdiri, berjalan ke arah jaejin yang nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku harus pergi Wonbin-hyung, ya…harus pergi."

Seolah-olah bicara dan menyakinkan dirinya, pemuda itu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakan.

"Beristirahatlah, kau harus beristirahat. Jangan pergi lagi, aku melarangmu." Wonbin segera menyambar tangan Jaejin, menariknya dan membimbingnya ke tempat tidur. Jaeiin hanya bisa mengerjabkan mata ketika pemuda itu menyelimutinya, "Dengar, untuk satu hari ini aku menahanmu keluar dari kamar. Kau harus beristirahat!"

"Hyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar saja." Jaejin memelas, dia tidak mungkin bersama Wonbin dalam keadaan seperti ini, dalam keadaan memerah dan tidak sanggup hanya sekedar melihat tubuh tegapnya.

"Tidak bisa, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau benar-benar tertidur." Wonbin berbisik di telinga Jaejin. Jaejin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, tidak ingin melihat tatapan mata itu. dia mencoba memejamkan matanya, mengatur detakan jantungnya yang sudah menyebar melumpuhkan hampir semua kesadarannya.

Lima menit, tidak ada suara yang ditimbulkan. Masih dalam posisi itu, posisi dimana Jaejin membenamkan selimutnya untuk menutup wajahnya. Sementara Wonbin di sampingnya, memandang pemuda yang mencoba menghindar. Merasa lelah dengan posisinya Wonbin mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya memeluk erat pemuda itu. Jaejin hanya mampu meneguk ludah ketika tangan pemuda itu bergelayut manja di tubuhnya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, pemuda mungil itu menggeser posisinya menjauhi pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bising menggema semakin dekat, membuat kedua pemuda itu bangkit dari posisinya. Sesuatu meluncur memasuki kamarnya, kertas-kertas yang berterbangan seperti phoenix yang menukik tajam ke arah Wonbin. Kertas itu berputar-putar mengelilingi pemuda itu, member isyarat agar pemuda itu membukanya. Wonbin turun dari tempat tidur, sementara Jaejin hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika pemuda yang hampir membuatnya pingsan itu menggapai kertas yang menyerupai phoenix itu.

Pelan, pemuda itu menyentuh kertas yang masih mengelilinginya. Kertas-kertas itu langsung berhamburan dan terbakar membentuk sebuah slide-slide yang terpampang. Dalam slide-slide itu muncul wajah ayahnya. Wonbin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Wonbin, ayah akan datang ke tempatmu. Bersiap-siaplah sambut ayah dan teman-teman SSC lainnya."

Suara itu hilang bersama hilangnya bayangan ayahnya, kertas-kertas itu berubah menjadi debu, jatuh mengotori lantai keramik yang menjadi pijakan kaki-nya. Wonbin tersenyum, mengingat ayah dan teman-teman satu asramanya dulu.

"Hyung, jadi ayahmu akan datang mewakili SSC." Jaejin mulai bersuara.

"Hn…dan mantan guruku juga, dia akan datang mewakili Iimuse Academy." Wonbin tersenyum girang.

"Ya, aku tidak peduli dan aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa melarikan diri Lee Jaejin."

Jaejin hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika Wonbin kembali memaksanya untuk beristirahat. Yah, setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah nampak manis.

00)(00

Malam itu, aula FnC Academy dipenuhi dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dengan setelan pesta, jas elegan dan terlihat casual. Aula itu tampak megah , Di beberapa sisi dinding aula, tanaman rambat dan beberapa hiasan menggantung sempurna. Langit-langit aula menjelma menjadi surya yang bersinar memberi penerangan menyeluruh. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat karpet merah sebagai bukti penyambutan dari pihak FnC. Jonghun, pemuda rupawan itu berjalan di karpet merah bersama sang ayah. Dengan jas hitam, begitu percaya diri dan begitu angkuh. Kedua pemuda itu hampir sama, Karena sudut pandang mereka sangat berbeda. Mereka berjalan pelan hingga mencapai podium, berdiri dan merapatkan jas hitam yang melapisi kemeja putihnya.

Beberapa menit, perwakilan dari Dorness Academy memasuki ruangan. Mereka berjalan pelan,enam pemuda tampan dengan jas hitam yang mereka kenakan. Di belakangnya, Iimuse Academy menyusul. Wonbin yang berada di pojok ruangan bersama Hongki, Seunghyun dan Minan tersenyum ke arah pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahunan yang mewakili Iimuse Academy. Dan yang terakhir SSC Academy menjadi penutup rombongan tamu di Aula. Senyuman Wonbin semakin mengembang ketika melihat ayahnya datang ke tempat dimana dia belajar.

Masing-masing perwakilan Academy itu berdiri tepat di atas podium, mulai memandang ruangan pesta yang terlihat mewah namun terkesan kaku.

Jonghun, pemuda itu berdiri mewakili FnC Academy. Pemuda itu mulai bersuara, menyerap segala perhatian. Dialah gambaran sempurna yang diperlihatkan bagi seorang penerus FnC Academy, bangsawan yang memiliki strata tinggi, campuran darah ibunya dan ayahnya, kedua bangsawan yang tersohor pada masa itu.

"Selamat malam semua." Jonghun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang sanggup menenangkannya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Jonghun kembali beronsentrasi dengan penyambutan Academy itu. " Saya mewakili FnC Academy, dengan penuh hormat dan menjunjung tinggi perdamaian dan korelasi hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat datang di FnC Academy. Dan selama satu minggu ini, FnC adalah rumah dari Dornes, Iimuse dan SSC. Silahkan menikmati pestanya."

Jonghun mengambil minuman merah yang tersaji di depannya, mengangguk pada perwakilan Academy dan meneguknya sebagai tanda penyambutan resmi FnC terhadap Academy itu. Pelan, suara gemuruh mulai terdengar, suara tepuk tangan para penyambut dan tamu berbaur menjadi satu. Jonghun langsung turun dari podium, matanya melirik ke arah Hongki yang sedang duduk bersama ketiga temannya. Jonghun tidak memperdulikan tatapan mengintimidasi ayahnya, dia tidak peduli ingin segera bertemu dengan penenang jiwanya.

Musik mulai menggema, pelan dan membuat seisi pesta mulai berbaur dalam tarian dansa dan tawa. Berkali-kali pemuda itu harus meminta maaf ketika tanpa sengaja dia menabrak pasangan yang sedang menikmati tarian mereka. Jonghun tidak peduli, dia ingin menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan meluapkan semua beban-nya pada pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya, dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang dari wajahnya, dia berada tepat di hadapan Hongki.

Hongki tertohok, dia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar memandang langsung ke dalam mata pemuda itu.

"Hongki-ah, bisakah kita keluar dari sini."

"Ehm…ehmm." Seunghyun menyikut tangan minhwan. Melirik ke arah pasangan yang ingin mulai mengumbar kedekatannya, "Minan, setelah ini kita keluar ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, kau tahu di sini sepertinya banyak sekali pasangan."

"Maksudmu apa Seunghyun." Minan tidak paham dengan sindiran Seunghyun kepada hyung-nya.

"Aish…, kau. Kau bodoh sekali." Seunghyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Maafkan aku, aku kan tidak tahu, aku memang bodoh." Dan setelah omongan Seunghyun, Langit yang tadinya cerah kini tetesan-tetesan air hujan mulai turun dari langit. Jonghun dan Wonbin tersenyum melihat kelakuan dongsaeng-nya itu

"Minan, jangan menangis. Kau bisa mengacaukan pesta ini jika kau menangis." Wonbin melototi Seunghyun.

"Apa hubungannya hyung?" dengan tampang sok polos-nya pemuda itu bertanya. Wonbin, Hongki dan jonghun langsung menghadiahi jitakan ringan di kepalanya, "Kenapa kalian memukulku, Minan selamatkan aku dari mereka." Seunghyun memeluk Minan meminta perlindungan. Dan langit kembali cerah setelah adegan ini.

"Dasar maknae." Jonghun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudia dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ada yang beda dengan pemuda itu dan Jonghun merasakannya.

"Sudahlah Hongki, pergilah. Aku tahu kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua." Wonbin mengerling ke arah Hongki, ya…dia rela jika pemuda yang dia sukai bersama pemuda itu, dan lagipula dia sudah tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Hongki menanap nanar Jonghun, inilah saatnya dan dia harus jujur dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Hawa pengap yang tadinya dirasakan, kini berganti sudah. Namun, hal ini tidak mengurangi rasa gugup yang melandanya, tangannya sudah membeku akibat ketakutan yang menyelimuti, bahunya bergetar bahkan kakinya tidak sanggup di gerakkan seperti biasanya, lemah.

Disinilah mereka berdua, di taman FnC dimana mereka memulai mengukir cerita, dimana Jonghun menyandarkan dirinya seutuhnya pada seorang Lee Hongki, membuka topeng yang dikenakan dan memperlihatkan betapa rapuhnya pemuda itu dan tempat inilah yang akan menjadi tempat dimana semuanya akan berakhir, meninggalkan kenangan memori yang akan selalu tertanam dalam benak seorang Lee hongki.

"Choi jonghun, aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Suara lee hongki bergetar.

"Aku juga, dengarkan pengakuanku Lee Hongki. Aku, Choi Jonghun dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan kesadaran mengatakan jika Choi Jonghun sangat menyukai Lee Hongki. Dan Kau Lee Hongki, maukah engkau menjadi milikku."

Hening, Hongki tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dia menahan perasaan ini, dia tidak boleh egois. Dia harus mengakhiri hubungan ini, mengakhiri ini secepatnya, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut dan berharap ketika dia membuka mata matahari masih tetap menyinarinya. Dia akan tetap hidup dengan senyuman, tidak peduli jika separuh jiwa-nya terampas keadaan.

"Sebelumnya aku akan membuat pengakuan choi Jonghun. Pengakuan yang mungkin akan mengubah persepsimu mengenai diriku. Pengakuan yang akan menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan yang kita jalani selama ini, pengakuan yang akan menjawab apa yang terjadi denganmu."

"Ada apa?" Belum pernah Jonghun melihat pemuda itu seserius ini bahkan matanya memerah, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan permatanya.

"Dengarkan aku Jonghun, kali ini saja biarkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan."

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus menjawab pengakuanku hongki." Jonghun bingung dengan keadaan yang tercipta di antara keduanya kali ini.

"Choi Jonghun…." Butiran air mata kembali menetes.

"Hongki-ah…." Jonghun memegang bahu Hongki.

Pemuda cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Choi Jonghun, maafkan aku." Suaranya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, aku bukan Jaejin yang mampu menebak pikiran orang. Ada apa denganmu Lee Hongki?"

"Maafkan aku …"

"Maaf, atas dasar apa?"

" Sebenarnya kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku." Teriak hongki.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" jonghun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Semuanya hanya tipuan, hanya sebuah cerita yang tidak nyata." Suaranya tidak mampu lagi dia keluarkan, seberapa keras dia mencoba, namun dia tidak bisa. Karena sakit yang dia rasakan, karena ketakutan akan kehilangan hari-harinya bersama pemuda itu dan karena takut kehilangan sosok itu, choi Jonghun. " Perasaan yang ada di hatimu adalah palsu, kau terkena PHEROMONE-Ku."

"PHEROMONE."

"Ya, semuanya hanya akibat Pheromone milikku. Choi Jonghun."

Dan setelah itu Hongki tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, membiarkan dirinya ikut mengalir bersama deraian air matanya.

000)(00

Wonbin duduk sendiri di tengah ruangan, musik yang menggema membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Dia ingin bertemu dengan ayah dan gurunya, namun dia urungkan niatnya ketika melihat kedua sosok itu telah berbincang-bincang dengan Tuan Choi. Dia mengedarkan matanya pada ruangan pesta itu, aula mewah yang dihias sedemikian rupa hinggan nampak mewah dan elegan.

Sejenak dia terkikik geli melihat pasangan maknae yang menari tidak jelas di tengah aula, bahkan Seunghyun mencopot jasnya dan memutar-mutar di udara. Sedangkan Minan hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah temannya itu. Namun, yang tidak Wonbin mengerti setelah itu Minan mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan Seunghyun.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada hiruk-pikuk pesta yang semakin larut, dia tidak menemukan Jaejin. Jaejin, dimana pemuda itu? apakah pemuda itu masih terlelap dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya. Biarlah, memang seharusnya pemuda itu tidak menampakkan dirinya dalam acara ini, terlebih lagi ketika melihat perwakilan Dornes Academy. Mereka cukup tampan untuk menggaet beberapa anak di tempat ini, tapi jangan Jaejin. Ya… lebih baik pemuda itu tetap berada di kamarnya.

Dia mendesah, megalihkan matanya pada pasangan Minan dan Seunghyun lagi. Senyum lebar masih menghiasi bibir Minan. Seunghyun sudah menggerakkan badannya bagaikan robot yang membuat seisi aula memperhatikannya. Minan menahan tubuh pemuda itu agak tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan umum. Wonbin menahan tawa tanpa suara. Mereka memang lucu, orang yang sanggup mencerahkan suasana di antara hiruk pikuk masalah yang timbul, orang yang mampu memberi warna pada kanvas hitam maupun putih, itulah mereka.

Wonbin mengerjabkan mata ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya, seorang pria dengan stelan jas mahal yang melambangkan tingginya strata di kalangan bangsawan, ayahnya Tuan Oh.

"Ayah…," Wonbin langsung memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sini, kau semakin kurus kelihatannya." Pelan, ayahnya mengusap lembut punggung anaknya.

"Tidak juga,aku bahagia di sini." Wonbin tersenyum, melepas pelukan pada ayahnya. Pria berumur sekitar empatpuluh tahun itu memandang lembut anaknya. "Aku sudah nyaman berada di sini, kau tahu ayah di sini ternyata sangat berbeda dengan SSC. Di sini ayah akan menemukan sesuatu yang unik, sesuatu yang tidak di temukan di SSC Acdemy. Kekuatan murid di sini lebih variatif, tidak hanya menggunakan Zaiphons saja, tetapi rata-rata mereka memiliki kekuatan dari lahir seperti aku ayah."

"Nampaknya, ayah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu. Ayah sempat mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau mengalami kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, tapi sepertinya kau malah baik-baik saja setelah ayah melepasmu pergi."

"Jangan mengungkit kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan itu yang membuat aku tidak bisa menggunakan Zaiphon-ku dan kecelakaan itu yang membuat ayah mengirimku ke sini, agar aku sanggup belajar mengembangkan kekuatan yang aku miliki sejak lahir." Wonbin mengerutkan dahi.

Yah…Wonbin pernah mengalami kecelakaan, kecelakaan mobil yang membuat dia tidak sanggup menggunakan mantra penghancur atau Zaiphons. Kecelakaan yang memang sudah di atur oleh benang takdir, membawanya pada sesuatu yang memang seharusnya. Kecelakaan itu, adalah awal semuanya. Awal dari semua yang akan terjadi, sesuatu yang mungkin membawanya pada sesuatu yang membingungkan.

"Kau tahu ayah, aku kemarin baru saja di serang."

"Diserang?"

"ya, diserang dan sepertinya murid Iimuse Academy yang menyerang kami. Bukannya bagaimana, tetapi kekuatan yang mereka gunakan sama dengan FnC Academy. Sedangkan Dornes Academy cenderung menggunakan mantra sihir, SSC Academy menggunakan Zaiphons. Tapi, aku sedikit tidak percaya bahwa anak didik dari Park Sonsaeng-nim menyerang kami, entahlah!"

"Setelah ini, datanglah ke ruangan ayah. Ayah ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Tuan Oh menepuk pundak anaknya.

"Baiklah setelah pesta in…..i" Dan ucapan Wonbin berhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang memasuki aula. Untuk pertama kali, Wonbin baru melihat jaejin malam itu. Dia mengenakan jas putih, sedangkan rambut panjangnya dia ikat ke belakang, namun beberapa anak rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya. Wonbin membelalakkan mata tidak sanggup menolak keindahan pemuda itu. Namun, dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mata jelalatan para namja dan yeoja memandang pemuda-nya. Apalagi setelah melihat, salah satu perwakilan dornes tiba-tiba meliriknya. Tidak bisa, dia harus menyembunyikan pemuda itu sekarang juga sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Aku akan ke tempat ayah setelah pesta ini selesai dan membereskan urusanku sebentar." Wonbin menghela nafas kemudian melonggarkan dasinya.

"Ada apa?" Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ha, tidak ada apa-apa hanya urusan kecil."

Wonbin langsung meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya bisa memandang anaknya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Wonbin berjalan tidak peduli dengan banyaknya pasangan yang dia tabrak, dia harus menyembunyikan pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang menari tidak jelas. Hingga akhirnya dia tepat berada di depan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Jaejin yang hanya bisa memandang jenuh ke arah pesta tercengang ketika sebuah tangan kekar menangkap tangannya.

"Pulang ke asrama sekarang!"

"Mwo….."

"Ayo kembali ke asrama," Wonbin menarik tangannya, menyeret tangan pemuda itu ke luar aula.

"Aku baru datang Wonbin-hyung."

"Pulang….!"

Dan Jaejin hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat tatapan memaksa Wonbin

000)(000

"Ya, semuanya hanya akibat Pheromone milikku. Choi Jonghun."

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar sekitar beberapa menit. Hanya desiran angin yang membisikkan belaian halus di telinga mereka, mereka terdiam tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Hongki tahu sekarang ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya, tidak peduli betapa sakit hati yang dia rasakan. Kini harus berakhir dan terkubur rapat sebagai kenangan. Walaupun Hongki menangis, mengeluarkan semua air mata yang tersimpan, tidak akan pernah mengulang waktu yang telah berlalu, kini Jonghun masih tetap berada di hadapanya, menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang telah mengatakan apa yang selama ini dia sembunyikan.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan!

Jonghun, pemuda berkekuatan api itu menatap kearah matanya, mencoba menjelajahi dan menyelami kesedihan yang menyelimuti pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kita akhiri semua ini Choi Jonghun, selamat tinggal dan anggap saja semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" Hongki memanggil namanya, meresapi setiap huruf yang merangkai nama sang pujaan, kini Hongki benar-benar hancur, tidak ada lagi senyum yang terpancar diwajahnya. Matanya merah, semakin mengabur ketika dia menahan semuanya. Dia tidak akan menangis, meski dia terluka. "sudah cukup kesalahan yang aku perbuat, aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi, cukup…..aku tidak bisa lagi, aku ingin lepas , aku…..ingin semuanya berakhir"

"Lee Hongki, kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan keputusan ini tanpa meminta pendapatku." Teriak Jonghun.

"Aku tahu, kau marah padaku-kan!"

"yah…aku marah padamu Lee Hongki, aku membencimu."

Suara itu cukup untuk membuat pemuda cantik itu untuk pergi secepatnya. Sakit, sangat sakit ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut pria yang di sukainya. Hongki membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Setiap langkah yang dia pijak, akan menjadi kenangan yang harus dia tutup rapat. Selamat tinggal Choi Jonghun.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Lee Hongki, aku semakin membencimu jika kau melakukan hal ini." teriak Jonghun.

Hongki tetap melangkahkan kakinya, "Aku membencimu Lee Hongki, benci ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku seperti ini tanpa mendengar penjelasanku. Berhentilah Hongki!" suara itu benar-benar membuat hongki menghentikan langkahnya.

Jonghun berjalan mendekat tepat berada di belakang pemuda itu, dia menyondongkan tubuhnya berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu Hongki, aku membencimu." Suara itu menohok pemuda yang sudah bergetar itu, "Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku seperti ini karena pheromone-mu, aku membencimu karena dengan seenaknya kau masuk dalam kehidupanku dan aku membencimu karena kau mampu membuatku mengikuti permainanmu. Aku tahu selama ini tentang pheromone-mu, tubuhku dapat membedakan sesuatu asing yang masuk menginveksi tubuhku dan pheromone-mu hanya mampu memberi efek padaku hanya 3 hari. Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira Lee Hongki. Aku membiarkannya, membiarkan permainan yang kita mainkan karena aku memang menginginkannya."

Hongki membeku belum paham dengan apa yang di katakan pemuda itu.

"Hongki, aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Apa yang aku katakan padamu dan apa yang kita lakukan itu nyata, memang selama tiga hari aku tidak sanggup berfikir akibat pheromone-mu, tapi setelahnya aku sadar dan aku memang menginginkanmu. Ketika kita bertemu entah mengapa aku sudah merasakan kenyamanan yang tidak bisa aku peroleh dari siapapun, hanya denganmu. Dan Pheromone-mu adalah jalan yang membuka sesuatu yang memang aku inginkan."

Hongki mulai sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, pemuda itu meneteskan satu tetes air mata. Bukan air mata kesedihan, air mata bahagia yang meluap melepaskan semua beban yang dia rasakan. Pelan hongki merasa sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang, bersandar pada tubuhnya dan dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya, wangi Vanilla itulah milik pemuda itu, pemuda yang kini memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau tahu semuanya Jonghun." Bisik Hongki.

"ya…, aku tahu. Jadi tetaplah di sisiku." Pemuda bermarga Choi itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. " Maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka dan terimakasih atas pheromone-nya, rasanya sangat manis."

Hongki merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di hatinya, detakan jantungnya semakin tidak terkendali akibat posisinya kali ini, angin malam bertiup ibarat musik alam yang mengiringi suasana ini, bulan yang menggantung dan pijaran-pijaran bintang yang bersenandung di atas langit malam ibarat lampu yang menerangi tempat itu. indah, indah sekali. Seperti perasaan yang mereka rasakan, perasaan suka yang telah masuk ke dalam sanubari mereka.

Dengan dekapan itu, dengan bertautannya tangan mereka dan dengan mata yang terpejam. Semuanya seperti romansa-romansa klasik yang telah tersusun sempurna dalam balutan pita. Dan bisikan-bisikan cinta dari pemuda itu adalah sihir yang sanggup melemahkannya.

"Taukah hongki, aku sangat membencimu karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu."

Dan malam ini, sepertinya satu pasangan telah diikat dengan benang takdir.

000)(000

Pria itu berjalan mengendap-ngendap, dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah hati-hati berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, pesta di luar sana membuat suara yang ditimbulkan teredam begitu saja. Dia melewati lorong-lorong gelap tanpa penerangan, kemudian dia berhenti tepat di salah satu ruangan. Dia mengeluarkan seutas kawat kemudian mencoba membuka pintu.

Berhasil!

Pria itu berhasil membuka pintu perpustakaan rahasia FNC Academy. Dia melangkah masuk, ditutupnya kembali pintu berukiran ular itu. Dia berjalan, mencari-cari buku yang dia inginkan diantara rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya menyelusuri buku-buku perpustakaan FNC Academy. Hanya bayangan dan sileut orang itu yang terlihat. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh masker hitam.

Dia menggelengkan kepala ketika keraguan muncul dihatinya.

Apakah dia sanggup melakukannya? Ya pasti dia sanggup. Dia meneguhkan hatinya, dia terus mencari buku dan arsip rahasia, mencari data mengenai kelemahan para petinggi dan mencari rahasia dibalik kekuatan yang dimiliki para siswa FNC.

Gerakannya semakin cepat, dia takut sekali jika ada seseorang yang memergokinya. Dia memilih dan membaca setiap inci dari buku yang tersusun rapi di rak-rak.

Buku bersampul hitam nampaknya menarik perhatiannya

Buku yang terletak di rak paling bawah, dia segera menyingkirkan buku lain yang menghalanginya. Dia mendapatkan buku itu, dibacanya kata demi kata yang tertera di sampul buku itu.

Project FNC dan Kekuatan FNC

Ya.., ini dia yang dibutuhkan. Dia yakin jika dia mempelajari buku ini dia akan menemukan semuanya, rencana, kekuatan bahkan misi dari FNCsesungguhnya. Dia sangat yakin kalau sekolah ini bukan hanya sebagai sekolah, namun lebih. Mempunyai misi yang terselubung dan dia sangat yakin misi itu juga sama dengan pihaknya.

Dia mengambil buku itu, membolak-balik isinya. Dan dia sangat yakin kalau buku ini adalah salah satu buku yang harus dia dapatkan.

Dia sangat yakin itu

Dan lelaki misterius itu mengambil sesuatu yang penting milik FnC.

***tbc***

Akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan chapter gaje dan abal ini

Mian jika fic kali ini jauh dari yang diharapkan, author lagi tergila-gila ma anime 07 Ghost hingga muncul istilah Zaiphons. Hohoho

Tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review, review pembaca sangat berarti bagi author untuk meneruskan fic ini.

Please, review.


	10. Chapter 10

Anyonghaseyo

Chapter 10 update, mian jika tulisan yang author hasilkan sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diharapkan, ooc bahkan gaje.

Bagi yang bertanya Zaiphone itu apa? Zaiphone sejenis mantra penghancur. Hehehe

Gomawo yang sudah mau review chapter sebelumya. Author benar-benar berterimakasih bagi para reader yang telah me-review fic ini, bungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat.

Warning : Chapter ini tidak ada romance sama sekali.

Langsung saja, Harakiri production mempersembahkan.

FnC Academy

Chapter 10

Pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi, bayangan kejadian tadi terbayang jelas bagai slide-slide yang membuat dirinya merona. Hari ini adalah puncak segalanya dan hari ini pula dia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini dia inginkan. Dia menutup mulutnya ketika menguap lebar. Dia agak mengantuk ketika dia menghabiskan malam bersama pemuda yang dia sukai, hanya sekedar meluapkan rasa cinta dengan pelukan, kecupan dan sedikit sentuhan ringan .

Menyenangkan dan dia sangat yakin akan sosok pemuda itu

Malam ini dia ingin sekali berbicara kepada ayahnya, memperbaiki hubungan keduanya dan menceritakan tentang apa yang dia alami. Walaupun hubungan keduanya nampak kaku namun pemuda itu ingin memperbaikinya. Yah… mungkin semua adalah kesalahannya, dia yang tidak pernah menceritakan masalah-masalah pribadinya dengan ayahnya, dia yang tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada ayahnya dan dia yang tidak pernah sekedar tertawa bersama ayahnya.

Mungkin ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semua, menceritakan rahasia kecil mengenai dirinya.

Jonghun mengambil langkah menuju tangga bergerak dan memasuki ruangan ruangan mewah yang berjajar. Sepi, namun tidak menutupi keindahan dan estetika seni yang menyokong bangunan itu. lampu menyala penuh, membuat bayangan dirinya terbentuk sempurna akibat pantulan cahaya. Pelan, pemuda itu menatap ruangan dimana ayahnya berada, dia tersenyum sejenak kemudian mengulurkan tangannya hendak membuka pintu ruangan. Namun, tangannya berhenti ketika melihat pintu ruangan sedikit terbuka .

Kemudian Pemuda itu mendengar sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu, sayup-sayup suara terdengar meski tidak jelas. Namun, Jonghun mengenal suara itu dan tahu siapa yang ada di dalamnya. Dua kali, cukup membuat Jonghun curiga dengan pemuda itu, untuk apa seseorang yang berstatus hanya sebagai siswa menemui pemilik Academy di ruangan pribadinya pada waktu seperti ini. Bahkan seorang Choi Jonghun saja tidak akan berani untuk menemui ayahnya pada waku selarut ini .

Jonghun merapatkan tubuhnya, mencoba menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jonghun tidak mampu menebak lagi apa yang akan terjadi, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai dugaan, namun dia mencoba berfikir positif. Ya…dia berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Percakapan samar itu mendadak menjadi jelas.

"Sepertinya semua berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan, kau semakin dekat dengan Jonghun," sahut sebuah suara samar, namun Jonghun tahu jika itu adalah suara ayahnya sendiri. Dia semakin tidak tahu kenapa namanya disebut-sebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya.

"Iya, aku sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa dekat dengan Jonghun-hyung. Dia benar-benar pantas menjadi hyung, aku sangat menyayanginya." balas suara lainnya.

Minan?

Ya, seperti dugaannya, pemuda itu adalah Minan. Jonghun kembali menajamkan pendengarannya, mencerna satu demi satu kata yang akan di dengar.

"ya, aku harap dia benar-benar bisa menjadi hyung bagimu?"

Lagi-pemuda itu menahan nafas, berharap apa yang di dengarnya tidak benar. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak normal.

"Iya, tenang saja. Dia sudah menjadi hyung yang baik. Bahkan dia akan melindungiku ketika ada orang yang akan melukaiku. Dia memang pantas menjadi hyung. "

"Syukurlah, dan sebentar lagi kebenaran akan terkuak,"

"Maksudnya?"

Minan bertanya persis dengan apa yang dipikirkan Jonghun, apa maksud dari semua ini? apakah maksud dari kebenaran akan terkuak?

"Minan, bukankah ini yang kita inginkan. Ayah akan mengatkan pada Jonghun kalau kau adalah anak ayah."

Dan ucapan terakhir membuat dirinya benar-benar membeku. Berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Jonghun benar-benar merasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dia tidak mampu lagi untuk sekedar menarik nafas, seekan-akan tercekik kenyataan. Apakah yang dia dengar itu benar? Bagaimana mungkin?

Kenyataan ini bagai sebuah duri yang menancap tapat di hatinya, kenyataan yang hampir membuat dirinya mengeluarkan tetesan-tetesan air bening dari matanya. Dia tidak mampu menggerakkan sedikitpun kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi atas kenyataan yang telah terkuak lebar. Namun, semuanya harus jelas sebelum Jonghun mengecap ayahnya sebagai seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk dia contoh.

Jonghun memejamkan matanya, membuka keras pintu yang tadinya tertutup itu.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Dan suara pemuda itu sukses membuat kedua lelaki di dalam ruangan itu membelalakkan mata. Minan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat hyung-nya datang dengan kilatan kemarahan di matanya. Minan dapat melihat itu dan apakah Hyung-nya mendengar semua? Pasti, ya pasti.

"Jonghun, bisakah kau menggunakan sopan santunmu. Ayah tidak mengajarimu untuk masuk tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu." Tuan Choi menatap anaknya, namun ada sedikit nada gusar dari ucapnnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, tolong jelaskan semunya. Aku mendengar semuanya?" Jonghun berteriak, mengeluarkan kemarahan yang dia simpan. Cukup sudah, sekarang pemuda itu harus menyelesaikannya.

Minan yang mendengar ucapan hyung-nya menunduk , menghindari apa yang dia lihat. Semua mendadak menjadi jelas. Semuanya pasti akan terbongkar, membuat hubungan mereka akan semakin rumit. Kini ia benar-benar berada dalam situasi yang tidak dia inginkan, dia ingin menyelesaikan ini semuan namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Hanya mampu berdiri di belakang ayahnya. dia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, begitu….tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"Apa maksudmu Choi Jonghun?" Tuan Choi mulai bicara.

"Anda bertanya seperti itu, apakah ayah tidak bisa berkata jujur pada anakmu sendiri."sekedar untuk berkata saja Jonghun tidak mampu, dia hanya melihat kedua lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Jadi kau sudah mendengar semuanya Jonghun, baiklah mungkin ini saatnya kau mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya."

"Ayah….,"Minan berbisik pelan seakan-akan menanyakan keputusan ayahnya itu.

"Dengar Jonghun, Minan adalah dongsaeng-mu. Dia adalah anak ayah, jadi ayah berharap kau menerimanya." Tuan choi berkata lantang.

Dan penegasan itu kembali membuat pemuda berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu bergetar, matanya merah bahkan dia sudah tidak mampu lagi bergerak . Dia ingin marah, ya marah! Choi Jonghun ingin melampiaskan gemuruh yang ada di benaknya, mengeluarkan kekecewaan yang hampir mengerupsi perasaannya dan mengeluarkan betapa putus asa-nya dia dengan kenyataan yang ditulis untuknya.

"Bagaimanamungkin kau menghianati ibuku?" bisiknya lemah.

"Itu sudah lama terjadi Jonghun, jadi tolong jangan pernah mengungkit itu lagi. Dan sekarang kenyataannya bahwa Choi Minhwan adalah anak syah dari Ayah dan dia merupakan adik kandungmu." Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah stoic-nya, arogan.

"Gampang sekali mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti ibuku. Ayah tidak tahu ibuku begitu menghormati-mu, mendoktrin anak yang tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang seorang ayah bahwa ayahnya adalah sosok sempurna yang patut untuk dicontoh. Apakah pantas ibuku disakiti?" Jonghun mencengkeram tangannya, membuat kukunya menancap di kulit putihnya. Bahkan Tuan Choi sanggup merasakan cakra yang sangat berantakan yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya.

Minan semakin menenggelamkan diri pada pikirannya, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena kehadirannya, karena keberadaannya dan karena darahnya Ayah dan Jonghun-hyung bertengkar seperti ini.

"Jonghun, aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Bisakah kita membahasnya lain kali." Tuan Choi menghela nafas, suaranya agak bergetar.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayah." Teriak Jonghun. Emosi-nya benar benar meluap sekarang, dia merasakan beban yang sangat berat setiap kali matanya harus bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam ayah-nya.

"Ini adalah kenyataan Jonghun, ayah tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi."

"Tolong berikan alasan agar aku tidak membencimu, tolong berikan satu saja alasan agar aku mampu menghormatimu lagi."

Ketiga pemuda itu bergetar dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan Jonghun, tiga pikiran yang berbeda dengan masaah yang sama. Dan ketiganya menyimpan setetes air mata yang tidak mungkin untuk di perlihatkan kepada yang lain.

"Alasannya karena aku ayahmu."

Dan lenyap sudah semua hal mengenai ayah-nya. Dengan pelan, perasaan kecewa dan kemarahan mendominasi hatinya. Jonghun hanya menatap tajam ayah-nya. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara ketiganya. Sampai ketukan pintu dan suara berisik mengusik mereka.

"Tuan Choi, bisakah aku masuk?" Suara seseorang menggema di ruangan luas itu.

"Ayah kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang."ucap Jonghun.

"Seseorang tidak akan mengetuk ruangan ini jika tidak penting Jonghun, Jangan egois."ucapnya sarkastik, "Masuklah."

Seorang pria berumur empatpuluh tahun masuk bersama dua petinggi FnC lainnya, wajahnya terlihat gusar. Jonghun menatap lelah ke arah ayahnya, ini belum selesai dan masih perlu untuk diselesaikan. Tapi, tidak bisa. Sepertinya FnC memang lebih penting bagi ayah-nya dibanding dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Salah satu Dokumen FnC dicuri."

Dan itu adalah kejutan selanjutnya yang diterima pemuda itu

000000)(000000

FnC di gegerkan dengan hilangnya salah satu dokumen. Dokumen yang menjadi pegangan proyek mereka, rencana mereka dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa depan FnC. Ketika semuanya telah terjadi, tidak ada yang sanggup mengembalikan sesuatu yang telah di rampas. Mereka kembali berkumpul, di ruangan kecil yang hanya memuat segelintir orang. Hanya rapat intern yang membahas mengenai rencana ke depan. Hanya ada enam lelaki, dan semuanya hanya mampu terdiam ketika dokumen-dokumen yang mereka bawa tidak sempurna, Tuan Choi dan Tuan Jong membolak-balikan dokumen sambil menatap kedua putra mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, seolah-olah ini semua memang pertanda buruk yang harus diterima pihak FnC.

Jonghun yang sebenarnya malas untuk mengikuti rapat ini terpaksa harus turun akibat tanggung jawab yang dia pikul, dia merasa lelah dan merasa muak dengan keadaan yang dia alami. Satu ruangan dengan ayahnya, membuat dia mengingat kembali kejadian yang beberapa jam baru terjadi. bahkan pemuda itu belum memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang merubah interaksi keduanya menjadi lebih buruk

"Bagaimana, benar dokumen itu yang dicuri." Tuan Jong merapikan kertas-kertas yang tercecer di meja, sementara Tuan Choi membanting lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang dia bawa. Dia melonggarkan dasi yang dia pakai, mencari pasokan udara lebih banyak untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang melanda dirinya.

Pelan, pria berumur empatpuluh tahunan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Iya, dokumen itu yang dicuri. Dokumen rahasia kita dan dokumen yang memuat rencana-rencana kita?"

"Sebenarnya itu dokumen apa?" jonghun berkata akhirnya meski tidak sepenuhnya memandang ke arah ayahnya.

"Dokumen rahasia yang selama ini telah dilakukan FnC."ucap Tuan Jung pelan.

"Dokumen rahasia?" Jonghun mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa maksudnya?"Yonghwa bertanya.

"Itu adalah Dokumen FnC, dokumen rencana FnC dan rencana serangan besar-besaran yang akan dilakukan FnC."

Jonghun mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. apa maksud dari semua ini?

"Apa maksud dari serangan besar-besaran yang dilakukan FnC?"

"FnC akan melakukan penyerangan pada Academy lain sebelum FnC benar-benar di serang

Brakkkk

Jonghun menggebrak meja, dia menatap ayahnya marah. Berita ini bagai sebuah Tamparan yang begitu keras sampai Jonghun benar-benar merasa terjatuh dalam ketidakpercayaa . Dia tidak percaya FnC akan melakukan ini, terlalu sulit untuk menjalar sampai ke otaknya. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, bahkan tidak pernah mengikuti rapat yang membahas mengenai hal itu. peperangan bahkan tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya, apalagi penyerangan terhadap Academy lain. Dia tak tahu harus merasakan apa sekarang, terombang-ambing dalan sebuah permainan yang telah disusun ayahnya tanpa tahu peran apa yang akan dia pegang, sebagai iblis pembunuh atau malaikat pembunuh-sama saja. Marah. Sesal. Takut.

"Ada apa Choi Jonghun."

"Kenapa harus menyerang Academy lain, lagipula kita tidak tahu siapa musuh kita sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau kita salah menyerang, mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan merasakan dampaknya."Jonghun berkata pelan.

"Ini namanya pencegahan Choi Jongun dan lagipula ini merupakan salah satu perluasan wilayah FnC. Bukankah kau memang ditugaskan untuk memperluas FnC," Tuan Choi berkata lantang.

"kalau begitu kita sama dengan mereka." Jonghun berteriak.

"Memang seperti itu,"

Ucapan ayahnya membuat Jonghun benar-benar tidak mampu lagi berfikir normal. penyerangan dan peperangan, pertempuran dan pertumpahan darah akan segera terjadi. dan FnC-lah salah satu pemulainya, sulit untuk dipercaya. Dan yang lebih tidak dipercaya adalah dia sebagai pemimpin penghancuran tersebut. Yah….Jonghun memang menginginkan kemakmuran FnC, perkembangan FnC dan Kemajuan FnC. Namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini. FnC dan mereka ternyata sama saja.

"Jika buku itu memang jatuh di tangan mereka, berarti pertempuran memang tidak bisa dihindari lagi."

"Tapi siapa yang mencuri buku ini, bukankah perwakilan masing-masing Academy patut dicurigai."Yonghwa bebicara.

"Memang sangat wajar untuk dicurigai, namun mereka tidak bodoh untuk mencuri sesuatu tanpa menggunakan topeng. Jika mereka yang melakukannya sekarang, pasti mereka akan menjadi tersangka utama-nya. Jadi kemungkinan bukan mereka yang melakukan pencurian."

"Lantas siapa?" Yonghwa bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Jonghun sebelumnya bahwa di dalam FnC ini ada seorang penghianat." Tuan Jung berbicara, dia menatap pemuda-pemuda itu bergantian, "Aku sudah mengirim mata-mata dalam setiap Academy dan besok mata-mata itu akan memberi informasi mengenai itu semua, dan aku sangat yakin di dalam Academy ini ada penghianat."

Mereka terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Jung. Penghianat? Siapa?

"Yonghwa, bagaimana perkembangan pasukan blue yang engkau pimpin?"Tuan Choi bertanya.

"Mereka siap untuk melakukan pertempuran."ucapnya.

"Baiklah, bersiap-siaplah. Dalam dua minggu ini siapkan amunisi untuk pertempuran. Setelah perwakilan Academy kembali, kita akan menyerang mereka."Tuan Choi menutup dokumen, memberi titah kepada mereka yang hanya bisa melakukan tanpa bisa menolak.

000)(0000

"Fire"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan api yang menyala berkobar membumi hanguskan sekitarnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan menghentikan ini semua. Pertempuran dan peperangan terjadi, menakutkan dan darah.

Pemuda itu berjalan mencari lawan yang sebanding dengannya, dia melihat sesosok pria bertopeng yang sama dengannya. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali mayat yang berjejer penuh dengan luka bakar dan luka mengerikan lainnya, ini bukanlah perang sembarangan dan ini adalah final dari semua peperangan, penyerangan dan pertarungan. Semuanya dipertaruhkan dalam final ini, dimana kekuasaan akan menjadi milik siapapun yang dapat memenangkan pertempuran ini.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan,menyiapkan cakra yang sudah terkumpul di tangannya. Api berkobar, berkumpul membentuk pusara di tangannya. Tanah yang dia pijak berubah menjadi hitam kecoklatan akibat panas yang ditimbulkan dari tubuhnya.

Kedua pemuda bertopeng itu berlari dan menyiapkan cakra masing-masing, angin menyelimuti keduanya saat dua kekuatan bertemu. Awan hitam dan debu yang berterbangan, angin yang semakin membuat keduanya tidak mampu melihat lawan masing-masing dalam jarak dekat dan lautan darah yang menggenang menghiasi luapan hamparan tanah merah.

Keduanya berlari, saling menghujamkan kekuatan masing-masing

Dan…

Dhuarrrrrrr

Ledakan hebat muncul dengan gumpalan asap yang menutup jarak pandang, asap hitam berkobar menutupi seluruh dimensi yang diciptakan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

Kabut lenyap secara mendadak. Semuanya telah berganti, tidak ada pertempuran dan hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri dalam bentangan lautan darah. Dirinya jelas berada di sana, tanpa ada lagi pertempuran hebat tadi dan dua manusia misterius itu. Kini pemuda itu berjalan lunglai menyelusuri tanah merah yang dihiasi aliran darah, dan detik itu pula dia melihat semuanya. Wajah orang-orang yang disayanginya tergeletak tidak berdaya bergabung bersama tumpukan mayat itu, darah yang mengalir, lebam dan hitam, berbagai goresan di tubuh mereka, hidung yang mulai mengucurkan darah tanpa henti dan mata yang membelalak.

Dia bergetar hebat, hanya mampu berdiri menyaksikan itu semua.

Dia merasakan seseorang seseorang memegang kakinya, pelan pemuda itu menunduk melihat tangan siapa yang menggapai dirinya.

Dan matanya membulat ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, mengotori kaki pemuda itu. Tangannya terulur ….

"Jaejin…."

…..

….

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Jaejin terbangun, dia menghela nafas terengah-engah, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak masih tidak mampu lepas dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang benar-benar membuatnya membeku, apakah kenyataan besok akan sama dengan apa yang ada di mimpinya. Dia mengedarkan wajahnya ke sekeliling kamar, dia meraba ranjang sebelahnya, Tidak ada Wonbin-hyung. Kemana Wonbin-hyung.

"Wonbin-hyung!"

Pemuda berumur enambelas tahun itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia menyambar jaket kemudian keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari menuruni tangga yang, sempat dia hampir terjatuh akibat salah memijakan kaki. Dia sangat khawatir tentang hyung-nya itu, dia ingin melihat hyung-nya dan memastikan jika hyung-nya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya dan tidak ada suara lemah yang memanggil namanya.

Belum pernah dia merasa sekhawatir ini, dia benar-benar takut jika mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan.

Pelan, satu langkah, dua langkah dia menyelusuri seluruh seluruh pelosok asrama. Dia tidak peduli jika kakinya meronta untuk segera berhenti, bagaimanapun lelah menghampiri dirinya namun tidak lebih kuat dengan kemauan untuk menemui pemuda itu.

Dia terengah-engah, dia seka keringat yang mengucur lembut membasahi pelipisnya. Setiap tetes terhapus akan muncul tetesan-tetesan lain yang membasahi wajahnya. Ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan benar-benar menguar jelas di wajahnya. Dia berlari mengelilingi taman FnC dan ketika dia melewati tikungan, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang sama sekali belum dia kenal, salah satu perwakilan Dorness Academy.

"Mian." Jaejin menunduk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejin yang hanya menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Dia menggelengkan kepala, meneruskan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda itu. Dia pijakan kakinya menuju tempat pesta tadi malam, aula yang sempat diubah menjadi tempat mewah. Dia buka pintu ruangan, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia malah menemukan Hongki-hyung bersama dengan Wonbin-hyung berbincang-bincang dengan akrab.

"Hyung…?" Jaejin masuk, nafasnya terengah-engah. Hongki dan Wonbin hanya bisa menatap Jaejin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pelan, pemuda itu masuk bergabung bersama kedua pemuda itu.

"Ada apa?"Wonbin menatap pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya tidak menemukanmu ketika aku bangun. Kau seenaknya saja menyuruhku pulang ke asrama, menyuruhku untuk tidur dan setelah itu kau pergi. Sebenarnya apa maumu hyung!" Jaejin mencari alasan, tidak mungkin-kan jika pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa di dalam mimpinya dia melihat Wonbin mengeluarkan darah dan hampir mati.

"Mian, tapi aku harus menemui ayahku sekarang. Kita bicara lain kali saja"

Wonbin menatap Jejin, kemudian dia alihkan matanya ke arah Hongki. Pelan pemuda itu menepuk pundak Jaejin, memberikan senyuman kepada pemuda itu.

"Percaya padaku,"

Dan setelah itu, hanya ada suara pijakan kaki yang semakin samar. Bayangan Wonbin yang tadinya jelas semakin pudar, punggung-nya juga semakin menjauh, membuat Jaejin hanya bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu. Jaejin mendesah ketika dia tidak mampu lagi melihat pemuda itu, dia pejamkan matanya semoga apa yang ada dalam mimpinya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan semua, mayat-mayat yang tergeletak itu, dia tahu mereka dan siapa mereka.

"Ada apa, kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Wonbin ya?"

"Entahlah hyung, aku bermimpi buruk dan itu mengenai kalian semua."Jaejin menunduk, dia mencengkeram erat jaket putih yang dia kenakan.

"Tenang saja, hanya mimpi buruk. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Hongki menepuk pundak Jaejin.

"Ya, aku harap seperti itu." dia seperti tidak yakin dengan ucapannya kali ini, matanya menerawang membayangkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja terjadi. DIa menepis bayangan-bayangan itu, membuang jauh-jauh mimpi yang baru saja dia alami, "Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak, hanya bertemu tanpa di sengaja. Aku melihat Wonbin sendiri di sini, jadi kami mengobrol sebentar. Katanya dia ingin menemui ayahnya, Wonbin sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan kau tahu dia dulu adalah anak yang tidak bisa berfikir dewasa, selalu mengandalkan ayahnya dan suka menangis."

"Seperti itukah, hyung kau tahu jika Wonbin-hyung menyukaimu?"

"Mwo…..,"hongki tertawa menatap Jaejin,"Aku tahu, dan itu hanya masa lalu."

"Masa lalu bagaimana, sekarang saja dia masih menyukaimu?"

Jaejin menggerutu, Hongki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Kau sangat lucu, aku mengenal Wonbin. Jadi aku tahu betul apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang."

"Aku tidak peduli."Jaejin melotot.

Hongki tertawa, belum pernah dia melihat setan kecil seimut ini.

Dan setelah ini, mereka terdiam ketika mendengar keributan di luar sana. Keributan yang membuat kedua pemuda itu meninggalkan aula dan mencari sumber keributan itu.

00000)(00000

Setelah semua insiden yang terjadi membuat FnC kalang kabut, mereka memperketat penjagaan, membuat pagar dari kekai untuk melindungi dokumen-dokumen rahasia milik FnC. Dan sekarang Tuan Jong berjalan melewati lorog-lorong gelap hendak menemui seseorang yang selama ini dia tunggu, informan yang dia perintahkan untuk mencari pelbagai informasi mengenai pihak musuh, pelan lelaki berumur empat puluh tahun itu berjalan menuruni tangga yang dia pijak.

Di tempat itu mereka berjanji untuk bertemu, dalam ruangan kecil dimana mereka sering melakukan rapat rahasia.

Dan ketika pria itu sampai, tidak ada siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan. Hanya kegelapan yang nampak menyelimuti ruangan, dia melangkah pelan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak lunak, ada cairan yang nampak membasahi sedikit kakinya.

Dengan pelan, lelaki itu menunduk mengalihkan padangannya.

Dan sebuah mayat tergeletak dengan kubangan darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya.

Tuan Jung membelalakkan mata ketika dia tahu siapa yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa itu, informan yang dia perintahkan untuk mencari informasi. Tangannya bergetar, dia jongkok mengamati mayat yang tergeletak itu, sayatan sayatan nampak di sekujur tubuhnya. Sayatan kecil dan sayatan besar tergambar dan menghasilkan lelehan darah yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia terbunuh di FnC? Bukankah kemanan telah diperketat?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan terus memenuhi pikirannya, dan ketika lelaki itu melihat-lihat luka yang menewaskan pemuda itu. Sebuah jarum berputar meluncur deras mengarah ke arah jantungnya. Tuan Jong melompat menghindar hingga jarum itu menancap tepat di dinding.

"Keluarlah Tuan Lee, aku tahu kau yang melakukan itu semua?" Tuan Jong berteriak.

Hanya suara ketukan sepatu yang menggema memenuhi ruangan, pelan namun pasti sesosok pria berumur empat puluh tahun muncul dengan seringainya, seringai memuakkan yang membuat Tuan Jung membelalak.

Angin yang bertiup di sekitarnya berubah menjadi pusara yang membentuk tornado kecil di tangan dan sekitarnya.

"Kau memang hebat Tuan Jung, aku tahu kau memiliki pengamatan yang baik."Tuan Lee terkekeh.

"Luka yang kau buat dalam tubuh mayat itu adalah luka khas kekuatanmu, siapapun tahu itu?"

"Begitukah, sayangnya kalian terlalu lama untuk menyadari semuanya."Tuan Lee memperbesar cakranya membuat aliran angin berubah lebih cepat.

"Ya, kami terlambat mengetahui jika kau adalah penghianat. Namun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja, aku akan menyereretmu ke hadapan Tuan Choi."

"Begitukah, atau kau akan menemui ajalmu terlebih dulu. Dan sepertinya sia-sia saja menyeretku sekarang, karena semuanya akan dimulai ?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan tahu."

Tuan Lee berlari mengeluarkan cakra terbesarnya, jubah yang dia kenakan melambai akibat tekanan angin yang dia timbulkan. Tuan Jung ikut mengeluarkan cakranya, membuat pusaran es di tangannya. mereka saling menerjang menimbulkan efek gelap di sekitarnya.

Setelah hitungan ketiga, Tuan Lee mengeluarkan pusara angin dengan jarum-jarum kecil yang siap menembus kulitnya , Angin bertiup mengepung Tuan Jung dari segala arah, angin yang berbentuk seperti putaran tornado menyerang bertubi-tubi tubuh tuan Jung, berkali-kali lelaki itu meloncat menghindar dari tiupan angin yang berubah, pelan namun tajam dan terkadang cepat dan tidak bisa ditebak kapan angin itu menyerang beserta dengan ratusan jarum.

"Frozzen Ice."

Tuan Jung membekukan jarum dan membentuk perisai dari es, Tuan Lee mundur beberapa meter kemudian berkonsentrasi mengatur cakranya membuat angin kembali bertiup menerbangkan jarum-jarum kecil yang sempat teronggok di lantai. Jarum-jarum itu menembus perisai es, membuat perisai yang dibentuk hancur lebur.

Tuan Jung langsung terlempar menubruk dinding. Bahunya sedikit terluka akibat hujaman jarum yang menembus dan tertanam di bahunya. Darah langsung mengucur membasahi pakaian yang dia kenakan. Dia segera bangkit kemudian menyerang Tuan Lee dengan es nya, Tuan Lee melompat ketika es runcing yang tajam tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tanah sehingga menggores sedikit bahunya.

Lagi, mereka menyerang satu sama lain, membuat goresan pada masing-masing tubuh mereka. Dan ketika sebuah angin mengepung Tuan Jung, dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah racun yang ada dalam jarum mulai menyebar kesekujur tubuhnya. Racun yang sanggup menetralisir kekai hingga tidak mampu dibentuk lagi.

Tubuhnya mati rasa, bahkan dia tidak mampu menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Tubuhnya limbuh dan berpuluh-puluh jarum tepat mengenai tubuhnya.

Tuan Lee menyeringai, dia mengeluarkan pedang angin dari tangannya. Pelan, dia melangkah menuju tubuh yang sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk digerakkan.

"Selamat tinggal Tuan Jung terhormat."

…

Ctarrrrrrr

Pedang melayang dari tangan Tuan Lee dan hujaman es runcing menghujaninya, melindungi Tuan Jong membentuk perisai tebal.

Yonghwa muncul, menenteng pedang berbentuk ular dari es.

"Tuan Lee, kau menghianati kami."

Matanya menyala merah, sejenak dia menatap ayahnya yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, nafasnya bahkan sudah lemah.

"Jung Yonghwa, kau datang. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Selamat tinggal, kita bertemu dalam peperangan final."

…..

…..

Dhuaaaaaarrrrrr

Suara ledakan hebat terdengar memekakan telinga, pusara angin membuat sekitar gelap, tidak ada lagi Tuan Lee di dalam ruangan ini.

Dan di luar sana, api besar membakar kantor, aula dan ruang dokumen FnC.

Gerakan besar-besaran musuh telah dilakukan.

Hilangnya dokumen FnC, Tidak sadarnya salah satu petinggi FnC dan ledakan hebat yang menyerang FnC.

Semuanya semakin nyata dan peperangan tinggal menunggu hari untuk terjadi.

**tbc**

Yosh….akhirnya selesai juga

Chapter tersulit yang aku buat, dan chapter terkilat yang aku buat.

Mian jika semuanya aneh, karena author mencuri-curi waktu untuk menulis dalam tumpukan jadwal ujian.

Gomawo sudah membaca

Please Review


End file.
